It's Erin Bxtch
by Thekarmaofitall23
Summary: Erin is leaving her beloved New York for Japan? Now that she has encountered the Host club, will her life ever be the same again? That's easy. No it will not.
1. FML

**Declaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Warning: **The beginning kinda sucks but as it goes on, it gets better. So give my story a chance, you may like it. (:

* * *

Walking home from a boring day at school, I was starting to really look forward to some vanilla bean ice coffee and a side of my favorite sugar cookies. Just thinking about them makes my mouth water, and my stomach grumble. I don't normally walk home, today I forgot to grab my phone so I wasn't able to call for a ride.

I was approaching the huge gates, as I came close to a black speaker box. I pressed the button.

"Open the gates."

"Who's speaking?" A Guard asked.

"Me."

"Me who?"

"Your _mum_."

"_Mum?_"

"Idiot, it's me, Erin."

"Well how do I know you're really Erin and not some girl pretending to be Erin?"

"Shit hole! Open the damn gates before I have my father fire your dumbass!"

"Eh no no there is no need to bring your father into this, my apologies miss Erin" The gates slowly started to open.

"Moron."

Like I seriously have to go through that everyday, I'm still surprise I haven't tired to get him fired.

I walked through our way-to-big-of-a-front-yard. Smelling the roses and other flowers I couldn't identify as I passed by. _Smelt like the body spray I was wearing_. As I approached the front of the mansion and I rang the door bell. Waited for a maid to open up. Took about 5 minutes for someone to make it down here, sometimes I really wish I had a smaller house. **_Or maybe next time don't forget your keys._**

_That too._

"Good afternoon miss Erin, would you like me to take your bag up too your bedroom?" the maid who I don't know the name of asked. _Too many to keep track of..._

"Nah, I've got it," I waved my hand at her sending her off, but than remembered my coffee and cookies I was craving for. "Oh but I'll like you to bring up a cup of vanilla bean ice coffee with a side of sugar cookies." I ordered her to do as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Yes as you wish miss Erin." she stalked off, I assume the kitchen.

I opened the door to my room and I clicked the door shut. I threw my bag on the bed, and made my way to the computer.

I logged on, while everything was popping up. I began to change into a pair of gray sweats and a black tank top. I walked back over to my computer deck. I ex's out all the unwanted pages and logged on to aim. Not even a minute on my friend Page hits me up.

We talked for a while till I heard a knock at the door.

I logged off and made my way towards the door to retrieve my heavenly cookies. Was I wrong, what waited me on the other side of that door was something that was going to change my life for the worse.

* * *

It's Saturday morning and I was on our family private jet to Japan. _Why do you ask?_ well I'll tell you why, my freaking parents said so that's why!

Now I'm forced to transfer in the middle of the_-freaking-_year to Ouran_-effing-_Academy.

_Sigh.__  
_

_FML._

* * *

**updated. **


	2. Ginger Haired Twins

**_I do not own OHSHC. _**

_hope you like :D thanks _**_HushedSilence _**_for being my first reviewer!

* * *

_

_"Erin, honey wake up." _

_"Five more minutes."_

_"Erin sweety, it's time to wake up."_

_"Five more minutes!"_

_"Please Erin wakey wakey." _

_"..."_

_"Come on, you don't want to be late for your first they of school."_

_"Fuck school."  
_

_"Damnit! Erin wake up!"_

_"Nooo!"_

_"You leave me no chose.."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."  
_

_**SPLASH! **_

"YO, WHAT THE HELL!"

"Erin get dressed, and you better be downstairs in ten minutes young lady."

"urghhh."

* * *

I was already in a bad mood and it was only 7:15. To make matters worse the girls uniform had arrived.

_**How can someone wear this?** Someone with a lack of fashion sense.  
_

There was no way in hell I was going to wear this.. this.. I don't even have words to describe the hideous dress before me. So I went with my second option to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a pair of black and white vans. I left my black hair hang freely behind my back, the ends curled in different directions. I put a light amount of make up on, and checked my self in the mirror one last time before I walked out the door with my bag hung over my shoulders.

"Morning dear." I heard my stepfather greet me.

"Patrick."

I walked passed him, making my way to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple before heading out. My car didn't arrive yet, so I had no choice but to have someone drive me.

Once the car pulled up in front of the school. One word.** _Pink. _**

I felt like I was in barbies dream house, just the house was 100 times bigger than the actually size.

"Have a nice day at school miss Erin." James, my driver said to me.

"More like don't kill anyone on your first day of school, miss Erin."

"Yeah, that too." He chucked, than drove off.

I walked to the front of the building, or that's what I hope it was. Two more words. _**More pink.**_

I swear I wont be surprise if I found out barbie was actually the designer of this school. I walked down a hall, than another hall, and another. _Yup I was lost._

I walked some more till I came across two ginger haired twins. I walked up to them, by the looks on there face they seems shocked. _Must be the cloths._

"Hey guys, can you help me to the principles offices?" I asked in perfect Japanese. They looked at each other before the one on the right answered.

"Sure, just follow us."

"Okay thanks." we started walking.

"So what's your names?" I asked the silence was getting a little awkward for me.

"I'm Hikaru," the one on the left said.

"I'm Kaoru," the one on the right said.

"I'm Erin," I said before they could ask.

"Erin? sounds like a boys name," Hikaru commented.

"Yeah well my parents were hoping for a boy."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So, I'm guessing your not from here?" Kaoru asked this time.

"That obvious?"I stared laughing,

"I guess..." both of them said in perfect union.

"I'm from New York, the city that never sleeps."

"Is that true?" Hikaru asked.

"Is what true?" I shot a confused look, even though he was looking straight on, and couldn't see me.

"That the city never sleeps?" I burst out laughing. _What a moron... _

They both looked back at me and gave me a weird look. _  
_

"Well yes and no. Everyone sleeps, there just somethings that are still opening at night."

"Oh.. why did you laugh?" perfect union.

"The question was funny."

"Well we're here, bye Erin." They started walking away.

"Uh huh."

I knocked on the door. No one answered, I knocked again. Nothing.

"Looking for someone?"

* * *

**_sorry for the shortness! _ I just need some ideas...! _**

**_pleasssseeeee! review!_**

**_sorry again for this shittty chapter! _**

**_and sorry if it seems OOC :x _**


	3. Fuck Me

_**I do not own OHSHC**_.

_I hope you guys life :)_

* * *

**_"Looking for someone?"..._**

* * *

"Are you the Principal?" The man looked like he was in this early forties, had chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes that could have passed for black, and fair skin. He had a few wrinkles around his eyes, but that was about it. He wore a black suit with a purple tie.

"Yes, that's me. Miss Booker why don't we continue this chat inside, shall we?" He opened the door to his office, and held it out for me. I walked in and sat on of the two chairs in front of his desk.

He closed the door before walking over and taking his seat behind his desk.

"Principal Suoh-"

"Please call me, Yuzuru."

"Okay, Yuzuru-sempai. I wanted to know where I can get my schedule and a map from."

"Ah yes, wait one minute dear." He stepped out the room, closing the door behind him.

I was left alone for a while until he came walking back in, before sitting down once more he gave me a sheet of paper. _Guessing it was my schedule._

"Miss Book-"

"Erin."

"Okay Erin that's your schedule, and the map is on the other side of the sheet." I turned the sheet around and what ya know there was a map on the other side.

"Thank you Yuzuru-senpai." I got up. "I'll be on my way, I don't wanna be late for my second time today."

"That's true, well have a nice day Miss Bo- I mean Erin."

"Right back at ya."

* * *

School went by quickly, and I wasn't complaining. I been placed in class 2B. Yes I'm sophomore and I have such a potty mouth... _so what?_ Also not so long ago I found out there were only 3 years of high school in Japan. _Maybe it wasn't so bad moving here after all... _

Then I met a girl in class, her name was Sora Iku. She had long fiery red hair, that was placed in a pony tail. Sora had brilliant blue eyes, that would twinkle every time she smiled. She was beautiful, she even made the ugly yellow dress seem to seem pretty.. _and that was saying something. _

Sora invited me to music room three. I asked her what for, but she didn't tell me. I thought about it, but I shot it down. I have better things to do than to attempt to play an instrument.

I made my way out the building and dialed James number. Five minutes later James was pulling up besides me.

"So how was your first day of school?" He asked as her drove off.

"Alright, nothing special happened. Oh I did meet a girl name Sora." I laid in the back seat.

"Oh you did? Do you like her?"

"What the hell James? I ain't gay." I glared at the the back of his head.

"Miss Erin I did not meaning it like that, I meant do you like her as a friend."He chuckled.

"Well I guess, shes a nice girl."

"That's nice to hear."

"uh huh."

"Well did you make any plans to hang out?"

"She did invite me to the third music room but I didn't want to waste my time trying to play an instrument when I could do something better like eat cookies or watch a movie."

"So I'm guessing you have no homework?"

"I do."

"Oh so you want to finish your homework before you start having fun."

"Nope."

"..."

"I'm not doing it period."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Miss Erin were here." He pulled over in front of the house, more like _mansion. _

"Thanks Jeevas." I stepped out the car and headed to the door.

"Sure Miss Erin," I heard him chuckle before he drove off.

_Silly man._

* * *

I put my headphone buds in my ear, as I jumped on to the bed. I closed my eyes as I heard 'Beauty From Pain' play and started thinking about everything that happen this past week. Everyday Sora would try to get me to go to the Third music room but I'll always rejected her offer. I just didn't find the fun in that, and when I did ask her why she would never till me, always saying 'Baka, just come and find out if you really want to know'.

I though I got use to living here in Japan, but I noticed I wasn't even close. I missed all my friends back in New York, going to Queens center making fun of the people with fucked up fashion sense. Once we saw our math teacher Mrs Banner and we made fun of her outfit. At first we didn't know it was her, and as soon as she turned around to face us. We ran, the next day we all got detention for a week.

I let a sigh escape my lips. I adjusted my self so I was able to stare out the window. _I had to get use to this, I didn't have a choice in the matter anyways..._

It was a new moon tonight, I always though it was beautiful to watch. Just like New York I couldn't really see the stars. I was use to it but I was hoping I would get a little glimpse. _ahh whatever.. _

At the corner of my eye I saw something, I turned around and saw some boxes I forgot to unpack. _I have nothing better to do. _

I got up from my bed and walked over to a box that was label "memories".

I opened the box and the first thing that grabbed my attention was the smell. It smelt like my old bedroom, _god I miss it..._

Once I looked inside the box I saw my old teddy bear my grandma gave when I was five years old, before she passed away. I held it in my arms remembering all the good memories I had with her. Silent tears rolled down my pale cheeks. _Grandma how are you? I wonder what you think of what I became, when you passed away..._

I placed my teddy bear on the bed, and rubbed my eyes before I started looking through it again. I saw my blanket, the one I was rapped in when I was born. It was a powered blue color with the initial E on the right corner. _I told you they wanted a boy. _I laughed at the though. I saw few toys from my childhood. I stopped when I got this little blue box, I opened it up. In side was a friendship bracelet my friend Page gave me, she also had one. It was sliver with charms one it.

One was a pink ice dream cone, that's when we first meet. At a local ice cream shop. We both had order strawberry ice cream, and when the guy that worked behind the was holding the cone over the counter we both reached for it, at first we didn't even like each other. That same week we found out we went to the same school. We would always fight till one day we were pulled into a room and we couldn't come out till we were friends or made up.

There was also one of a pillow, our first pillow fight.

Other one of a music note that was our first karaoke night,_ good times..._

There was only three charms in total but we were still working on the forth one.

_I wonder if we're ever going to get to the forth one with me being in Japan and her being in New York.. _

_

* * *

_

The second week of school, My car had a arrived. I actually had a restful sleep last night, no stupid nightmares like I usually get.

Now I was on my way to school_. _I couldn't wear my own cloths, I had to wear the uniform.

So I came up with a bargain with Yuzuru, that I would wear the uniform but not the girls. I was wearing the boys uniform, a blue blazer, instead of a pair of blue dress pants I wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and white dress shirt under the blazer with the first 3 buttons undone. Also black tie that hung loosely around my neck.

To bring it all together I wore a pair of blue converses that had a few signatures from a couple of my close friends. I had straighten my hair, so now my black hair reached just above my _ass_ o_r butt if you prefer. _

I had black eyeliner on with some white and gray eye shadow, _I was going for the smokey eye look._

As I got to a red light, I looked down at my wrist where my friendship bracelet hung, _Page I miss you so much._

This whole moving to Japan was _booty, sweaty booty. _

I parked my car before heading to the _huge pink _building.

I stepped into class, _guessing I'm early._ Sora and a few other students were the only ones in the classroom. I sat at my desk next to Sora.

"Hello Erin, how are you this fine morning?" Sora asked with a huge grin on her face._ urgh here we go again._

"No Sora I wont go to music room three with you."

"What? I did not even ask you that, all I asked if you were having a good morning, can a friend be so kind and do that much?" She pouted, _someone is on there monthly I see. _

"Okay I'm having a shitty morning, and no I wont go to music room three with you." I told her flatly. Even though I had a nice night I was feeling like crap.

"Oh come on Erin! I'll be so much fun!" She placed both her hands on the edges of my desk, with her face only 4 inches away from mine. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, all I wanted to do was wipe it off. _ahh yes I really was in a bad mode._

"Sora please, I'm not in the mode for your cheerfulness so can you please be so kind and leave me the _hell _alone." I was trying to be nice but fuck all I wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die.

"Hmph!" that's the last thing she said to me. _Sweet holy night__ silence_ _at last!_

"Students take out your textbook and turn to page 234." _fuck me...

* * *

_

One more period, and than I can go home, _sweet sweet home. _

I was walking back to class when I bumped in to something, or more like someone_. _I looked down, I saw dirty blond hair, who ever it was there face was in between my breast! I pushed who ever it was as for away from me as possible_!_

I looked again, the person was getting up. He looked like he came to about my shoulders or maybe a little taller. I was 5'4 so he must be 4'11 or 5'1. But I knew I was taller than him. He had light brown eyes, his cheeks were tainted pink, he must be embarrassed. _Well I should be more embarrassed, it was my breast his face was shoved in. _

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" He started tearing up, now that look at him he looked like he should be in per-K._ but that's not right his wearing a boys uniform. _

"Well next time watch where your going, I don't want to end up with breast cancer." I said in a monotone.

"Wait you're a girl?" He looked at me, completely forgetting what just happened less than a minute ago.

"Yes captain obvious."

"Than why are you wearing a boys inform?" he asked ignoring my rude comment.

"Because there is not way in hell I'm wearing the girls uniform, it fucking looks like a piece of shit. Nope a piece of shit looks better than that hideous thing that's 'so called' a dress."

His eyes grew wider in excitement and a grin was soon plastered on his face. _what the..?_

"Just like Haru-chan!" he practically yelled, while jumping up and down with joy.

"Like who?" I asked confused. I guess my face must have given it away.

"You should-" He was about to say something when he was distracted by someone saying 'Hunny' behind him.

I looked up to see the two ginger haired twins from last week.

"Have you seen Kyouya-senpai?" the twins said in perfect union.

"I think he's taking care of Tamaki, I saw him crying about Haru-chan not wanting to wear an outfit he bought for her." The sandy haired boy answered. I was listening in on their conversation completely oblivious about who they were talking about.

I was looking right at one of the twins, I think I was looking at Kaoru... or maybe it was Hikaru..._ it really doesn't matter._ Which ever it was, he noticed me staring at him and started grinning at me.

My face began to feel hot.. wait was I blushing?_ Oh crap I was. _I looked away. When I turn my gaze to the other twin I notice he was also looking at me funny.

"Aren't you the new girl we meet last week?" one of them asked.

"Yes and it's Erin." I said with a grin of my own.

"Why are you wearing a boys uniform?" The one on the right_... Hikaru_ asked me, well I think.

"Like I told your friend..uhh?" I looked at the boy with sandy hair.

"Oh sorry, I'm Haninozuka, Mitsukuni but everyone calls me Hunny." he answered with a huge smile on his face.. _that is starting to get annoying. _

"Like I told Mitsukuni, the girls uniform are hideous and sorry excuse for a dress." I stated.

"Are you in to fashion?" the one on the right asked.. _Hikaru..? Gosh I need to get better at this._

"Yes and no."

"What?" both said in union, Mitsukuni even looked confused.

"Well I'm into my type of fashion."

"What does that even mean?" the one on the left asked.

"To long to explain."

"We have time."

"Well I don't so I'll see ya'll around." I started walking away when I heard Mitsukuni shout something at me.

"Rin-chan come to music room three after school." I turned around and that cheerful small was right back on his face.

"Rin-chan?" confused by the sudden nick name.

"Yes Rin-chan! So you'll come?" he looked at me what seem to be.. _puppy dog eyes? _

"I been meaning to ask about that, what is music room three all about?" I asked finally going to get my unanswered question, answered.

"Come and find out." I didn't even notice the twins creeping up on me, before I knew it but there arms were around my waist, while they spoke in my ear, _quite seductively I might add. _On the inside I freaking out but on the outside I looked un-phased by the whole ordeal.

I brushed there arms away from me, secretly missing there touch.

"I think not." I started walking again.

"Why not!" they both screamed union while walking besides me.

"Because I have no time for stupid music room three, do I look like I wanna play any type of instruments to you?" I stopped, and point my finger in there direction. As the words left my mouth, they burst out laughing, while supporting each other. _Okay weirdos...?_

Mitsukuni than walked up too me.

"Please Rin-chan, just one time?" he looked at me, but this time no puppy dog eyes, just a hopeful look on his gorgeous face, _did I just say gorgeous? Okay Mello you can shot me now. **(1) **_

"Uhh.." I sigh, "Fine I'll go but not today, tomorrow."

"Yay!" He pulled me into a hug, for a little guy he was pretty strong.

"Okay, Okay let go."

"Yay! Rin-chan is coming!" Miksukuni started jumping up and down. _I'm really starting to question his age.._

"Bye." I told them before I stalked off.

"See ya tomorrow Erin."

Was the last thing I heard, before I walked into class.

"Miss Booker, what took you so long?" The teacher yelled at me.

_Fuck me._

_

* * *

_

**_tada! :DD _**

(1)Mello from Death note! love him *_*

**_an extra long chapter ! _**

**_i hope you liked it ^_^ took me a while to write and help from my friend Aneesa. i love herrr_**

**_sorry for the mistakes! -_-'  
_**

_**so review, review and review! **  
_


	4. Sister From Another Mister

**_I do not own OHSHc or Twilight. _**

_Even if I wish I did :3 _

_hope you like :)

* * *

_

_I can't believe I agreed to go... I'm so dumb!_

I really didn't even want to go, and I still don't know what's the whole thing about. Just by knowing the name makes me not want to go. _Damn you Mitsukuni, damn you to hell!_

I arrived home, in less than ten minutes, a new record I would say.

I parked my car before walking into the house, _more like mansion_. I didn't bother to look for a maid and order her to bring a sneak up, instead I just went straight to my bedroom. Once I closed the door I was glomped from behind. I didn't know who it was, _me facing the door and all._

"Oh my god! I missed you so much Erin!"_ I knew that voice any-sticking-where..._

I turned around to be faced with _my sister from another mister!_ no comment.

"PAGE!" I hugged her with so much force I knocked both of us down, me landing on top of her.

"Erin... can't breath.. need.. air..." I got off her, with a blush painted on my face.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm use to it by now." Page had gotten up and went to sit on the bed. I throw my bag, not really caring where it landed and sat down next to her.

"So how come you're here? Not that I'm complaining or anything, just a bit surprised."

"Long story short, I gave my father my famous puppy dog eyes, a little pout of the lips and just a small dash of 'Don't you love me Daddy?' and I had that old man wrapped around my finger," she told me.

"You're manipulative, conniving, devious, evil.. where have you been the last two weeks of my life!" I tackled her on the bed.

"Erin it only been ten days."

"Same shit."

I got off her, and walked over to the chair next to the bed.

"So how long are you staying?"

"The rest of the school year, and yes I got transferred just to be with you!"

"Seriously!"

"Yes Seriously, and if it all goes well I can stay till senior year and graduate with you!"

"This calls for a celebration!"

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Junk food all night."

"Singing till we drop"

"Pillow fighting till there anti no more!"_...yes we are very corny, deal with it. _

* * *

The next morning I was feeling sick to my stomach. _Remind me never to eat ice cream and a tuna fish sandwich at the same time._

I was slowing getting ready for school, not really wanting to go in the first place. As I step out the bathroom all dressed in my 'uniform', I saw Page still laying in bed still wearing shorts and a twilight t-shirt from last night.

_Damnit!_

"Page get your ass out of bed, and get ready for school!" I screamed, throwing one of my slippers at her.

"Five more minutes Edward." _Edward?...urgh, I see having __another damn dream about the sparkling gay fairy that is supposedly a vampire.._

"Page..." Glaring at the stupid girl that laid before me.

"Edward stop it, I'll make you feel like a real man later just let me get a few more hours a sleep, love." _okay that's it._

"I'm not a gay faggit that pretends to be a vampire! Now get out of my bed and get ready for school dammit! or I'll get the water bucket on your ass!"

She shot up as soon as she heard me say _'water bucket'._

"You wouldn't?" she said while narrowing her eyes in my direction.

"Oh yes I would."

She growled before pushing her way past me to head into bathroom.

"And you only have ten minutes to get ready _Mrs Edward-GayLord sparklesnot-Cullen."_

"Fuck off!"

"I love you too, sugar." _

* * *

_

"_Woah_, you weren't kidding when you side the school was pink!"

"Told you."

I parked my car in one of the empty slots. Once I turned the car off, Page and I stepped out of the vehicle.

"Page do we have to go pick your map and schedule up?" I asked the Page who was also wearing the boys uniform.

"Nah I picked that up two days ago."

"So what class your in?"

"2B."

"Yay!"

"Guessing that's your class."

"You betcha that's my class."

"That's good, I'll at least know one person,"

"Oh hush it."

"You know I love you."

"Yes I know."

"Hey, you're suppose to say it back!"

"And where does it say that?"

"Uh..."

"Thought so."

"Oh fuck you then, I'll take it back."

"You can't do that," I stopped walking to face my silly friend.

"And why not?"

"Because it's a lie."

"..."

"Thought so."

"Grrrr!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

We reached the class, giving us five minutes to talk before the lessened began.

"So who's this?" I heard Sora ask me, once I reached my desk.

"Oh this is a friend from New York, she just transferred here."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Erin," Page said from the seat in front of me. I was about to give her a piece of my mind when said girl cut me off.

"Hi, I'm Page." she introduced her self to Sora, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"Sora."

"Doesn't that mean sky in Japanese?"

"Yes it does, how did you know?"

"I studied Japaneses with captain obvious over here."

"Oh choke on a di-"

"Class I'll like you all to know we're having a new student joining us today, would Packer Page please come up to the front of the room." _saved by the bell again Page... well more like teacher.

* * *

_

Ten more minutes before schools starts to let out.

I'm actually starting to enjoy my stay at Japan thanks to Page, of course. Everyone in class seems to like her a lot. _Well, why wouldn't they? She's awesome._

She sat at the desk in front of mine, and whole time we would pass notes to each other. The teachers never even noticed.

I haven't told her about 'music room three' and I wasn't planning on it. Now that I had Page with me, there was no way in hell I would want to go to music room three. We have better things to do_, and Mitsukuni wasn't changing that._

Not even if he begged me, or look at me with those hopeful eyes again. Nor that gorgeous face could change my mind._ what the hell? damn I said it again. _

_**Don't you realize it?**_

_Realize what?_

_**That you're attracted to him.**_

_How can I be attracted to someone that can be my 'five' year old brother?_

_**Last time I checked you don't call your 'five' year old brothers gorgeous. **_

_But.. but.._

_**Face it you want to get into his pants!**_

_What the hell! No I don't!_

_**Tell your self what ever you want, you know that you're attracted to him and you want to get into his pants.  
**_

_No I don't, and I never will, got it!_

_"..."_

_Oh god, I'm talking to my self. _

_**RING!**_

"Class remember to finish page 341 in your text books."

I shoved my books in my bag, trying to forget the argument I just had a few seconds ago with my self. _yeah that isn't a crazy thing to do, ****__we sane people have fights with our self's all the time._

"Oh my god get out of my head."

"What was that Erin?" _damn, I said it out loud._

"Oh nothing, I was just singing a song to my self."

"Okay."

_**I will never get out your head. **_

_God, I'm going insane!_

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Page asked me as we left the classroom, but I didn't get a chance to reply as I felt someone slip their arms around my waist.

"Forgetting something?" I didn't know which one it was, but I knew all to well that it was one of the ginger haired twins.

"Oh Erin, I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I don't, but I do have a stalker," I hissed stepping on his foot and his arms released me at once.

"_Ow ow ow!_"

"What was that for!" The other twin popping out of nowhere screamed at me.

"Your brother was trying to butt fuck me!" I pointed at his brother, he was now hoping in place with his eyes shout tight.

"No he wasn't!" his brother defending him.

"Kaoru would never try to 'butt fuck' you, you're not pretty enough for someone to want to hit that."

"You son of a bitch, I outta!" I was about to take my anger out on Hikaru, but Page held me back.

"Come on Erin, he's not even worth it."I started to breathe in and out. After a few seconds of that I started to feel a bit calmer.

"It's alright Page you can let go of me now."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I wont rip his dick of and shove it in the others mouth,"

"_Erin..._"

"Page I wont hurt them, okay? now let me go."

"Fine, but if you end up in jail. I'm only going to visit you once ever two weeks, got it?"

"Got it.

She let released my arms, a little bit to fast causing me to stumbled but got my balance back in no time. I glared at both the twins, feeling hatred towards them. All they did was grin at me.

"You bitches are lucky you have someone as nice as Page to hold me back because if it wasn't for her, I'd be in jail for murdering you two."

"Oh my, what shall we ever do?" They both held on to each other, with mock terror on their faces.

"Oh you have no idea." that was last thing I said to them before I stormed off with Page not too far behind.

* * *

**_other long chapter! :DD I hope you guys liked! (: _**

_! leave a review! :D they make me feel all warm inside!_


	5. My Mom's A Ninja?

**_I do not own OHSHC. _**

_I hope you guys like it, and thanks for the help my lovely reviews :D _

* * *

I swear if I was a cartoon character I would have steam shooting out my ears. How dare Hikaru call me ugly! No one ever called me ugly, and when I was back in New York every guy that saw me wanted to 'hit that'.

_Urgh! _

"Erin, please sis, stop pacing you're getting me dizzy just by looking at you."

Even though she asked me to stop, I just couldn't. The pacing was the only thing calming me down, and I needed to be or I'll end up in jail for murdering the closet person next to me. In that case I'll go insane, or try to commit suicide because I killed my best friend.

"How could he call me ugly? Of all the insults in the world he chooses ugly? _Ugly!_" I turned my head to face Page, she cringed under my glare.

"Erin, you're not ugly, and you know that. So, why now are you letting it get to you?" her voice was so warm and inviting, I was so close to my breaking point.

Why was I letting this get to me so much? I never had before so why now? I hadn't even notice when I let my self drop to my knees, _yes I was finally breaking down, all those weeks of holding it in, I was finally gonna cry my heart out. At least I had my best friend here. _

Page was instantly by my side, pulling me into her welcoming arms. Once I felt her do so hot tears began rolling down my cheeks like an avalanche.

_I'm crying because someone called me ugly? How first grade is that?_

It seemed like forever, me sitting here crying on Page, while she held me in her embrace. After a few minutes the tears stopped but I didn't dare try to break free of Page's arms.

"How are you feeling sis?" Page asked, worry stringing along her words.

"Better, much better."

"That's good," she pulled me up, so we were eye level with one another.

"You wanna get some ice cream, and watch an action movie?"

"Yes, that sounds great. Just give me a few to wash my face?" We both started to get up off the ground.

"Take as much time as you need."

I provided her with a smile reassuring her I was fine. She also let a smile dance along her lips, and with that known I made my way towards the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at the aftermath of my breakdown. My long black hair was a mess, my eyes were red as were my cheeks, sweat dripping down my forehead, all in all what reflected back was hideous.

I turned the knob, cold water streaming out of the tap. I began dabbing water over my face, attempted to get rid of the redness.

After a few minutes of that, I grabbed a towel next to the sink. Quickly drying off my face, I threw the now dirty towel in the laundry basket.

I gazed at my reflection again, the redness faded but my hair still looked like a tornado went through it. I opened the cabinet over the sink and retrieved my brush. I went through my hair with the white brush a few times. My black locks started to look more tamed. After a few pulls, I looked a lot more presentable.

I placed the brushed back into the cabinet before I stepped out into my bedroom. Page was laying on my bed with a magazine in her hand. She didn't seem to notice me till I turned on my desktop.

"Hey did you hear about 'Vampires Suck'?" Page asked me never looking away from the magazine.

"Yes, why do you ask?" after I typed in my password, I turned around and looked at her.

"Cause its coming out this Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Sure, I'll love to. After watching the trailer I been dying to see it but dude, it doesn't come out for another three months since we're in Japan."

"Well we can always fly out to New York and watch it." she said with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't know.." I turned around when I heard a 'beep'. It was a 'im' from Mike.

"Oh come on Erin, we can invite Aneesa and Debbie along, and after that we can all go to queens center and make fun of people and there nasty fashion sense."

"Temping... but do you really think my moms gonna let me go?"

"Where don't you think I wouldn't let you go?"

"Mom! Don't you know how to knock!" Page and I were so absorbed in our conversation we didn't hear when my mom walk in, _I sometimes wonder if my mom is secretly a ninja..._

"Jeez Mrs _B,_ you almost gave me a heart attack." Page told my mom, while she placed her hand where her heart was beating uncontrollably, _well I assume. _

"Sorry girls, I didn't mean to scare you. Now Erin, where is it you wanna go, that has you thinking I wont allow it?"

"Uh... New York this Friday to watch Vampires Suck?" I finally told her after a few long seconds of deciding if it was a good idea or not.

"Sure."

"WHAT?" I didn't mean to scream, but she usually never agrees to things like this.

"I said, sure you can go Erin," a giggle escape her lips, _okay somethings up._

"Mom, whats the catch?"

"What you mean honey?"

"Don't honey me; I know there's something you want from me and by the looks of it. I'm guessing its not fun."

"Fine you caught me, sometimes I wish you were as gullible as your father." she pouted her lip, and crossed her arms over her chest, _and she calls me a kid. _

"But I'm not, so spill."

"Okay, okay." she breathed in and out before she continued.

"Well Erin, we're having some guest over tonight, and we're gonna go over some designs for the spring line."

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"Well the designer, Mrs Hitachiin is bringing her twin boys along and I want you and Page to keep them company while Mrs Hitachiin and I discuss the spring line."

"So basically you want us to play babysitter."

"No, the twins are around your age, so just keep them company, and I also heard they're both dashing men."

"Mom!" my face began to heat up.

"Erin stop acting like I'm from a different planet, now go get dress."

"What's wrong with what we're wearing now?"

"For one its your school uniform, and two we're also having dinner with them. So wear something beautiful."

"In other words wear a dress." I glared at her; she knows how much I despise wearing a dress.

"Dress or no New York." she told me before making her way to the door.

"Oh come on Erin, its just a damn dress, it wont kill ya." Page whispered in my ear.

"Fine, I'll wear a the stupid dress," I said it loud enough for my mom to hear from across the room.

"Good, that's what I thought."

"Sometimes I wanna, urgh!" I hissed when my mother was out of my bedroom.

"I guess we won't be watching our movie, and pigging out on ice cream?" Page said with sad eyes and no hope in her voice.  
_

* * *

_

**:DD **

_here ya go chapter 5 _

**I hoped you guys liked it! :D **

**review review and review? :3 hehe **

_**credit to Aneesa with the editing and fixing all my mistakes and trust me there were a lot ;D **_

_**I love you, my lovely editor :D**_

_PS. its 2010 and Vampire Sucks comes out in February not August _

_Erin arrived at Japan the 7th and started Ouran the 8th _

_in this chapter the date is 2/16/10(**Tuesday**) and the movie comes out 2/19/10(**Friday**)_


	6. Get off me!

_**I do not own OHSHC. **_

_I hope you like it guys :D _

* * *

I was going through my wardrobe on a search for a dress, and surprisingly enough I couldn't find one. _sarcasm._

Walking out of my closet, I saw Page picking through a few dresses of her own.

"Found one?" I asked, walking to her side. In her hands was a red colored dress with spaghetti strings that crisscrossed in the back. The front looked to be tight around the breast area, but loosened up around the waist and fell to her knees.

"Wow, that's actually nice."

"Ya think?"

"I think you should wear it." I told her, guiding her towards the full sized mirror. I grabbed the dress out of her grasp and held it against her body.

"Now doesn't that just look lovely?"

"I guess... wait one minute... _lovely_? You want something, don't you?" she turned around giving me a knowing look.

"Okay, you got me. I need to borrow a dress for tonight." I admitted, biting my lower lip.

"Haha, I should have known the girl that hates dresses wouldn't own one too begin with." she cracked a grin, taking the dress out my hands before walking over to the other dresses that laid on my bed.

"So you gonna let me use one or not?" I placed a hand on my hips, awaiting my friends answer.

"No."

"Oh come on Pa-"

"I was being sarcastic, Erin."

"Oh..."

"Slow one."

"Oh hush up."

"So are you gonna keep talking or pick out a dress?"

"Pick out a dress,"

"So get your butt over here."

"Hmph." I walked over to my bed looking at all the dresses that lay on top. Then, I found the one. It was a strapless black dress, like Pages it was also tight around the breast area. The top half was simply black, but the bottom was plaid; black, gray and dark blue. It also had a 3 layers, reminding me of Cinderella but a mini plaid version of it that fell just above the knees.

"Like?"

"Love actually." I told her my eyes fixated on the dress in my hands. Then an idea popped in my head.

"You know, this would go great with a black cardigan, and my all black vans."

"Wait wont your mom be mad that you're wearing vans?"

"She said dress or no New York. I'm wearing a dress just deciding not to wear heels."

"Sneaky."

"You know it."

"Hey, so when are they gonna be arriving here?"

"Around seven thirty."

"It's six forty five."

"Shit. Okay I'll take a quick shower first, then you." I didn't wait to hear her response. I ran in the bathroom, shutting the door with my foot. I undressed fast and stepped into the shower.

About seven minutes later I stepped out, grabbing a pink towel off the rack, and wrapped it tightly around myself.

"Okay, it's all yours."

"Finally!"

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror giving myself a look over. I was wearing the dress Page let me borrow, with a 3/4 length sleeve black cardigan, and along with my all black vans. I had a smokey eyes, a small amount of concealer, and strawberry flavored lip gloss. I had straighten my hair; pushing my bangs to the right side of my face

_Hikaru would not be calling me ugly if he saw me now..._

"I'm done, so how do I look?" I heard Page from behind me, I turned around to be faced with a _very_ beautiful girl. She was wearing the red dress from earlier, and a pair 2 inch black leather ankle boots. Her usually straight chestnut hair was now in loose curls, hugging her heart shaped face. As for make up, she wore black and red eye shadow bring out her gray orbs, a bit of concealer and red stained lips.

"Hot mama!" I said, giving her a playful wink.

"I can say the same to you."

"I know."

"Cocky much?"

"Not even." We both let a giggle surpass our lips. I looked over at the digital clock on my night stand. **_7:27_**

"Its time to meet our guess."

* * *

_Oh My God. _

I would have never thought in a million years, Hikaru and Kaoru would be standing in my living room. But here they are, with their mother Mrs Hitachiin.

Why didn't I think there was a chance that the big famous Japanese designer was the mother of _Hikaru and Kaoru? _

Once my mother said twins I should have known!

_Gosh I'm so stupid. _

_**Yes you really are. **_

_Hey, technically your me so your basically calling your self stupid, now whose the stupid one here? _

**_Still you. _**

_Sigh._

"It's everything okay dear?"

I looked up to see everyone looking at me. _awkward. _

"Yeah, just a bit hungry."

"I'll go check if dinner is almost ready." she stood up, than looked at Mrs Hitachiin, "Care to join me?"

"No, of course not." They left the living room leaving Page and I with _them. _

"So-"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, cutting Page off.

"The same reason you're here." the one of the left said.

"I live here." I said coldly, they both stood up as I did. Page just sat.

"And you're dressed up to head to bed?" the one of the left asked.

"Shut up!"

"Nice come back."

"I'll show you nice come back when my foot is shoved up-"

"Erin!" Page finally joining us.

"What?" I looked at her like she was crazy, _she probably was... _

"Calm down."

"Well than tell Kaoru to shut the hell up!"

"I'm Hikaru."

"Hikaru, kaoru, Bob! Do I look like I care?"

"Enough Erin." Page ordered, trying to calm me down but it wasn't working. I ignored her and I glared at thing one and thing two, they also returned the gestured.

"Jeez, can we all just get along?" I heard Page say with a defeated look on her face.

"Who are you, snow white?"

"Erin, that doesn't even make sense."

"We'll in my mind it does."

"Than your mind must be pretty stupid."

"Shut it Hikaru!"

"I'm Kaoru."

"Who cares?"

"We care." they said in union.

"Well we don't, right page?"

"..."

"Page?" I turned around to see Page making her way out the living room.

"Leave me out of it." she told me before she walked out. I stood there dumbfounded. _how can she just leave me with them?_

"Seems like no one cares about you," they said. I shivered from feeling their hot breaths on my neck; both had made their way to either side of me, with an arm propped on my shoulders.

"Get of me!" I screamed, shaking there arms off; while creating distance between us.

"Why, can't you handle a little contact?" They both said in a very seductive voice, while walking over to me. Instantly, one of them found their way around me, rapping their arms around my waist. The other stood in front of me, taking a hold of my hips in a firm grip. Both rested their heads on each sides of my shoulders, the one in front began to rub my hips; slowly. I'll be lying if I said I didn't like it. I really wanted to push them off, and draw blood but I couldn't seem to, dare I say it... _I loved it to much?_

"Do you still want us to get off you?" the one behind me whispered in my ear, as he pressed my body against his even more.

"Do you really?" the other asked, bringing his hands down my hips and taking a hold of the bottom of the dress; pulling it up a bit. It took me a while to find my voice even than it was weak, and barely a whisper.

"...Yes... I want you two... to... get off me..."

"Okay," they simply said, before making their way out the living room.

* * *

_**:) I hope you guessed liked it, and i hope it wasn't too OOC D:**_

_**if you find any mistakes, tell me? :) **_

_**again hope you guys enjoyed your read! **_

_**oh don't forget to review please! :D **_


	7. Cut Them

_**I do not own OHSHC **_

_Sorry for the really late update -_- _

_I hope you like this chapter .

* * *

_

_Those no good big headed twins!_

How can they just harass me, than walk away like nothing happened?

My mind was clouded with thoughts of those _twins_ as I made my way to the dining room. I sat in the seat right next to Page and across from us were the twins. I can only glare once I made eye contact with the one across from me. All _it_ did was grin, his eyes were shinning with mischief.

Unconsciously, I growled a little.

"Erin, are you okay?" I turned my head to find a concerned Page on the other side.

"Uh, yeah sure." I quickly replied. I knew Page wasn't going to let up, but she didn't have a chance to try and interrogate an answer out of me. Servants began placing appetizers on the dinner table. I started placing some toasted Italian beard on my empty plate along with some butter; once the servants left.

Mrs Hitachiin and my mother were talking among them selves. About five minutes later the main course was served. Everyone ate quietly, besides my mother and her 'friend'.

The pasta was Delicious, so good I asked for seconds. As I dug into my second plate I felt eyes on me. I looked up to find the twin from earlier, grinning like a fool. Now _gawking_ at me.

He tried to play it off as if he was eating the whole time, and not staring at me. I could have said he was blushing but I could be wrong. Brushing that off, I finished my plate.

Once I was finished, I excused myself and went to the ladies room. Not long before I heard foot steps behind me. I was right in front of the bathroom door, when the person decided to grab my shoulder and get me attention. I turned around, and saw Page. She was clearly pissed at me for not telling her the truth.

"_We need too talk_," Page snarled, gabbing my hand and pulling us both into the restroom.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" I acted as if I didn't know what she wanted, and it didn't help.

"Don't even try that act with me, you know perfectly well what I want to know. _Now spill_," she hissed the last part.

"But Page there isn-"

"Do not test me Erin." _Okay now that scared me. _

"Page_..._"

"Erin, just_ fucking_ tell me. How bad could it be!" Page shouted.

"It's just embarrassing."

"Seriously, Erin? Seriously? Are you forgetting it's me you're talking to?"

"Uh.." I couldn't really come out and say '_Well Page, when you left the room you didn't know you actually left me with a couple of horny teenage boys that harassed and touched me inappropriately but I kinda liked it.._' I don't think so.

"Erin, just tell me." there was no anger in her voice anymore, just concern.

"Okay, I'll tell you..."

"..."

"..."

"Erin."

"Yes?"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Okay, okay! When you left the twins sorta harassed me!" I shouted, my face and neck began heating up.

"Wait, they did what?" she said dumbfounded. Her face was showered with pure shock, and disgusted.

"They harassed me."

"Define harassed?"

"Well just say I wouldn't be a virgin right now if cloths weren't in the way..."

"Those perverts!" she screamed before storming out the restroom.

I wasn't to far behind, when I grabbed Page's arm.

"Hold up," I turned her around. I flinched a little, when her glare was directed to me.

"What?" She hissed.

"Page, what are you planning to do?"

"Cut them." she said flatly.

"What?" I said, utterly shocked by her her blunt reply.

* * *

Mrs Hitachiin and her _sons_ had left an hour ago. I convinced Page that it wasn't a good plan to '_cut_' the twins in front of there mother, and mine for more than one reason. It took awhile but I got through to her.

For my mother, she in now officially working with Mrs Hitachiin on the spring line.

I think the grown ups were the only ones that had a good time.

I sighed. I turned the lights off before making my way to the bed where Page was fast asleep.

Yeah, you would think we had our own rooms cause of the fact that this place was the size of two Queen Center Mall's. But we thought it was better to share a room.

I slipped under the covers, making sure not to wake Page up. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow case.

* * *

Page and I were on our way to school. We were both exhausted. I would be passed out like Page, if it weren't for the fact I was the one driving.

We were ten minutes late to class, and to be honest I couldn't care less.

The whole day I was sleeping in class. The teachers yelled at me but I just didn't pay them any mind. _Too tired to care... _

By the mention of Pages name, I knew she was also passed out on her desk.

I woke up when my cellphone vibrated in my back pocket. I wiped my mouth dry before flipping the phone open. _Text from Aneesa. _

I closed the phone, and reminded my self to reply later. I placed the phone back in my pocket, and that's when I noticed Page and I were the only ones in class. I turned around to look at the clock on the wall behind us. _4:46 _

_Shit school ended forty-six minutes ago. _

Grabbing my bag, I than walked over to Page. I started shaking her and it took about a minute before she began to open her eyes.

"Where am I?" I heard her mumble.

"We're still in class but school ended about _forty-six _minutes ago."

She looked at me before looking at the clock to confirm my words.

"Damn!" Page shouted as she got up and grabbed her bag. We both left the room and walked down the hall.

This went on for about five minutes, it was only my second week so I was still not really use to the size of this school.

Page and I ended up in front of 'Third Music Room'. _So this is the 'famous music room three'_.

"Erin, why did you stop?" I heard Page asked from behind me.

_Maybe I should check it out, I am already here._

"Okay, I'll check it out.."

"What?" a confused Page asked.

I ignored Page, and opened the huge pink double doors. As the doors began to open red rose petals flew all over the place, surrounding me and Page.

_What the...  
_

* * *

**_=D here's chapter 7 _**

**_I hoped you guys liked it. _**

**_I was so close on not finishing it, but I decided that would be wrong for the people that actually like it and want to know whats going to happen. _**

**_oh yes, review please! it motivates to keep going (: _**


	8. Strip Club

_**I do not own OHSHC. **_

_Thanks for the reviews! they make me so happy :'] _

_enjoy. _

* * *

_I ignored Page, and opened the huge pink double doors. As the doors began to open red rose petals flew all over the place, surrounding me and Page._

_What the...

* * *

_

What stood before me and Page was so surreal, I pinched my self to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

And to make sure I was still at Ouran, I looked behind me. The hall I just came from was still there. I turned back around, to the scene that didn't quite fit.

"Welcome," greeted seven boys, that stood before Page and I.

I soon recognized the eight year old from before, Mitsukuni. He was sitting on top of a much taller guy shoulders that looked like a College student. _That's a weird sight to look at_. On the other side of them were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Also some others I didn't know.

"Greetings my lovely princesses, and welcome to our tropical escape. I'm Suoh Tamaki and I'll be your prince, fair maiden," the tall blond walked over to me, and placed his index finger below my chin lifting my head just a bit, forcing my gaze on to him. Tamaki I had to admit was gorgeous, with the must beautiful purple eyes I have ever seen. My heart skipped a beat for just a moment. I than felt him wrapped an arm around my waist bring me closer to his body. Even though I didn't believe anything he just said, he was just to handsome to look away.

"What is your name, fair maiden?" Tamaki asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"Erin.." I said as a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Erin, what a beautiful name for a even more beautiful girl," Tamaki said. I started to giggle,_ what's with this guy? _

"Your laughter is music to my ears Princess Erin,"

"_Haha_, Tamaki you're hot and all but seriously? Fair maiden? Princess? This is the 20th century not 1900s." I said between giggles.

Soon as the words left my mouth, Tamaki almost floated to the corner of the room. He hunched down, and began drawing circles on the ground. A gloomy atmosphere soon followed.

Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing there heads off, leaning on each other for support.

"No one ever said that to Tono before.." the one on the left said.

"..Besides Haruhi, but that was way funnier!" the other finished.

"What did I do?" I asked confused by Tamaki's action.

A strong force than knocked me down on to my back. _Ouch._

I looked up to see Mitsukuni sitting on my stomach, a little _too_ close to a personal part of me.

"Rin-chan you came!" Mitsukuni cried out happily while he hugged a pink stuffed bunny close to his chest. _Okay I am now convinced his a really, really smart eight year old. _

"Yeah, I thought I'll drop by," I said awkwardly, _I can't lie he is a cutie. _

"Does Rin-chan want to have cake with me?" He said childishly, pouting his bottom lip. I felt his groin push a little more into my stomach. I swore I felt something, and I began blushing at the thought.

_Oh my god, I'm starting to think like a pedophile. _

"Sure Mitsukuni, but mind getting off me first?"

He got off and than out stretched a hand to help me up. I was on my feet before I knew it. _Damn, this kid was seriously strong._

My cheeks were still flushed with warmth. I hope no one notices it.

"Eh Erin?"

"Page, oh my god I completely forgot about you!"

"Gee, thanks. I sure feel loved," Page sarcastically said.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Booker, Erin; Sixteen years old turning seventeen in three months; Half Japanese, Half Cuban; Born and raised in New York City; Class 2b, average B-, living with Patrick and Emma Booker; founder of EMI," the guy in glasses spoke up. He was tall with black short hair and pale skin. He looked like the average Japanese male. But what he said was not normal,_ how the fuck did he know all that?_

"How do you know all that?" I asked, a little scared that he knew this and could possible know much more.

"I have my ways Miss Erin," he told me in a stalkish tone. The _weirdo _pushed his glass up the bridge of his nose. The light reflected on them, making it hard to see his eyes.

_Note to self: stay away from creepy guy with glasses. _

"Eh well you know my name and _much more_.." I mumbled the last part even though I knew he heard every word, "Mind if you tell me your name?"

"Ootori, Kyoya." he said. _Now that I have his name I know what to look out for. _

That's when I took the time to look at my surroundings again. The whole room looked like a tropical rain forest. There were trees and vines everywhere, and they did not look fake. All the guys were wearing grass skirts with sandals. The girlish looking boy was the only one wearing a shirt. _What is this place?_

**_Here's a brilliant idea, why don't you ask. _**

"Hey, mind if I ask but what is this place?" Page looked like she also wanted to know the same thing.

Tamaki was at my side in no time.

"My apologizes, Princess Erin this is The Host club." Tamaki explained, waving his hands at the rest of 'the host club'.

"Host club? What in the world is a host club?"

"The host club is where the handsomest boys with way too much time on their hands entertain beautiful girls that also have way too much time on their hands," he explained again, while doing weird poses.

"What the hell? You strip for girls!" I cried out in shock. _What the hell is wrong with Japan!_

"Oh my god that's just wrong!" Page looked grossed out.

All the color in Tamaki's face left, turning him as white as a ghost. He was soon sent back to his corner of woe.

"What's with that guy?"

"Ignore it, Tamaki-senpai is always acting overly dramatic," the girlish boy commented. He had light brown hair with matching brown eyes, he was also about my height. He looked a little to much like a girl, _but hey who am I to judge? _

That comment made Tamaki's corner of woe even more depressing. _

* * *

_

_**I hope you guys liked it! and I hope it wasn't OOC :x **_

_**please review! (: **_


	9. Hikaru Cries To His Mama

_**I do not own OHSHC. **_

_I hope you guys like! _

_lol I just wanted to say I had a sore throat for 4 days and my friends kept making my fun of my voice -_- (those bitches) well I just took two cough drops and my voice is almost back to normal! =DDD I can't wait to curse them out ! lmao sorry heres chapter 9 enjoy.  
_

* * *

"So... you guys are strippers?" Page broke the silence.

"No we are not 'strippers' we're hosts," Kyoya replied in a monotone.

"Host?"

"Yes, host."

"What's a 'Host'?" I asked.

"A host entertains their guest, and before you say anything we merely flirt with them," Kyoya explained. "Each host has their own respected label. Hunny is the Lolita type, Mori is the Wild type, the twins are the little devil type, Haruhi is the natural type and if you haven't noticed Tamaki is the Princely type, as for myself am the cool type," he continued while pointing at each host.

_That's... different. _

"So whats your pick?" I haven't even noticed Tamaki until he was holding my hand between his. _Ninja? Maybe. He is Japanese after all. _

"None."

"_Whaaaaat_!" Tamaki looked horrified.

"None," I repeated, pulling my hands away from his.

"There must be someone you want!" the twins protested.

"The natural type."

I was completely stunned when Page spoke up.

"Huh?" I asked, confused Page would actually try something so degrading. _Flirt.. more like lie. _

"I said I want the natural type," she replied, while looking at Haruhi the whole time. _I kinda feel bad for her; there's a good chance he's gay. That's the only explanation why he looks so much like a girl.. or Haruhi is a cross dresser? In the end Page is gonna get hurt. _

"Fine..." A bead of sweat slipped down my face. _Now I have to stay._

Page walked over to a table with Haruhi not far behind.

"So Erin..." The twin on my right started.

"Did you pick?" The other on my left finished.

_Who should I pick? _I can't pick the twins; I may end up killing them. Not Tamaki to dramatic. The creepy glasses guy is out of the question. So that only leaves Mori and Mitsukuni._ Well I guess I can choose... _

"Mitsukuni." I picked.

"Yay!" a very cheerful Mitsukuni shouted.

"Come on Rin-chan! Let's go eat cake!"

Mitsukuni grabbed my hand, and pulled me to a table, Mori wasn't far behind. _I guess it's a package deal. _

On the table were all different sorts of cake, all looking so_ good. _The German chocolate cake grabbed my attention, and it seemed Mitsukuni noticed because he soon took a fork full of cake and held it out.

A string of pink dance upon cheeks.

"Here Rin-chan," he smirked at my reaction, but it was soon replace by a childish smile._ Whoa, he seemed so much older for a sec there. _

I nodded before taking a bite. This cake was _orgasmic._ I closed my eyes to savor the taste. A moan soon escaped my lips. _Shit. _

I was feeling more embarrassed when I heard giggling. I opened my eyes, I in fact found a giggling Mitsukuni.

"You _really_ like German chocolate cake, don't you Rin-chan?" he said, grinning. My cheeks were burning up.

"Yeah I guess I do..." I awkwardly said, looking at anything but Mitsukuni.

"Yo Erin!" two _very _annoying twins shouted.

"What?" I groaned as Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into my line of sight.

"Lets play..." Idiot number 1 said.

"The which one is..." Idiot number 2 said.

"Hikaru game!" Both of the... duties said.

"That sounds like a stupid game."

"Why because you know you're gonna lose?" Left.

"No it's stupid because you both are a part of it." I flatly said.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"That you're stupid?" I gave them a '_are you that stupid_' look.

"The stupid one here is you!" The left one shouted. He looked ready to kill me. He was a couple of inches away from me, and due to the fact I was sitting down I had to look up to make eye contact.

"And what are you gonna do about it Hikaru? Cry to your mama?"

Both froze in place as I said 'Hikaru'. _Must have gotten it right for a change. _

_Not to self: Hikaru is more of a hot head._

* * *

_Sorry that this chapter is so short, next will be longer I promise! _

_I hoped I stayed in character and wasn't so shitty! :]_

**_pleasseeeeeeeeee revieww! _**


	10. Eighteen? No Way!

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. _**

I hope you guys like it :]

* * *

"How did you know which one was Hikaru?" Tamaki asked not believing I got it right.

The twins weren't the only one dumbfounded. The other hosts were just as shocked as the twins, well besides Kyoya and Mori.

Hikaru had stormed out of the room, Kaoru not far behind.

"I guessed," I simply answered before bringing my attention back to my cake on the table. I took the fork out of Mitsukuni's hand and took another bite of my cake.

"You can't just guess! There has to be more to it! You must tell us!" Tamaki cried out dramatically. Tamaki ran over to where I was seating, and yanked me out my seat and began shaking me; causing the fork to fly out my hand onto the floor.

"_Get off,_" I hissed. Glaring daggers at him.

Tamaki let go and ran back to his corner of woe_...again. _

"Oh wow Rin-chan! You're the second person able to tell the twins apart!"

"Wait Mitsukuni, you're saying that no one can tell them apart besides me?"

"Haruhi and you are the only ones able to tell them apart," Kyoya corrected.

"Well actually I can't, that was just a lucky guess," I took another bite of my cake.

"That's still a first, likely someone will get it wrong," Kyoya stated.

"There is a first for everything," I said.

"Indeed there is," Kyoya said.

"_ERRIINN!_" I heard Page scream from across the room, I turned around to only be tackled to the ground. _Oww... that really hurt. _

"Page get off," I groaned rubbing the back of my head. I was trying to get _heavy ass_ Page off me but wasn't succeeding.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Chicken butt!"

"..."

I pushed Page with more force, succeeding this time.

"What the hell Page? My back hurts like hell now!" I growled at a giggling Page.

"_Haha!_ I don't know why but I felt like doing that!"

"Urgh, I hate you," I glared.

I sat back down and eat my cake angrily knowing full well I can never hate her.

"Are all Americans so... aggressive?" Tamaki asked looking a bit scared at Page's display of.. _well I really don't know what that was. _

"Most are, but most kill..." I almost burst out laughing at Tamaki's expression, but held it in because I had taken a bit of my cake.

"Just kidding.."

Tamaki sighed in relief, while Haruhi and Mitsukuni sweat-dropped.

"Well the club is about to start in ten minutes, so if you don't mind looking for the twins." Kyoya said.

"Why me?" I said, looking at him as if he grew another head.

"Well you were the one to cause him to storm out, so it's only right that you bring him back.

"I don't have to do anything!" I protested, crossed my arms.

"Erin he does have a point, it was your fault."

"Page! Whose side are you on?"

"Just saying... it's only fair." Page said, raising her hands up.

"Fine!" I said before storming off.

_I can't believe I have to look for those bums. _

I walked around for about three minutes and I was already lost. Kyoya looks smart but sending a girl that hardly knows her way around the school to search for twins was real dumb of him. I walked down a couple more halls, when I turned a corner. I saw one of the twins leaning on the wall, his head hung down._  
_

I walked over to him; by the sounds of my footsteps he raised his head. His eyes soon turned into a glare as he saw me. By the looks of it, I found Hikaru.

"What do_ you_ want?" Hikaru hissed.

"Kyoya told me to look for you and your brother. Where is he anyways?" I asked, confused to see only one of them.

"Well I'm not going," he stubbornly said sticking his hands in his packets.

"As for my brother, that's none of your business," he said bitterly.

"He didn't find you, I'm guessing..." I mumble too myself.

"Well we should go and try to find him, Kaoru might be worried," I said.

"What makes you think I'm Hikaru?" he glared at me.

"Because I doubt Kaoru would be this mad at me, and he wouldn't be wasting his time talking to me when he has to find you," I stated.

Hikaru snorted.

"Hikaru why are you so mad at me?"

He ignored.

"You can't seriously be that mad about me saying you both are stupid?"

Nothing.

"Oh come on Hikaru! You're acting like a second grader!" I screamed in frustration.

I must have gone too far, because something in him seemed to span. He soon pushed me against the wall. His hands were tightly wrapped around my arms with such force it was sure to leave a bruise. He glared at me with such hatred; I can honestly say it scared me. I don't know what Hikaru is capable of doing, and I was afraid to find out.

"You're not supposed to be able to tell us apart..." Hikaru growled. The quote '_If Eye's Could Kill_' soon flew into my head. _I would be so dead right now..._

His grip was stopping the blood from circulating in my arm. I didn't seem to have enough energy to push him away.

"Hikaru get off." I plead.

"No."

"Hikaru."

"SHUT UP!"

Tears clung to the corner of my eyes, tempting to fall.

"_Please let go..._"

He didn't even seem to care I was tearing up. He never lost the hatred that burned in his eyes, nor did he loosen his grip.

"Hikaru, please let go."

"Shut up, you have no right to call me Hikaru!" he hissed.

"Dammit, let go of me!" I tried to pull away, but it only caused him to tighten his hold.

"How?" he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?"

"How can you tell me and Kaoru apart, only Haruhi can! Not some _bitch_ I just met!" He screamed in my face. He yanked me off the wall, then slammed me back against it.

"Oww! Hikaru you're-"

"Just leave," Hikaru said. He quickly let me go before turning around.

Once he let go, my hands soon held my arms where he _grabbed_ me. I couldn't really feel anything because of the numbness but I knew in a couple of minutes they would start hurting like hell.

"Hik-"

"_I SAID GO DAMMIT!_"

I didn't even think twice before running down the hall. I never felt so vulnerable before in my life. I had never let a guy put his hands on _me; they never even got the chance._ But why didn't I stop him before he could even get the chance to hurt me? I knew I could have stopped him if I tried harder, but I didn't. I was too scared. _Why did he scare me so much?_

Tears ran down my face. I didn't even care that I was getting strange looks from people as I passed by. I only wanted to put as much distance between Hikaru and I.

I soon found myself in a garden. I walked over to a bench and sat down. My arms were starting to hurt. I took the blazer and blouse off, leaving me only in a white tank top. My upper arms were forming black and blue marks. I _sighed_.

I placed my blazer and blouse on the other side of the bunch. About two minutes I felt my phone vibrate.

It was a text.

_From: Page _

**_Where r u?_**

I texted back, then slipped the phone back into my pocket.

I heard footsteps walk towards the bench I was sitting on. I looked back to see Mitsukuni. He walked over and sat next to me, pushing my items aside first.

"Erin, there you are... You had Page worried sick about you," he said, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, sorry about that.." I said nervously, then I realized he called me Erin.

"Hey, you called me Erin instead of Rin-chan." I was curious on why he called me by my real name instead but mainly to get off the subject about me 'running away'.

"Do you prefer me calling you Rin-chan or Erin?" he asked, he sounded so mature. I would have sworn he was in his early twenties or something along those lines.

"Any one is fine with me."

"Okay Rin-chan," any trace of seriousness was gone, now replaced by his usual cutesy self. _I have to say I like his other side better... oh god stop thinking like that he could be your little brother for crying out loud! _

"Hey Mitsukuni, no offense but how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

As he said that my mind shut down. _He's what? No... He can't be... He can't be older than me! _

Everything soon went black. I had slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_See I told you this chapter would be long! ^-^ _**

**_hehe I hoped you like, I hoped I stay in character, and I HOPE I wasn't cheesy. lol_**

**_review review review! _**

**_p.s sorry for my mistakes, my editor is busy and I couldn't wait to post this up!  
_**


	11. Calm Your Balls

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. _**

_I know so fast! xD lucky for you it's Saturday and I don't feel like doing my homework! The thing's I do for you guys :3

* * *

_

**_February 17 2010 On A Wednesday_**

_**

* * *

**_

_"Erin wake up."_

_"Erin please wake up!" _

_"Rin-chan, wakey wakey."_

_"Princess Erin wake up."_

_"Come on Erin you got to wake up!" _

The last cry woke me up from my sleep. My eyes slowly began to open, but quickly closed them cause of the bright light.

I began to slowly open my eyes again. This time, I saw four figures hovering over me. As my vision became clear, I saw Page, Haruhi, Mitsukuni and Tamaki.

"Erin you're okay, thank god!" Page cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled me into a tight, but loving hug.

"I'm sorry Page," I said shedding tears of my own. I hated seeing Page cry because of me.

"_Aww_, this is so beautiful! Do you think so Mommy?" Tamaki said wiping the fake tears away. _Mommy? Who the hell is that?_

Page and I let go, and started looking around to find out who Tamaki was talking to.

"If you say so Tamaki," Kyoya agreed halfheartedly.

"Mommy? _Bahahahahahahahaha!_" Page and I fell to the floor laughing our ass off.

"Oh god, that's rich!" I said clenching my stomach.

Tamaki ran to his corner of woe, ranting about no one loving him anymore.

Wiping the tears away, I sat on the couch.

"So.. What time is it?"

"Seven-forty." Kyoya answered.

"Shit!" I jumped out of my seat.

"What?" Page asked.

"A new episode of 'Americas Next Top Model' is showing tonight!" I ran over to where my bag was laying, then I realized I wasn't wearing my blazer and white blouse.

"Wher-"

"Here Rin-chan!" Mitsukuni handed me my blazer and blouse.

"Thank you," I hurried and pulled it on.

"Bye!" I grabbed Pages hand and dashed out the door, leaving everyone dumbfounded_...again. _

"Americans are so strange." I heard Tamaki say before leaving the third music room.

* * *

_Nine-thirty pm. _

Taking a nice long hot bath, going over the events of today.

_Hikaru... _

Why didn't I stop him? Why did he get so mad when I told them apart? Why does he hate me?_ WHY DO I CARE? _

I splashed the water in frustration, accidentally knocking over the shampoo bottle.

"Is everything alright in there?" Page shouted from behind the door.

"Go away Page," I shouted back.

"Well fine, be like that grumpy."

"Whatever..." I mumbled.

I bent over the rim of the tub and out stretched my arm and picked the shampoo up. I placed it back on the corner of the tub, before slipping back in the warm water. Unconsciousness soon took over me.

I woke up to the sound of banging on the door.

"Erin!" Page screamed.

"Okay, okay calm your balls." I yelled at a very impatient Page on the other side of the door.

I stumbled out the tub and grabbed a towel wrapping it tightly around myself before opening the door.

"What do you want?" I said flatly.

"It's been an hour! I think it's only fair I get a chance in there," Page said angrily.

"Whatever," I said under my breathe while stepping around Page into my bedroom.

"Finally," I heard Page say before closing the bathroom door.

I quickly dried myself off. I threw the dirty towel on top of my computer chair; then walked over to my drawer grabbing a over sized t-shirt and a pair of boxers that had hearts on them.

Taken a glance at the digital clock on my night stand. **_10:41_**

I grabbed the phone and flopped down on my bed before dialing Aneesa's number. After two rings Aneesa picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Aneesa asked._ Hehe still has that small baby voice I grew to love. _

"_Aneesa!_" I screamed excitedly.

"_Erin! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_" she shouted hysterically. I giggled.

"Huh?... Hold on," Aneesa said.

"Okay," I told her. I then heard some rustling in the background.

"Erin, you there?" Aneesa asked.

"Si senorita." I said happily.

"_Ahhhhh!_ Erin!"

"I love you, Erin!"

"Hey, Erin I fucking miss you!"

"O.M.G! Erin how are you!"

"How's Japan?"

"Meet any hot Japanese guys?"

"When are you visiting?"

"Bitch come back to New York where the hot 'Emo' guys are at!"

"Mike shut the fuck up!"

"Guys, guys one at a time, I can't hear you all at once." I said gigging, "I can't believe you're all there! Don't you all got school to be at?" I teased.

"Oh shut up! and were not going to school Booboo-chan we had hobo night at the park. You actually woke us up." Aneesa said.

"Aww, with out me? darn."

"Well whore if you were here maybe you could have spent hobo night with us... but _nooooo_ your in Japan," Aneesa teased.

"Oh fine then I wont come Friday to watc-"

"Erin? Who are you talking to?" Page asked stepping out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Page I'm-"

"Page!"

"No way Page!"

"Page we miss you babe!"

"Yo guys shut the fuck up, I'm gonna be def if you keep this up," pulling the phone away from my ear, after I pressed the speaker button.

"Hey guys, I miss you too. Give me a minute I have to get dressed." she said giggling.

"What? Don't tell me you guys are having hot lesbian sex and didn't invite me!" Mike asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, yes we are and no guys allowed." I teased.

"Erin shut up!" Page giggled throwing my slipper aiming for my head. I bent over before it could hit me.

"So what about Friday?" Aneesa asked.

"Me and Page are coming to watch 'Vampires Suck' also staying till Saturday," I said with a grin.

"Yay!"

"I can't wait!"

"Yes Page and Erin are coming!"

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me for to long Erin."

"_Ewww_ Mike!" I said laughing hysterically.

"That hurts, hurts real deep Erin." I can already picture Mikes face full of fake sadness, well he was always a terrible actor.

"Well _niguhhs_ we have to go we have school in the A.M," Page said in her '_ghetto_' voice, after she grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"_Aww!_" I heard everyone say in union.

"Sorry yo, but wez gotz to go," I said grabbing the phone out of pages hand, also using my '_ghetto_' voice.

"Chao my _niguhhs_!" Aneesa said playing along. I heard severely 'byes' before the line went dead.

"Man I miss them," I said placing the phone back on the receiver.

"Yeah me too, I sure can't wait to see them Friday," Page agreed while crawling under the covers.

"It's gonna be an amazing weekend," I said getting under the covers.

"Night Erin."

"Night Page."

The phone call had really helped me get my mind off what happened earlier; well long enough, so I was able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**_:]] I hope you guys liked, oh I also had to change the dates *_* so it would be realistic_**

**_When Erin called it was 10:45 pm in Japan, In New york it was 8:45 am _**

**_and sorry if I offended you with the word 'niguhh' it was all out of fun. please no killing? :X _**

**_please revieww! _**


	12. Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_****_ or 'For Your Entertainment' by Abam Lambert _**

_Lol I am so on a roll! 2 chapters in less then 24 hours! xD I'm like you guys I can't wait to see what happens next. __well his chapter 12 hopeee you like, maybe love? ;]_

_p.s lots of swearing :3  
_

**_

* * *

_****_February 18 2010 On A Thursday_**

_"Take the__ pain, Take the pleasure, I'm the master of both, Close your eyes, Not your mind, Let me into your soul, I'ma work it till you're totally blown!"_

I groaned, stepping out of the warmth of my bed. I walked over to my bag and dug my phone out.

"Hello?" my voice was husky.

"Good morning sweet heart," My mother greeted me.

"Why are you calling when we live in the same house? Can't you just walk down the hall?" I asked confusedly.

"Well that's gonna be hard to do from the airport."

"Airport? You didn't tell me anything about that."

"Well I'm telling you now, but that's not the point, the point is that I need you to do me a favor," My mother changed the subject.

"Can you at least tell me where you're going?"

"Okay, fair enough. I'm taking a small vacation with Mrs Hitachiin to try to get on her good side," she said.

"How small?"

"One week."

"Yeah and that's _real_ small."

"Okay, back to the favor. I want you to take her sons with-"

"No."

"Erin you didn't even let me finish!"

"I don't have to know what you're about to ask and the answer is no," I said in a monotone.

"Erin, please. Mrs Hitachiin doesn't trust her boys to stay home alone," she begged.

"Don't they have people that work for them?"

"Yes b-"

"Well then they don't need to _be anywhere_ with me."

"If you don't take them with you, you can kiss New York goodbye."

"But Mom!"

"No buts you take them or you don't, but keep in mind if you don't, don't even think about going to New York."

"Oh come on, I don't even get along with them."

"_Try_ to get along, the spring line is riding on this."

"_Mom..._""

"Come on just do it, please?"

"_Fine..._"

"Thank you sweety!"

"Yeah yeah."

"Go get ready for school, oh and the twins don't know about it yet so you have to clue them in. Bye!" The line soon went dead.

_I-effing-hate my-effing-life. _

"Who were you talking too?" Page asked, stepping out the bathroom.

"I'll tell you later."

_

* * *

_

"Damn that sucks!" Page said. We were in my car on our way to school.

"I know, I fucking hate my mom and her 'spring line'," I said bitterly.

"Like seriously fuck the spring line," I said at a red light.

"I agree, wait do they even know English?"

"I don't know, and hopefully they don't."

"True that."

_

* * *

_

It was the last period of school and I hadn't seen the twins yet, and I wasn't really looking forward to our 'encounter' but I really did miss Aneesa and the gang so I had to suck it up and get it over with.

The bell rang through out the huge building signaling school was over. I grabbed my stuff and walked over to Page's sleeping figure.

"Page get up," I ordered.

"Five more minutes," Page said sleepily.

I yanked her exposed ear.

"_Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!_" Page yelled getting up from her seat.

"Great you're up, let's go." I said not paying any attention to the glare she was sending my way. I just walked over to the exit.

Page grumbled before taking her bag and walking up behind me.

"A simple 'Wake up Page' would have worked to, ya know."

"No it wouldn't cause that's what I tried before yanking your ear."

"It still hurts by the way."

I ignored her all the way to the god awful place I like to call the 'host strip club'._ Yeah I still think they strip. _

I opened the door, and those stupid rose petals flew every where like the last time, and just as before all the hosts were standing not so far away from the door.

"Welcome."

"Rin-" I cut Mitsukuni before he continued his sentence.

"I only came here for one thing and one thing alone."

"And what would that be?" Kyoya asked.

"I need to talk to the twins."

"What?" they said in union.

"Don't give me a hard time, this was all your mothers doing so just follow me and everything can go by fast."

Page and I were in a abandoned room with the twins.

"So what's our mothers doing?" the twins asked in union.

"Actually our mothers doing."

"Explain," Hikaru said. _Wow it does seem like I can tell them apart._

"Your mother and my mother are going on a vacation for a week and your mother doesn't trust you both enough to leave you two alone.." I trailed off, I really hated the next part.

"So for one week you have to... stay with us." Page finished for me.

"You're joking right?" Hikaru asked dumbly.

"I would never lie about something like this." I said.

"This is not happening!" Hikaru shouted angrily, throwing his arms in the air.

"Hikaru calm down, it's only one week. Besides their place is big enough so it's not like we have to see them." Kaoru told Hikaru calming him down.

"True_.._**.** Fine we'll go."

"It's not like you had a choice in the matter anyways," I said under my breath.

"So you should go pack, because today's the first day of this _long _week," Page said.

"Damn." Hikaru groaned.

"Oh last thing, were going to New York Friday and coming back on Saturday."

"WHAT! WHY?" the twins screamed in union, their eyes widened.

"Because me and Page are going to visit some old friends and also were going to see 'Vampires Suck'." I explained.

"Also do you know English?"

"Yes we do," Kaoru said.

"Fuck." Page and I groan in union. _Damn, _they're _rubbing off on me and Page. _

* * *

I had showed the twins to their room twenty minutes ago. Now I was laying in bed wondering about this weekend, what will happen? Will it still be awesome even if the twins are involved or will it suck ass because they're tagging along?

I really hope it doesn't suck. That would just ruin my weekend. I turned around and looked out my window. It was eight something at night. The moon seemed to shine brighter tonight.

I closed my eyes, forcing sleep but it wasn't working. I was still wide awake. _Damn insomnia._

I decided to get a glass of milk, maybe that will calm my nerves I walked out of my room, down to the kitchen. When I got there I saw someone had already beaten me there. It was one of the twins. Which ever one it was they were digging in my fridge.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. He jumped 5 feet in the air, dropping whatever was in his hands on the ground.

"Crap!" He said looking around for something to clean it up with.

I walked over to the light switched and turned the lights on. By the lights turning on he turned around.

"Kaoru what are you doing?"

His eyes grow, shocked once again took over his face.

"Yeah yeah I can tell y'all apart now explain." I crossed my arm, awaiting an answer from the ginger haired boy.

"I got hungry," he simply said.

"You know it's rude to eat other peoples food without there permission," I said glaring.

"Your point?" He glared back.

"My point is _don't. touch. my. food._" I growled taking a step after each word. I was only a feet away from a very nervous Kaoru. _Interesting... _

"Do you understand?" I said walking up to him till we were just a few inches away.

"_Y-yes_." He said stupidly. I was strangely very attracted to this scared Kaoru.

"Good... or you might have been punished." I seductively said grabbing his arm gently wrapping it around my waist. His face flushed by the contact.

"Aww... is someone scared of a little contact now?" I teased.

He swallowed hard. His face still a bright pink. We never broke eye contact. This was so much fun. I grabbed his other arm and wrapped that around my waist also. Causing my body to push up against his. His face seemed to become even more red. If that was even possible.

"Do you like it, Kaoru?"

"Y-yes, I-I mean n-no I m-mean..." I silenced him with my finger pushed against his lips. Which were soft. _I wonder how it would feel to kiss him... _

I wrapped my arms around his neck lowering his head. His eyes widened as he figured out what I was doing, but he didn't seem like he was going to stop. If I knew any better he also wanted to kiss me. Our lips were only inches away when we were interrupted by someone. I turned my head around, my eye soon met with a very _pissed off _Hikaru.

I smirked.

* * *

**_Lol I couldn't help my self, hehe I just hope I stayed in character. _**

**_Revieww! Revieww! Reviewww! =DD _**


	13. Too Tired And Stubborn To Care

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._**

_OMG 92 reviewwwss i love you guys! :'D _**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_February 18 2010 On A Thursday_**

Hikaru looked like he was going to explode at any minute. His eyes were filled with rage. He looked even scarier than the last encounter. Just thinking about it gives me the shivers. Kaoru arms left my waist once he saw Hikaru standing there. Kaoru's expression was a cross between sadness and fear. Why would he be afraid? It's not like his brother would hurt him, me on the other hand I can't really say.

Hikaru was in front of me in seconds; soon his hand collided against my cheek.

My head was turned ninety degrees to right, my eyes widen. I was beyond flabbergasted. I wasn't able to get a grasp of what just happened. The stinging in my cheek brought me out of my dazed state. Then it registered to my brain. Hikaru Hitachiin had just slapped. He had just slapped me. **_Hard. _**

Instantly anger clouded my mind, before I could even think twice I punched him squared in the nose. Hikaru raised his hands and clenched his bleeding nose.

"_Fuck!_" Hikaru shouted blood seeping through the cracks in his hands.

"_Why did you do that?_" Kaoru spat angrily.

"_Are you serious? You are really asking me why I just punched that bastard in the face,_" I screamed enraged by his stupidity, I thought my red cheek would explain everything. _I guess not. _

"_But that doesn't give you any right to punch him in the face!_" Kaoru shot back. While I and Kaoru were biting each others head off Hikaru was looking for something to cease his bleeding nose.

"Whatever," I finally just gave up, he was just too stubborn and I was honestly to tired too give a shit anymore.

"You two go to your bedroom. I'll send a maid up to check your nose out," I ordered the twins before leaving the kitchen_._

_

* * *

_

**_February 19 2010 On A Friday_**

The next morning Page and I had to wake up at four AM because we didn't pack yet and had to be ready to leave at six. It usually takes up to sixteen hours to get from Japan to New York, but we're taking my families private jet; only taking half the time to get there. These are the moments where I'm grateful that I'm rich.

I was done packing around four fifty. Page had been done ten minutes ago, and was now taking her shower. I checked if I packed everything I needed for the trip. I had. Page didn't look like she was gonna be done anytime soon. I decided to check on the twins.

It didn't take me too long to get to the guest room the boys were staying in. They were only five rooms down.

I knocked on the door a few times, and waited for them to opening up. A minute passed and nothing happened. I decided to knock again. This time I heard a grunt coming from inside the room.

"Hey guys, are you up?" I shouted from the other side of the door.

I heard mumbling, taking that as a yes I told them to be downstairs and ready by five forty. I heard them groan as I walked down the hall to my room.

I closed the door as I stepped in.

"Good morning Erin," Page greeted pulling a long black sleeved shirt over her head.

"There's nothing good about it," I groaned.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Page teased.

"Those damn twins," I angrily mumbled.

"What?" she asked suddenly curious.

"I'm gonna take a shower now," I said completely ignoring her question.

I turned the shower off before stepping out. I out stretched my hand where my towel usually hung, feeling nothing there I turned around and saw it wasn't there. _Damn, I ran out of clean towels. _I walked over to the door, and stuck my head out.

"Page... Page, are you there?" I asked looking around the room.

I didn't find any sign of Page; most have gone down to he kitchen for food. Not caring anymore I walked out the bathroom. I was about to pull a pair of underwear on when the door opened.

"Erin you want me to tell the chef to leave you some pancakes?" Page said walking through the front door. Page quickly turned around when she saw I was basically naked in front of her.

"I'm _sooooo _sorry!" Page apologized guessing her cheeks were burning from embarrassment as were mine.

"Uh... no it's okay...yeah," I said awkwardly pulling the boys shorts completely up.

"Tell me when to turn okay?"

"Sure."

I grabbed a bra and quickly pulled it on.

"Okay you can turn around."

"Dude! I thought you said you were covered?" Page shouted cover her eyes.

"Wow Page don't act like you never saw me in my undergarments before... cause you have." I reminded her while pulling up a pair of light blue skinny jeans.

"So? Doesn't mean I wanna see it again," Page said teasingly as she sat on the bed, even though she was joking, it kinda hurt._I thought I got over it by now, I guess I didn't...sigh. _

"Erin, what's wrong?" Page asked looking concern.

"Nothing, I just don't know what top to wear," I lied faking a smile.

"Oh I know the perfect top to wear if that's what you need," she said happily buying my lie.

"Here," Page tossed me a gray v-neck sweater.

"Thanks," I thanked her as I slipped the sweater on.

"Oh its five thirty eight I'll see you done there," she said before walking out the room with her two suitcases.

I grabbed my worn out vans and slipped them on. I ran and I grabbed my black eyeliner off the dresser and put some on before grabbing my suitcase and leaving the room. As I approached the entrance I saw the twins and Page waiting by the door. I looked at the grandfather clock that was parallel from the door. _**5:59. **_

"Well it's time to head out," I told everyone. I walked to the door, dragging my suitcase with me and pulled it open. What stood out there scared the living shit out of me.

* * *

**_Well heres chapter 13, I hope you guys like it :] _**

**_review! please and thank you _**


	14. Twinkle Toes? Avatar!

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_February 19 Thursday_**

_No! This can not be happening! _

My awesome trip to New York just changed into a strip host club _nightmare. _Yes the freaking host club had 'joined' the trip. Well at least creepy guy with glasses isn't here, that's just suicidal.

We were now all on the jet. Page and I were sitting in one row. The twins in another. Tamaki and Haruhi next to the twins row. Mori and Mitsukuni were in front of mine and Pages row.

We had been on for a good hour, and most of them fell asleep. Me and Mitsukuni were the only ones still up. I only knew that cause he ordered another piece of cake. _Where does he put it all? And why isn't he fat? _

_Japan is so weird._

My mind then wondered off. My biggest fear right about now, that they'll find out my past. I'm now feeling very grateful Kyoya isn't here because then they'll all know for sure.

I leaned in my chair a bit more and glance out the window. The jet was now flying over the ocean. It looked so beautiful yet terrifying. I had a huge fear of heights but than again I love flying,_ how weird is that? _

Than I began thinking of the years before my mother got remarried. Those were the days I hated my life the most. Yeah I know I sound like most of the teenage population but like all of them I didn't have normal teenage problems. I did but it was extremely worse, and I always felt like I was the only one that had a hard life_._ _Talk about being over dramatic?_ I chuckled at the thought.

"Rin-chan what are you thinking about?" Mitsukuni asked bring me out of my train of thought.

"Nothing important," I answered. Mitsukuni was on his knees looking over the seat.

"You sure? You seemed really concentrated," Mitsukuni stated.

"Nah it was nothing really."

"Okay Rin-chan if you say so," he said cutely before sitting back in his seat.

I looked out the window for a bit longer before falling asleep on Pages shoulder.

_

* * *

_

**_February 20 Friday _**

As we left the airport we caught a taxi and went to the hotel my mother booked for me, Page and the twins, 'The St. Regis New York'. My mother had booked two Deluxe rooms. Due to the fact the entire circus had joined our trip, we had to book more rooms. After that was taken care of, we all went to our rooms.

Page and I were sharing one, the twins were also sharing as were Mori and Mitsukuni, but Tamaki and Haruhi got there own rooms.

Page had went out to get something to eat. I'm still wondering why she didn't get room service.

It was one fifty four am, and I wasn't tired. I really needed to go to bed. I decided to take some sleeping pills. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a small blue bottle of sleeping pills. I took two in my hands and walked over to the bathroom after I placed the bottle back in my bag. I went in the bathroom and walked over to the sink. I took the two pills and threw them into my mouth. Then I turned the water on and brought my head down to the tap and drank the water. As the pills went down my throat I turned the tap off.

The pills started kicking in as I stepped back into the room. I was to lazy to change so I just took my jeans and sweater off and laid on the bed in only my underwear and bra.

I had fallen asleep as soon as I got under the covers. Thirty minutes later I felt Page crawling under the covers. Even though there were two beds she still slept with me.

* * *

**_February 20 Friday  
_**

The next morning I woke up with a major headache, and it didn't help that Page was shaking me.

"Erin, wake up it's ten you have to get ready!" Page screamed excitedly.

"Oh come on it's too early and I have a huge headache so please for the love of _god _let go of me," I groaned yanking myself out of her grasp.

"Oh come on we have to be out by twelve," said, pouting her lips.

"And you're waking me up at ten because?"

"Because..."

"...Because?"

"Uhh..."

"_Page! _Get away from me and let me sleep, dammit!" I snared grabbing the covers and pulling them over my head.

"Fine then," Page whined before leaving the room. _Finally peace and quite. _

_**50 minutes later**_

Knock, knock...Knock, knock...Knock, knock...Kno-

"Who ever it is stop the damn banging!" I screamed.

"Erin it's ten fifty start getting ready!" Page screamed from the hall way.

"Go!"

"Be down in thirty minutes, that should give you enough time to take a shower and get dressed," Page stated thoughtfully.

"I said go!" I screamed throwing a pillow at the door.

"I'm going, I'm going... _Geez_."

I got off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed quickly. I checked myself in the mirror before heading out the door. I walked down to the Lobby and found the host club and Page waiting by the doors.

"Ready?" I asked walking up to the group of teens.

"We been ready twenty minutes ago..." Hikaru said rudely.

"Well no one asked you," I said just as bitterly as he had.

"Uhh, yes you did..." the other said.

"Whatever we're gonna be late if we keep this chatting up," I ignored the last comment and continued my way out the glass doors.

"So what time is it?" I asked as we drove off to my friend Aneesa's apartment. I had called a limo to drive us there.

"Let me see... eleven forty five," Page answered.

"Good we have enough time."

"Rin-Chan why don't you tell us a little about your friends?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Well you're only meeting Aneesa, Taylor and Mike," I said.

"You were gonna meet Debbie, Zach, Greg and Kim but they couldn't make it," Page said.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked sadly, as if he knew them.

"It's not important and pretty boring if you ask me," Page said nicely. More like '_It's none of your damn business twinkle toes_'..._that reminds me I need to watch more Avatar._

"Miss Booker we are two minutes away from Miss Harrichandra apartment," the driver informed me.

"Thanks."

"Apartment?" the twins asked confusedly.

"Yes apartment."

"As in commoner dwelling?" Tamaki asked.

"You can say that," said Page.

"You have poor friends? How cute!" Tamaki squealed happily.

"They're not poor, you douche. They have money!" I hissed.

Tamaki cried and hid behind Haruhi.

"..._Wimp_."

"Were here."

I hurried out the limo as the rest followed. Aneesa lived in a three bedroom apartment with her parents and older sister.

"This so exciting to see a commoner in there natural habitat!" Tamaki squealed.

"For the last time they're not poor, you retard!"

I bet you're wondering how did I meet her? Well I wasn't always rich, I use to attend public school and that's where I meet all my friends.

After Tamaki's 'episode', we walked to the entrance of the building. I opened the door and held it for everyone. When all of them were inside the building I guided them to Aneesa's apartment. Lucky enough it was on the first floor.

I knocked on the door and in one time the door flew opened. Before I could even process anything I was pulled into an embrace by Aneesa. She was an inch taller than me, with short black hair that held hot pink highlights. She had light brown skin, and light brown eyes but wore glasses so you can hardly till. Aneesa's beautiful but she's so blind she couldn't even see it.

"I missed you _sooo_ much," said Aneesa.

"I missed you too, Nee-San," I said hugging her tighter. We stayed like that for a few seconds just savoring the moment.

"Yeah forget about me why don't ya," Page said annoyed, crossing her arms above her chest.

"_No, no, no,_ I can never forget about my little chipmunk!" Aneesa cried out, yanking Page into a bear hug.

"Better," Page said evilly but had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my, this is heart breaking!" Tamaki cried out fake tears tempting to fall. "They hardly have any space for one!"

Aneesa than noticed the host club.

"Who are they?" Aneesa asked confused.

"The host strip club."

"We do not strip!" Tamaki and the twins screamed in union.

"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say... So hows everything?" turning my attention back to Aneesa.

"Nothing really, it's just isn't the same without you here anymore," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I wish I never moved_," I sigh. _

"Well we should go meet the others," Page changing the subject.

"Right, Aneesa you're ready?"

"Yup, just let me grab my wallet," Aneesa said walking to her room.

"Oh no it's on me."

"No you are not paying for me Booboo-Chan and that's final," Aneesa said putting the wallet in her back pocket.

"Come on I have so mu-"

"Erin..."

"Fine, sourpuss," I pouted like a four year old.

* * *

"_Erin!_"

"_Mike!_"

I wrapped my arms around Mike's neck as he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me against his lean frame. Mike was my first crush, my first kiss, and my first heartache. Long story short he never saw me more than a sister, in other words I wasn't _hot_ enough for him. But I don't blame him for thinking that because it was true. Then you're wondering how was he my first kiss, well just say I changed a lot since I was eleven.

"God Erin I missed you so fucking much," Mike said lovingly against my shoulder.

"Same here."

"Are all Americans so affectionate?" Tamaki asked worriedly as he took a glance at Haruhi.

"Like you should be talking, Mister 'your laughter is music to my ears'," I said sarcastically.

Tamaki soon found a corner and declared it his corner of woe.

"Okay..." Mike said weirded out by Tamaki's action.

"Hi, I'm Taylor," Taylor said, she had short black hair that came to just above her shoulders and her pale skin made it stand out even more.

"Hello Tay-Chan I'm Haninozuka, Mitsukuni but you can call me Hunny," Mitsukuni said cheerfully, "and this is Morinozuka, Takashi but you can call him Mori."

"Yeah," Mori said. _Whoa I thought he was a mute. _I waited for the twins to introduce them self but they didn't so I took it upon my self to do so._  
_

"And those too asses over there are Hikaru and Kaoru," the twins glared daggers at me as the words left my mouth. "And the guy in the corner is Tamaki, and the other guy is Haruhi."

"..._Japanese are weird_..." Taylor and Mike said in union.

"So what should we do till the movies start?" Page asked taking a drink from her water. We were all in Mikes living room. Page, Mike and I were on the biggest sofa. The twins were sitting in one on the love sets, while Mori and Mitsukuni were siting in the other. Taylor was laying on a blank in front of the sofa I was sitting on.

"What time is it anyways?" I questioned.

"One fifteen," Taylor answered.

"And the movie starts?"

"Eight thirty."

"Hmm... do what ever till then?"

"You people are boring," Hikaru said apathetically with his right arm propped on the arm rest and his chin rested in his hand.

"Yeah? Well you know what?" I hissed.

"What?" he glared.

"I don't give a rats ass."

"That sounds more appealing then spending a whole week with your whorish ass!" Hikaru growled standing up from his seat.

I couldn't even come up with a comeback, I was too pissed to even form a sentence let alone a word. I was about to tackle Hikaru and beat the shit out of him. But Mike grabbed my arms, preventing me from doing so.

"Let me at him!" I growled trying to get out of his bond, but failing miserably.

"Erin, please calm down," Mike whispered gently in my ear.

The sound of his calming voice washed over me taking my anger towards Hikaru away. After a few deep breaths I sat back on the sofa as if nothing happened.

"Now that's over with who wants pizza?" Taylor said happily with a phone in her hand.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait D: but I was really busy for the past two weeks? yeah I think it was that long. _

_Sorry if it seems rushed, boring and a all around bad chapter. I pretty much just forced my self to write while I had writers block. _

_:x maybe you'll like it, but I bet you wont. _

_review anyways!  
_


	15. Team Edward or Team Jacob?

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.  
_**

_Thanks for all the reviews! _

* * *

We had all decided to order pizza considering we forgot to eat this morning. Once the pizza had arrived, we broke off into groups. Tamaki and Taylor were chatting away. Tamaki was flirting up a storm and it actually worked on her. _Poor Taylor..._

The twins and Mike were telling one another about pranks they pulled and basically crazy shit they've done.

Aneesa, Haruhi, Page and Mori were having a little conversation of there own. Well Aneesa, Page and Haruhi were the ones holding the conversation with Mori occasionally agreeing with someone.

Mitsukuni and I were talking about random things. I learned somethings about Mitsukuni, as did he about me but most were lies.

A few hours later, we had to go. It was about seven when we got to the climax. We still had a half an hour to burn.

"How much longer tell the movie begins, Erin?" Haruhi asked.

"About twenty eight more minutes," I answered after taking a glance at my watch.

"This is your idea of fun?" the twins asked. They were leaning on a wall opposite from the line the rest of us were standing on. We were all on a line awaiting till it was time for the movie to begin.

"Yes," Taylor said.

"It's lame," they said flatly.

"The movie hasn't even started," Taylor argued.

"And your point is?"

"My point is, of course it's boring now cause we have to wait but when the movie starts you wont be saying that," Taylor said frustrated by the twins stupidity, _or was that just me? _

"Still your not even trying to make the wait pleasant."

"Hikaru, Kaoru we don't give a shit, now close your mouth and act your age, is that so hard?" I snapped.

"You people have no life," they said finally shutting up.

"What's this movie about?" Tamaki asked.

"It's basically making fun of the Twilight Saga and bits of other things," Mike explained.

"So it's a Comedy," Haruhi pointed out.

"_Si_," Taylor said.

"Twilight Saga? I never heard of it," Tamaki said.

"Weird that's really popular now a days," I said.

"When we get back to Japan you are so watching both movies with me!" Page shouted happily.

"Yeah, she's obsessed with Twilight," Mike whispered. Well more like attempted but epically failed.

"I'm not obsessed!" Page screamed in defense.

"Say's the girl that has wet dreams about Edward Cullen," Mike laughed hysterically as he ran away avoiding a very embarrassed and pissed off Page. The twins, Aneesa and I were laughing our asses off, Tamaki looked confused and Mitsukuni tried to contain his giggles but was unsuccessful. Mori and Haruhi kept there blank stares not caring.

"I swear that boy has a death wish," Taylor sweat-dropped.

* * *

_"Edward?" Becca said._

_"Edward? Where?" Team Edward asks, than she sees Edward glittering in the sun light._

_"Edward, we love you, you're the best!" She says dazzled._

_"No, Jacobs the best!" Another girl that was Team Jacob appears and smacks Team Edward with a shovel._

_Everyone laughed. I heard a lot of 'Team Jacob' and a few 'Team Edward', Page being one of the few._

_"Jacob, run!" Becca screams, as she trips on a branch._

_Jacob jumps above Becca and lands as a chihuahua._

_"A chihuahua?" Becca said disbelievingly._

* * *

"_Hahaha! That movie was genius!_" Page laughed, as we left the climax.

"I know and I am so '_Team I Don't Give A fuck_'!" I said laughing along with Page as we stepped into the limo.

"I have got to get myself one of those t-shirts," Aneesa commented as the limo took off.

"Same here," Mike agreed.

"So what did you think of the movie guys?" Taylor asked the hosts.

"The movie was alright," Hikaru said coolly but we all knew he loved it by all the laughter he produced.

"I liked it," Kaoru answered honestly earning a look from Hikaru.

"Well I did," Kaoru nervously said.

Hikaru glared out the window and ignored his twin brother who was trying to earn his brothers forgiveness.

"I really liked the movie, right Takashi?" Mitsukuni said cutesy.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"That movie was to graphic for my daughters innocent eyes and ears!" Tamaki shrieked, placing his right hand on his forehead dramatically and using his free arm to pull Haruhi in a bone crushing hug.

"Sempai let go of me!"

"Daughter?" Aneesa asked looking at Haruhi questionably.

"Nice move Tono," the twins sweat-dropped.

"I-I mean...uh Daughter as in...no it's not...I meant to say_...Haruhi!_" Tamaki stuttered worriedly before hiding behind Haruhi.

"So Haruhi's a girl?" Mike asked looking at Tamaki.

"No!" Tamaki gulped looking very suspicious.

"But you just called her Daughter?" Mike questioned.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Tono they know, no point in trying to hide it from them," Kaoru said.

"_I knew it..._"

"What?" the hosts said union looking at me oddly.

"I knew Haruhi was one out of two things. A cross dresser, or gay."

"And you never told me?" Page blushed.

"It slipped my mind?" I laughed nervously. Page glared.

"Please don't tell anyone about Haruhi being a girl?" Tamaki begged.

"Okay I wont tell anyone but why is she dressed as a boy?"

"I broke a vase that cost eight hundred million yen and not being able to pay them back. I now have to repay them as being a part of there club," Haruhi explained.

"That sucks," Taylor commented.

"Yeah."

"_Haruhi! You're saying you hate the host club?_"

"...It's not my first choice."

* * *

**_sorry for the shortness, I'll promise the next one will be lonnnggggerrr! that's what she wished. :P _**

_review please._


	16. Old Men And Ketchup

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

_I hope you like. **  
**_

* * *

After the movie we had all took the limo back to Mike's house. Well not all of us, Haruhi had gone back to the hotel because she was tired. Tamaki had left with her, not wanting his 'little girl' to go back to the hotel unprotected. The twins had followed complaining that it was too boring.

And that's when my night had gotten a whole lot better.

Luckily Mike's parents were on a romantic evening so we wouldn't be bothered by them tonight.

The gang and the two remanding host club members were all in Mikes living room chatting away till Taylor spoke up.

"Guys it's ten o'clock, I'm not tired. We got a room full of people. We should do something."

"What do you suggest we do, Taylor?" Aneesa asked curiously. Aneesa was sitting on the floor with her back propped against the wall.

"Anything but this. Like seriously I'll rather watch paint dry than sit here and do nothing," Taylor complained.

"How about a good old game of truth or dare," Mike smirked.

"What are we eight?" Taylor grumbled.

"Well it's something," Mike mumbled childishly.

"We should play!" Mitsukuni cried out gleefully as he hugged his bunny closer to him.

"Right Takashi?"

"Yeah,"Mori agreed apathetically.

"_Noooooo_, it's so junior high!" Taylor protested dragging the 'No' out.

"I never played the game before so can we please play it, Tay-Chan?" Mitsukuni asked Taylor adorably. He bated his eyes and puckered out his button lip._ Awww... _

"Uh... su-sure why not," Taylor stuttered.

"Okay everyone in a circle, it's time for truth or dare," I said grinning.

Everyone attempted to make a circle but in the end it looked more like a deformed oval.

"Before we begin I'll like to warn whoever refuses to do as told has to drink a cup of ketchup," Aneesa announced.

"Ew."

"Gross."

"I hate ketchup," Taylor gagged.

"I know, now there hardly be a chance someone will refuse a dare if that's the punishment," Aneesa said smugly.

"Okay, so who's going first?" I asked.

"..."

"No takers?" Still nothing.

"Wimps, I'll just pick... Mike it was your idea why don't you go first."

"It was Taylor's nagging that got me to suggest it," Mike defended.

"Yeah, but you were still the one that chose it!"

"Enough, Mike truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run up and down the block only in your boxers screaming 'I'm a women, hear me roar'." I said, my lips turning into huge grin. Everyone with the exception of Mike and Mori burst into a fit of giggles.

"_What? No,_" Mike declined.

"You gotta do it Mike," Taylor teased.

"_Hell no!_" Mike hissed.

"Aneesa mind getting the cup of ketchup?" I asked Aneesa.

"No not at all," She replied getting up from her sitting position.

"_No, wait!_" Mike objected.

"So you'll do it?" I said still grinning. Aneesa sat back down awaited Mikes answer.

"_...Fine..._" Mike said defeated.

"Would you like to remove your cloths here or the restroom?" I taunted.

"Oh shut up," Mike said rolling his eyes in a annoyed manner.

Mike took his shoes and cloths off. He was now standing before all of us in only his boxers and socks.

"_Un uh_, no socks."

He growled before stripping his socks of his feet.

"Happy?"

"Extremely," I smirked.

"Come on, come on we don't have all day now," Taylor said. She had gotten up and was now pushing Mike out the door. The rest of us followed.

"Aneesa, you got your camera?" I asked.

"Of course," she said holding up her digital camera.

We were now standing on the side walk, it was zero degrees outside. _I'm so happy I'm not Mike now..._

"_It's s-so c-co-ld o-outside_," Mike shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself in attempt to keep warm.

"Go on Mike, do your dare," Taylor mocked.

"_I hate you._"

"Less talking more running!" I shouted pushing Mike a few inches.

Mike took off down the block and came running back once he got to the end. People stared at him oddly for a few seconds before proceeding to what they were doing.

"You need to say it too or no coming back inside!"

"_It's my house!_"

"I don't give a shit."

Mike groaned and ran down the block again.

"_I'm a women, hear me roar!_" Mike screamed, drawing attention to himself again.

"_You fagget putt some cloths on!_" a old man shouted from across the street.

"_Shut the fuck up you old man, mind your own business!_" Mike shouted back.

"_Come here and say that to my face sonny!_" the old man said, throwing his fist in the air.

"I'll come and show your wrinkle ass a lesson," Mike hissed. I ran and pulled his arm before he was able to cross the street. The light then turned green.

"Mike, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled spinning him around.

"So you have your gal do all your fighting for you ah? What fruitcake," the old man laughed.

"Shut it!" Mike shrieked, pushing pass me.

"I'm so scared, I'm peeing my pants," the old man mocked.

"That's nothing new."

"Gal, you better shut that boyfriend of yours up before he gets a whopping!"

"You toothless-"

"Mike stop his an elder for crying out loud just leave it alone," I warned pulling him back to where the others were.

"_Yeah you better run!_"

"Ignore him."

When we got back to the rest of them. Taylor and Aneesa were laughing their heads off. Mitsukuni was sitting on top of Mori shoulders with a worried expression on is face.

"Is everything alight?" Mitsukuni asked genuinely.

"Yeah everything's fine," I smiled reassuring him, Mitsukuni returned the smile.

"Well we should get back inside," Aneesa said walking back to the house. Pushed pass all of us and was the first one inside.

"Sweet, sweet heat!" Mike lovely said. He began to put his cloths on quickly.

"Taylor truth or dare?" Mike asked.

We were all back in our deformed oval.

"Truth."

"_Pussy_," Mike teased.

"Whatever, just ask me already."

"Do you swallow or spit?"

"Swallow."

"_What?_" My eyes widen.

"_Haha_- I joke I joke," Page laughed.

"Yeah right," Mike laughed.

"_Shut up!_" Page punching his arm.

"_Ow!_"

"I didn't even hit you that hard... _wuss_," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Truth or dare Erin?" Taylor asked ignoring Mike's glare.

"Truth," I replied, leaning on the sofa.

"What's with all the damn truths, freaking pussies," Mike sweat-dropped.

"Says the guy that got owned by a senior citizen," Taylor teased.

"_Hey, Erin held me back!_"

"Excuses, excuses."

"Hello? My truth?"

"I dare you to call the twins and tell them that you wanna have hot passionate sex with them," Page said evilly.

"Dare? I said truth."

"Oh come on I know everything about you so what's the point?"

"Okay but I'm not doing that."

"Ketchup?" Aneesa said.

"That doesn't apply to this."

"So it did to my dare?" Mike hissed.

"_Mine was truth first than it changed to dare!_"

"It's still the same thing."

"No it's not."

"Everyone that thinks it does apply raise there hand," Mike said.

Everyone but my self raised there hand.

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, now do your dare or drink some ketchup," Taylor said.

* * *

**_Lol here's chapter 16 for ya, I hope you like_**

**_and sorry for the mistakes -.- I wrote this at night. _**

**_review please! :) and i don't know... can i have at least 8 reviews for this chapter? o.o hehe just asking :) _**

**_bye_**


	17. Stupid Invisible Rocks

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**_

* * *

**Ring. **

_Please don't pick up. _

**Ring.**

_Please don't pick up. _

**Ring.**

_Please don't- _

"_Hello?_"

_Dammit. _

"Hi."

"Erin?"

"That would be me."

"How did you get this number?"

"Facebook?"

"I don't have a Facebook account."

"..."

"Why are you wasting my time with your pointless phone call?"

"_This call isn't pointless!_"

"Go on?"

"_I wanna have hot passionate sex with you and your brother_," I mumbled.

The gang fell over in laughter.

"_Shut it!_" I glared at my so called friends.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Not you."

"I know genius, I didn't hear what you said before that," he said rudely._ You got to be kidding me. _

"_I want to have hot passionate sex with you and your brother._"

"What?"

"_I want to have hot passionate sex with you and your brother!_"

"...W-wha?"

"_No I will not repeat myself again!_"

"Uh..."

I can imagine Hikaru eye's popping out there sockets. _Imagine how I feel, I just want to die of embarrassment._

"Yeah, well bye!" I hung up.

"I hope you're happy," I glared at Taylor.

"Very," Taylor giggled.

"So who's turn is it?" Aneesa asked.

"Oh me, me!" Mitsukuni raised his hand high in the air, as if he was a nerd in class.

"Okay, truth or dare Mitsukuni?" Mike asked, grinning.

"Dare," Mitsukuni said proudly but still cutesy like always.

"I dare you to kiss one of the three ladies in the room," Mike paused for dramatic affect, "Until I say stop."

"That shouldn't be to hard," Mitsukuni said his smile never vanishing.

"Oh did I mention, you have to use tongue," Mike said evilly.

"You horny bastard," Aneesa laughed throwing one of the small pillows at his head.

"Missed," Mike childishly sticking his tongue out at Aneesa.

"What are you five?" Taylor said.

"No, I'm seven!"

"I have idiots for friends," I said shaking my head.

"That hurts right here," Mike said sadly _(fake)_ placing a hand above his heart.

"Yeah..."

_"I pick Erin." _

"What?" My eyes widen after realizing what Mitsukuni said.

"I choose you."

"_Po-ke-mon_!"

Everyone excluding Mori stared at Taylor as if she lost her mind.

"I had too," she giggled.

"Okay, now that we established Taylor's an idiot let's continue... Hunny," Mike said looking at Mitsukuni evilly, ignoring Taylor's death glare.

"Do we really have to do this, Mitsukuni you sure you wanna kiss _me_?" I said trying to get out of it.

"Yes, I'm sure," Mitsukuni giggled.

"..._Okay then_..." I gulped.

Mitsukuni was about to lean over and kiss me but my cell interrupted us.

"Hello?" I said.

"Erin."

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I could tell my mom just finished crying.

"Erin..."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Tomorrow..." She trailed off.

"What about tomorrow? Mom you're not making sense," I began panicking.

"Erin, tomorrow is the day..."

_Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks._

"...My father died."

* * *

After my mother reminding me of what tomorrow is, I needed to leave. I needed to be alone. I grabbed my leather jacket and left. Page asked to tag along but I declined her offer. I had to be alone. Some fresh air would do some good. _I hope. _

I tugged the jacket a bit closer, after a gust of wind blew, sending shivers up my spine.

I was walking down the block when I saw a homeless women sitting on the side walk with news papers surrounding her. She barely had anything to keep her warm. With out a second thought. I walked up to the women and gave her my leather jacket. She looked at me oddly, before she brushed my hands away.

"No child, you need it more then me," she denied.

"No please, my house isn't to far from here so it wouldn't be to much of a hassle," I lied, handing her the jacket once more.

"But I can't it looks expensive you're mama must have paid a lot for it," she refused, pushing my hands away.

"No please, just take it. It'll make me fell a lot better if you do," I smiled, lying again.

"...Okay, I'll take it," she said taking the jacket out of my hands. She got up and pulled it on. She was about my height, maybe a little taller.

"Good."

I ran my eyes over her (not a pervert) she was really beautiful, if I had to guess she was in her early thirties._ I wonder what life put this poor women through... _

"Thank you for your kindness," she said smiling.

"No problem," I said returning the smile._ I wonder when the last time she had a descent meal._

"Hey, do you want me to get you something to eat?" I offered.

"No you did to much already, you should go home now it's not safe for a young women like your self to be out her at night," she declined.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking no as an answer," I said.\ crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're a stubborn little one I see," she playfully said.

"Yes and I'm proud of it," I smirked.

"Okay, fine I'll go but nothing more, you got?"

"I've got, lets go," I said happily grabbing the woman's hand.

"Okay, okay not to fast," she giggled.

"Sorry I got carried away," I said blushing.

"No it's fine."

After a few minutes I started regretting giving my jacket away, but I knew it was the right thing to do. We walked to the end of the block. I saw a Spanish restaurant slash bar called 'Pio Pio Rico' across the street.

"Let's go there," I told her, pointing at the restaurant

"No, I don't want you to spend money on me."

"Oh come on."

Ignoring her, I grabbed her hand and dragged her across the street when the light turned green.

I opened the door and pulled the women in. A waiter soon helped us to our table.

"Isn't this fun?"

"I told you I don't want you to spend your parents hard earn money on me."

"Okay, I lied about my house being down the block," I said.

"Why would you lie about that?"

"Because I don't live here, I use to but now I live in Japan now. I just came out here to see this movie that wont come out in three more moths in Japan," I confessed.

"Your parents have money like that?" she said baffled.

"My parents are rich, so please I wont miss that jacket and spending a few dollars on something good wont do me any harm," I explained, smiling at her. The look on her face was humorous.

"I wouldn't have thought that someone rich could be so... kind,"she said honestly.

"Yeah well I wasn't always rich, so I know what's it like not having money or a hot plate of food to eat every night."

"That explains it, no one that has money like that would give me the time of day, no offense."

"None taking."

"Excuse me ma'am have you decided what you want this evening?" The waiter from before asked, holding a small book in his hand.

"I'll like steak with rice and beans and sweet plantains," I said giving him my menu.

"And... you ma'am?" he asked her with a look of disgust.

"Uh..."

"She'll have the same," I said glaring at the man.

He took her menu and stalked off.

"The nerve of that guy," I said angrily.

"It's okay, I get it a lot," she said insecurely, looking down at the table.

"It's not right, it's rude."

"It's okay, please just drop it?"she said, pleading me with her eyes.

"fine," I gave up.

"Here's your food," the waiter said placing the food on the table.

"Anything else?"

"No," I said coldly.

"Have a pleasant meal ladies," he said before walking off.

We both began eating our food. This was so good. I remembered when my father use to make food like this.

Sadness began washing over me._ Papi I wish you were here with me... _

"Are you alright?"

"Oh it's nothing," I whipped away the the tear I hadn't notice fall.

"Don't be telling me that, I can clearly see somethings wrong, no one just starts tearing up randomly," she said, clearly not buying what I said.

"Sorry but I just don't want to talk about it," I said honestly, picking at my food.

"Maybe talking about it will make you feel better," she said sincerely.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I said harshly.

"I apologies. Thank you for this lovely meal, but I'll be on my way," she said, getting up. I regretted talking to her like that but I had to mush pride to stop her from leaving.

"God, I'm such a fool," I said to myself, holing my head between hands.

"Are you ready for the check ma'am?"

"Yeah."

I paid for the check and instead of leaving I walked to the bar. I sat in one of the seats and took my wallet it out, hoping it was still there._ Yes, it still is..._ I grinned as I took my fake ID out. Back then I use to use that to get alcohol for me and my friends. I always looked older than my age, so when I first got it I was thirteen but I looked around sixteen. I would also put a lot of make up on just to give me a few more years.

"One Zombie cocktail," I told the bartender.

"Are you a little to young to be drinking?" he smirked, leaning over the table.

"One Zombie cocktail," I repeated my self, but this time showing him my fake ID.

"One Zombie it is," he said before getting my Zombie cocktail.

"Here Mommy," he grinned, trying to look sexy. _Gag. _

"Gross," I rolled my eyes, taking the cocktail out his hand.

"Aww, don't be like that," he said cheeky.

I ignored him and chugged the cocktail down. I'm a lightweight so the cocktail began taking effect.

"Another, bartender man!" I commanded.

"My type of gal," he laughed handing me another Zombie cocktail. As the other one I also chugged it down.

"_Ah_," I whipped my mouth with the end of my sleeve.

I had a few more. I asked for another but the guy told me I had too many. _Too many? What an ass..._ I throw the money on the table and shouted a few colorful words at him before I stormed out.

"Too many?-_hiccup_-I was-_hiccup_-Just getting-_hiccup_-started," I said stumbling down the block.

"Stupid invisible rocks."

* * *

**_here's chapter 17 sorry for the wait! I hope you like :3_**

**_next chapter will have more of our beloved host club! x.x_**

**_review!_**

**_p.s thank you for the nine reviews! :) I love you guys._**


	18. Daddy

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. _**

* * *

**_February 21 Saturday 10:02 am_**

I woke up with a murderous headache. I swore I would pass out because of the pain.

Last night was a blur to me, all I remember was leaving Mike's apartment because of something my mom told me. I don't even remember what she said. _I wonder what it was... _Yanking the covers off of me, I stumbled out the bed.

The hard wood floor was cold against my touch. I walked to the bathroom and did my morning routine. Today we were going back to Japan._ Oh joy..._

Fully dressed, I left my room to make sure everyone was ready to leave.

I knocked on the twins door first. Hikaru opened up. Once he lead eyes on me, his cheeks turned a deep pink.

"Are you okay?" I said, looking at him oddly.

"Uh yeah, why are you here?" he said, not making eye contact.

"Are you and your brother ready? We're leaving in about forty minutes."

"Whatever," Hikaru said before slamming the door in my face.

"Jerk."

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Stay out the street you moron!" _

_"Erin! Are you trying to get your self killed?" _

_"Mike-hiccup-it's fine-hiccup-Bob was just-hiccup-messing around."_

_"Bob?"_

_"You know-hiccup-the builder."_

_"..."_

**_-End of Flashback- _**

_What the hell happened last night?_

I obviously got wasted. _But why? _

After I was done informing everyone, I walked back to my hotel room and finished packing.

* * *

**_February 21 Saturday 8:44 pm_**

We had arrived at Japan around nine thirty. When we got to the airport with had went our separate ways. The twin, Page and I had took a limo while the rest took there own. Haruhi of coursed went with Tamaki.

We were now in the limo own our way to my mansion.

_I can't believe I forgot today was the anniversary of my father's death. Now it explains why I got so wasted... I wanted the pain to go away. _

**_-Flashback-_**

_A little girl, no younger then three, was sitting on a bench by her self. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had lost her father when she ran to chase after the ice cream truck. In the end she had lost it and him. The little girl tried to look for the man she called her father but couldn't find him anywhere. She soon gave up and sat on a park bench and cried. Calling out for her father. _

_Sobbing in her white long sleeved shirt. The little girl felt helpless and alone. _

_Said father was hysterical running around, asking people if they saw a little girl that wore a white long sleeved shirt and pink shorts. Everyone he asked said they never seen the little girl. Every time he heard the same answer his heart would sink a little more. _

_About an hour of searching he had found his daughter, crying on a bench. _

_He had ran to the little girl and embraced her.  
_

_"I'm so sorry Erin, I never meant to leave you alone. I promise I will never leave your side again," he said, his heart breaking seeing his baby girl cry on his shoulder. _

_Her little arms wrapped around his next tightly. _

_"You pomise?" the small child asked, between sobs. _

_"I promise sweetie, I will never leave you..." _

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_You'll never leave me, ah? Well you're gone again and there's no way of you coming back. _

**_-Flashback- _**

_"Daddy, daddy! Can I open them now! Oh please can I?" the little girl begged her father. She wanted to open her Christmas presents but it was only Christmas eve. _

_"Pumpkin, you have to wait till tomorrow before you can open them," her father explained. _

_"Oh please daddy can I just open one?" the girl plead. She puckered out her bottom lip and clapped her hands together. Looking at her father as if she didn't get to open at least one gift the world would end. _

_"Erin..." _

_"Pleeeease!" _

_"Fine," he said defeated by his daughters cuteness. 'I'm such a softy' the father thought. _

_"Yay, thank you daddy!" she squealed happily, giving her father a kiss on the cheek before running over to the Christmas tree. She walked around the tree a few times, trying to decided which one to pick. _

_She saw a big box wrapped with pink wrapping paper. _

_"Oo, oo I want that one, daddy!" she said, jumping up and down. _

_"Erin, don't you think you should wait till Christmas to open such a big present?" _

_"Nope," she said, grabbing the box. Well attempt to grab it._

_"Daddy I need help." _

_"Okay sweety," he walked over to the Christmas tree and picked up the large box. _

_Once he placed the present on the floor she pulled at the wrapping paper. By doing so she got a paper cut._

_"Ow!" Erin cried out in pain.  
_

_"Daddy, I cut my self." She held her finger out to her father. _

_"Oh baby girl, you should be more careful next time." He took her injured finger in his hand and kissed it. _

_"How do you feel?" he asked his daughter who had stopped crying. _

_"...it hurts," she said, rubbing her eyes. _

_" Okay, lets go get a band-aid for this finger." _

_"Spongebob band-aid?" _

_"Yes." _

_She smiled, before running off to the bathroom where they kept the first aid kit. _

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_Dad I miss you so much, why did you have to leave me alone? _

The driver had broke me from my trance, informing us that we had arrived.

"Page are you okay?" Page asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I then notice I was tearing.

"Oh, just thinking," I told her, rubbing my tear stained eyes.

I left the limo, not waiting to explain why I was crying. I walked down the path to the front door. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Hikaru. He looked worried, than his cheeks flushed and then his eyes turned cold. _Damn his mood swings are worst than mines._

"Watch where you're going," he glared.

"..._Yeah_."

I walked passed him.

Maids greeted us. I ignored them and headed off to my bedroom. After changing into my pj's. I walked into bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. My cheeks, eyes and nose were red from the crying. I was hardly able to breath out my nose. Point blank, I looked like a wreck but right now I could really care less.

_Daddy..._ Just the thought of him brought me to tears.

* * *

**_Well here's chapter 18... Sorry for the crappyness I forced myself to write again... -.- I just wanted to post something up._**

**_I still hope you guys like it :/_**

**_I promise next chapter would be much better! D:_**

**_review._**


	19. Toy

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. _**

* * *

**_February 22 Sunday _**

_No. Nope. Nah. Wait... oh no. No. No. Okay. _

Today I had woke up before everyone. Nightmares had a big part in that. Now I'm trying to decided which morning cartoons I wanna watch. I settled with 'Baby Loony Toons'.

_Hahaha I forgot how much I use to love this show. _

"Morning Erin," I heard someone greet me. I turned around and I saw page walking into the living room.

"Morning Page." I turned and faced the flat screen.

"Baby Loony Toons? I would have thought you'll look for Tom and Jerry."

"I did but they weren't on till twelve," I explained.

"Oh."

"So Erin, what happen yesterday?" Page said, suddenly serious.

"Yesterday was the anniversary of my father's death," I told her._ There was no point in lying. _

"I'm so sorry," Page apologized.

"Page it's fine, just forget about? kay." I said, smiling at her. Trying to convince her I was fine.

"Erin I've known you for a long time, don't you think I'll know when you're lying?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's been ten years since he past away. It's normal to mourn on the day of your fathers death."

"But it doesn't mean you have to mourn alone." _  
_

"Please can we just drop it?" I pleaded.

"...Fine, but don't forget I'm here if you wanna cry," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said before going back to the watching the cartoon.

"Hey Page you want something to eat?" I asked, as the ending credits began showing.

On cue her stomach grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes," I laughed, getting up from the sofa.

"Oh hush," she blushed, taking the remote from where I left it, on the coffee table.

"What do you want?" I asked leaning on the door frame.

"Pancakes and bacon," Page said, now surfing the channels.

"Alright."

Being that it's Sunday, everyone was off Today. So it was now my job to make breakfast. I walked over to the fridge and took out eggs, butter and milk. From the freezer I got the bacon. After placing the items on the counter, I took the pancake mix out the cabinet. Also placing it on the counter with the rest of the ingredients. Then I grabbed a bowl and spoon.

Purring milk into the bowl, along with pancake mix and some milk. I mixed it till it became light and feathery.

Once the pancake's were done. I started on the bacon. I grabbed another pan and throw the bacon on it. Letting it seat there, I began cracking eggs into another pan.

A while later everything was ready to eat. I then remembered the twins were with us. I had a internal battle with myself for a few minutes before deciding I should give them some. _Good thing I made so much. _

I fixed up four plates, each of us had two pancakes, a few pieces of bacon and two eggs._ Now for our beverage... Milk or juice? _I'll have milk, Page would want Orange juice. I don't know about the twins... I'll just give them both.

_I wonder why I'm being so nice to them all of a sudden... _

Picking up Page's plate and my own, I made my way into the living room.

_"Hahahaha! Take that you rock!" _Page mimicked Sokka from avatar the last airbender, while throwing her fit in the air.

"Here's your breakfast, earthbender Page," I giggled, handing Page her plate.

"Master earthbender Page too you," Page said smugly, taking a bit of her bacon.

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically.

I walked over to the coffee table and sat my plate on it, before walking back into the kitchen. I grabbed my milk and Pages juice and brought it into the living room. Giving Page her juice, I placed mine on the table.

I walked back into kitchen and got the twins breakfast.

Making my way to there room, trying not to drop the plates and the two glasses of milk and juice. _I really didn't want to make three trips. _

Not having any free hands to knock on the door, I used my foot._ Nothing. _I knocked again._ Nada. _

I put the plates and glasses on the ground. Making sure not to drop them. Once they were on the floor, I turned the handle and cracked the door open.

"Hello?" I looked through the crack in the door. Hearing no response. I pushed it a little more.

"Guys?" Still no reply.

"Hikaru... Kaoru?" I opened the door all the way.

_Oh.. My.. _

_I'm so happy I didn't have anything in my hands. Or there would have been a huge mess. _

The twins were still sleeping. But that isn't why I'm suddenly paralyzed... _and extremely attracted to them_.

No the reason for my contention was Hikaru and Kaoru were half naked on the bed. Only wearing black boxers that hung loosely around there slim waist. Lucky it covered enough..._ or I think I would have passed out.  
_

The twins were on either side of the bed, tempting to fall off. Most the sheets and pillows were at the foot of the bed. There was only one sheet on the bed and it wasn't even covering them... _More exposition._

_Maybe I should go before they wake up and think I'm a pervert. That's there job._

I backed up and accidentally split the milk over.

_"Fuck!" _I shriek. I clapped my hands over my mouth knowing I just made a horrible mistake.

_"Who's there?" _Hikaru said lazily. He blinked a few times before he looked at me._ Aa shit.  
_

"I was just... I came because... Uhh... I'll just be going," I stuttered, embarrassed that I was caught staring at them.

Hikaru was stunned. Probably by the fact I was there staring at him and his brother while they slept. _Looking like a huge pervert. _Suddenly the corners of his lips turned into a devilish grin.

He stood up and began walking towards me. I tried to step back but the plates were blocking me. _Dammit!_

"Why so soon... Don't you wanna stay? It's obvious you like what you see," Hikaru smirked, puling me into the room.

"I-I don't-"

"You don't have to explain. I already know why you're here," He said cheeky, grabbing a hold of my hip.

"Hikaru what's going on?" Kaoru said sleepily. He rolled over.

"W-what's going on?" Kaoru eye's widen_._

"Our new toy came to play that's all," Hikaru said, his grin never fading.

"_T-toy?_"

* * *

**_This was another forced chapter -.-_**

**_Oh well, I hope you guys liked it!_**

**_review! : D  
_**

**_p.s: if you have any ideas, tell me D: this writers block wont give up!_**


	20. Holy Shit

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._**

* * *

"T-toy?"

"Interesting," Kaoru said, grinning like his mirror image.

"Toy? What the-" I was saying before Hikaru cut me off.

"Our new toy."

Hikaru pulled me over to the bed and pushed me on it. As I landed on my butt, I glared at him. Hikaru hovered over me with both of his hands planted on either sides of my legs.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I began feeling a bit nervous . I unconsciously backed away from Hikaru, which seemed to please him.

"I see," Hikaru said.

"See? See what? What do you see?" I asked. But like always I was ignored. _Jerks._

That's when I felt Kaoru's presence next to me. He closed the gap between us leaning his head on my shoulder. Might I add he was too close and maybe… _I kinda liked it._

I opened my mouth to speak but my tongue wouldn't let me. With that sly grin Hikaru moved his face closer to mines.

"Hikaru..." I gulped, my eyes widen. _Holy shit his gonna kiss._

He suddenly began chucking.

"You really think I'll let you get away after what you attempted to do we Kaoru?" Hikaru said, a sinister grin appeared on his face. It took me a few before I knew what he was talking about. _What the fuck is he planing on doing?_

"We can't just let our toy do whatever she pleases, can we now?" Kaoru started. His hot breathe washing over my ear and down my back. I shivered.

"So were gonna teach you a lesson," Hikaru finished.

_I don't like the sound of that... Maybe I should pretend to faint? That always got me out things. _

Taking a shoot. I let my body fall on Kaoru's. Not expecting me to 'faint'. The in packed of my body weight throw him off the bed. I laid there and tried my best to look unconscious.

"_Ka-kaoru are you okay?_" I heard Hikaru say worriedly, making his way to his brother's side.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kaoru said. I heard some noises before I felt someone yank me by my collar.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hikaru screamed.

"Hikaru I think... _she fainted_?" I could hear the doubt in Kaoru's voice.

"_Then I'll wake her up!_" Hikaru shouted again. Then he started shaking me.

"_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_" _I don't know how much more of this I can take... _

"Hikaru, stop! Forget about it, she doesn't seem like she's gonna wake up any time soon!" Kaoru said. I felt him grab on to his brothers hands, in attempt to free me.

Hikaru growled before letting me go.

"_Fine_," Hikaru said angrily.

* * *

**_Yet again another extremely short chapter._**

**_I fail you guys as a writer... -_- _**

**_review? =/_**


	21. Perfect Food Hideous Uniforms

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**_

* * *

Once I heard the door close, I jumped out the bed. Tripping over my own foot, I fell flat on my face.

"_Ow_," I groaned. I sat up and held my nose. _That hurt. _

"_Crap,_" I shirked as I felt my blood flowing from my nose. Touching my nose, I made my way to the bathroom. I took some toilet paper and held it under my nose.

A few minutes later the bleeding stopped. I threw the blood stained paper away and walked out the bathroom.

I was about to walk out the door when I remembered I 'fainted' not so long ago. _Dang-it, now I have no choice but to wait a while before going downstairs. _

I sat on the bed and decided maybe I should sleep or at least lay down. My stomach began to grumble as soon as I was comfortable.

_And I could be having a nice breakfast if it wasn't for those damn twins! _

It's only been about two minutes and I was already bored out of my mind. I got off the bed and walked to the window. It was raining today and it was suppose to be all week. _I can tell this week is gonna be depressing._

**_-Flashback- _**

_"Daddy why is he crying?" a little girl asked her father, looking out the window as the rain fell down from the dark sky.  
_

_"Who's he pumpkin?" the father looked down at the black haired girl. _

_"God... why is he crying?"_

_"And why would you think he's crying?"_

_"Because it's raining. It has to mean he's crying. So why is he?" she looked up at her father, awaiting an answer. _

_"He's not crying sweetheart."_

_"Why does it rain?" _

_"The rain is good." _

_"Why is it good?" _

_"It's good because we need it." _

_**-End Flashback- **_

_If rain was so good why does it make me feel so alone? _

_Thinking about him... All the memories we shared... Sigh. _

I think it's about time I can go downstairs. I walked over to the door and stepped out.

"Great now I have milk all over my socks," I said bitterly. I had forgotten about the spilled milk.

_Damn jerks, they couldn't even clean this mess up. _

Taking off my socks, I threw them on the floor and began walking towards the living room.

As I stepped into the living room. I saw Page and the twins eating breakfast. _What the fuck is going on? _

"How was your nap?" Kaoru said, looking my way.

"Oh Erin, I hope you don't mind. I took your milk, mines was all over the floor," Hikaru said grinning as he took a sip from my milk.

I glared at him. All that bastard did was smirk and drink my milk.

_"I'm not Toph... I'm Mellonhead!" ...Really Page?_

* * *

The next day. Monday... School.

The day started out normal. I woke up and got dressed. After ten minutes of fighting with Page to get out of bed, she finally gave up. She looked at me and growled, walking off to the bathroom. Once I heard the shower running, I went to check on the twins. I opened their door without knocking.

Luckily for me they were already dressed. I left after I told them we were leaving in a few.

* * *

As we arrived at the school we went our separate ways.

"Good morning!" Sora sang.

"Morning Sora," I said, making my way to my desk.

"Hey Sora," Page greeted.

"How was your weekend?" Sora asked once we all sat at our desks.

"We saw Vampires Suck," Page answered for the both of us.

"Doesn't that come out in a few more months?" Sora asked.

"That's why we went to New York," Page grinned.

"Lucky, my parents would never let me leave the country for something like that," Sora pouted.

"Yeah well her mom's cool," Page said, pointing her thumb at me.

"Oh yeah she's awesome," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I wish my mom was cool. She's so stuck up," Sora giggled.

"Well your mom is rich."

"But Erin parents are rich, but they're not stuck up... they're not right?"

"No they're not and we weren't always rich. Also Patrick isn't my biological father," I stated.

"Oh, so your mom married Patrick and that's when you became rich?"

"Yup, pretty much it."

"What about you Page?" Sora asked, turning to Page.

"I'm not rich at all, I'm here because of Erin," Page explained.

"Oh..."

"Class, open up to page fifty nine and answer the questions."

* * *

Classes went by pretty fast today. It was lunch and today I had made the awful mistake of forgetting my lunch. I had to settle for school lunch, I hope it's good cause I'm starving. It must be good since I'm going to this 'barbie doll' school._ Perfect school... Perfect people... Perfect food... Hideous uniforms... On second thought maybe the school isn't so perfect. _

After I paid for my food, I walked over to the table where Page and Sora were at. Walking towards the table I saw Sora talking to a girl. Her long brown hair tied into a high ponytail with the ends curled.

Shortly after Sora noticed me.

"Hey Erin, this is Terra, Terra this is Erin. She's a friend of mines," Sora said between hand gestures

"Hi Erin," Terra said shyly.

"Hey," I said flatly.

I walked over to sit next to Page, which was right across from Terra. From the looks of it, she looked like a quiet one and almost a bit sad.

"So Terra what grade you in?" I asked after taking a bite of my sandwich

"Freshmen, Class 1A," Terra answered, never making eye contact. _So I'm right_.

"You're in the same class as the Hitachiin twins?"

"Hai."

"Are you guys friends?"

"With the twins? Oh no no we're not friends," she said blushing.

"Why not?"

"Because..." Terra trailed off and began playing with her food.

"Miss Booker," said a voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see a tall guy with an envelop in his hands.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"This is for you." He handed me the envelop, then took off once I had.

"Thank you...?" I looked at the strange guy walk away

"What is it?" Page looked at the envelop in my hand.

"I have no clue."

"Open it and find out," Sora said.

"Alright."

I ripped it open, making sure not to rip whatever was inside. In it was a while piece of paper. Taking it out of the ripped envelop, I unfold it and began reading.

_Go to the third music room alone. _

_Sincerely, Ootori Kyoya. _

_Why does this freak wanna see me?_

"Who's it from?" Sora asked, eying the letter.

"Kyoya," I said, still trying to figure out why he wants to see me.

"A-as in Ootori?" Terra asked, her eyes widen.

"Yeah."

"Why does he want to see you?" Page said.

"I have no freaking clue."

"Well what does he want?"

"He wants me to meet him now in music room three," I answered.

"Want me to come with you?" Page offered.

"No it's fine, anyways he wants to see me alone."

"What the hell? Sounds like a creeper."

"I know but oh well. Let me get this over with._ See ya."_

* * *

Being this is the beginning of my third week in this school, I still didn't know my way around here. So I had no choice but ask for directions.

It took me about five minutes before I got to the third music room, or music room three. _Whichever you prefer._

Once I was in front of the double doors, I pushed them open. Surprisingly no rose petals attacked me.

"Hello Miss Booker," Kyoya greeted me as I walked through the doors. He was standing there holding a black book in his hands

"Erin, call me Erin," I said irritated.

"My apologies Erin," he said, faking a smile.

"Kyoya like I said before, stop with the fake smile," I said bitterly. I walked over to one of the many couches and hopped on.

"Right. So I'm guessing you don't know why you're here." He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No not a clue._"_

* * *

_**Not my best work but it is longer :] And I kinda know what's gonna happen .**_

_**Credit to my sister Aneesa.**_

_**Review! :) **_


	22. Sadistic Bastard

**_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club_**

_Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, favs & alerts. __[: they really make my day._

_well enough of my mumbo-jumbo here's chapter 22 _

_enjoy!_**_  
_**

* * *

**_February 23 Monday_**

"Kyoya why did you ask me to come here?"

"Cause I want you to join the host club."

"As in, become a host?"

"No."

"Then why?" I asked, now completely clueless as to why he wanted me here. I sat up straight, hoping I'll understand him more if I was right side up._ Probably not._

"I want you to join the club as a maid." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose causing light to reflect off of them, making it impossible for me to see his eyes.

"_What? Are you crazy? You must be,_ _ if you actually think I'll become The Host Club's or anybody's' maid!_" I hissed, glaring at the freak with glasses.

"Nope I'm pretty sane, as for you. You are going to become The Host Club's new maid. Whether you like it or not," Kyoya said firmly, sounding a bit intimidating.

"And what make's you think I am?" I said coldly.

"I have some interesting information on your mother that I think you would like to be kept secret," he said darkly. My eye's widen._ No... He can't... That's impossible... Patrick said... He has to be lying... But how would he even know that much? _

"By your lack of response, I'm guessing you know there's no why out of it." He smirked, obviously gloating over my defeat.

"But why?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking somewhat interested.

"Why me? Can't you just hire someone to work for you?"

"That's simply for the fact you'll work for free."

"..."

"..."

"_Are you freaking serious?_" I screamed, getting up..

"I'm completely serious," He said not affected by my sudden action.

"_You're rich!_ But yet you worry about hiring a maid and spending a few dollars?"

"It's not a few dollars. I'll be spending more then one hundred thousand yen each week, for what? Someone that might not do a good job or try to rob the club? I'm not taking the chance."

"_But you're rich for crying out loud! It won't kill you to spend that type of money!_"

"Yes but I tend to make double the amount I spend and by hiring a maid wont help me attain my goal."

"But..."

"You're starting tomorrow."

"_What? No!_"

Kyoya ignored me and walked over to a desk near the back of the room. He grabbed a black garment bag off the back of the chair and walked back over to where I was.

"Here's what you'll be needing tomorrow," Kyoya said, handing me the garment bag.

"What's this?" I said, eying the bag.

"What you'll be wearing tomorrow."

* * *

When Kyoya and I were done talking, I didn't have time to eat lunch.

_Bastard. _

I even ended up being late to class. Also getting a lecture from the teacher. I pretty much ignored her and walked to my desk.

"So why did he want to see you?" Page asked, as I sat down.

"I'll tell you later."

When the last bell rung, I blotted out of class. Today I just really wanted to go home.

"Erin, hold up!" Page shouted, grabbing the back of my jacket.

"What?"

"Erin, why are you so eager to leave so soon?" Page asked, while trying to catch her breath.

"It's school, all the more reason to want to be eager to leave."

"Yeah I get it, but seriously, you don't have to run as if your life depended on it," Page said, as we walked out the building.

"Yeah well I just don't wanna be here anymore that's all," I told her, as I got into my car. I throw the garment and my book bag in the back seat. Page followed suit.

"Wait about about the twins?"

"What about them?" I said flatly, turning on car.

"There staying with us, shouldn't they go home with us?"

"They know there way to my house. I don't think they''ll have a problem dialing a few numbers and getting a ride."

"But."

"Page I could really care less, so can we please drop it?"

"Fine."

We weren't to far away from my house when Page broke the silence.

"So Erin why did he want to see you?"

"He wants me to join the club."

"As a host?"

"No, as a maid."

"Of course you said no."

"No."

"And why not?"

"Well four eyes some how knows about my mothers past."

"How could he know? Didn't you say Patrick took care of that?"

"I thought he did, apparently he didn't do such a good job. Now for his screw up, I have to be the host club's new maid."

* * *

**_February 24 Tuesday  
_**

Today was my first day as the host clubs maid... _What did I do to deserve this cruel punishment? _

I tried to get out, I really did. But Kyoya wasn't gonna let that happen.

Through out the whole day, each of the club members reminded me that I had to be at the club before three.

_I really hate this guy. _

Not only do I have to serve snobs, I have to look like a complete slut while doing so._ I now know Kyoya is a big fan of Hentai. _

But I refuse to look like a whore... _And to also satisfy Kyoya's sick obsession. _

After the last period of the day, I went straight to the club room. Page felt tired so she went home. I really didn't mind. I'm already embarrassed, I don't want Page's jokes to add on to that.

"Hello?" I called out as I stepped inside.

"Why aren't you wearing your maids outfit?" _What no 'Hello Erin'? _

"Because I don't wanna wear it," I answered, throwing the garment bag on the couch.

"You have no say."

"Excuse me? Last time I check this is my body not yours," I exclaimed.

"If you don't want me to expose you mother's past, I suggest you put on the outfit I gave you. _Now._"

I glared. _Sadistic bastard. _

* * *

_I can't believe I'm wearing this._

I can't even describe how much skin I was exposing. _I really hate this guy. _

Out of frustration and anger, I kicked the door of changing room I was currently in.

_"Fuck my life!" _I cried out.

"Erin, is everything alright in there?" I heard someone ask.

I opened the door to see Haruhi standing there looking worried.

"Yeah, just angry," I said.

"Yes, Kyoya can be..."

"A sadistic queer?" I said, cutting her off.

"Something like that. He is called shadow king for a reason," Haruhi giggled.

"Shadow king? Wow that fits him perfectly."

* * *

In a few, the club will officially be open for business.

Like seriously. Who in there right mind would pay to hear sweet nothings?

_Japanese girls are so naive. _

"In one minutes we'll be letting the girls in," Kyoya announced.

Everyone gathered in front of the entrance.

"Erin go in the back and wait till I call you," Kyoya ordered. I wanted to say '_Fuck off_', but instead I muttered some nasty things about a cretin someone and did as I was told.

I sat in one of the two chairs in the back room and awaited the four eyed freak to call me._ I did not know I can dislike someone so much in such a short period of time... I even hate him more then the twins. _

"Welcome," I heard them say.

I really don't wanna do this. I don't want those snobs to see me like this. I'll sure be the news of the school tomorrow. _"Slutty new transfer student works for the Host Club_".

_Yeah something along those lines._

After about five minutes of waiting Kyoya finally called me.

"Yes?" I asked bitterly, as I approached him. Once the girls saw me, questions were thrown around like ones business.

"Isn't that the new transfer student?"

"So lucky I wish I could be in the host club."

"What a slut look how close she's standing next to Kyoya."

"I know right but she's to ugly to be able to get any of the hosts attention."

"I bet they let her join out of pity."

"Or because her fathers one of the riches people in Japan."

"Yes that has to be the reason why."

I didn't know these girls could be so hurtful. They don't even know me. Instantly any sadness I had turned into anger. _Those shallow bitches... I wanted to rip each one of them into pieces. _

"Erin, I want you to start serving tea to each table. Once you've done that bring a cart of cake to Honey's table," he said, before walking away.

Rolling my eyes, I went to get the tea for those_ douches_.

I walked to each table and poured tea into each ones teacups. The girls looked at my funny but didn't say anything. _At least they're smart enough to know not to say anything to my face. _

When I reached the twins table. Hikaru was holding Kaoru's face gazing at him as if he was his lover.

"Don't say that Kaoru you know how much I love you," Hikaru said, bring Kaoru's face a bit closer to his own.

"_Hikaru..._" Kaoru moaned, his cheeks turning pink.

_"There so cute!" _The twins 'guest's' shouted in delight.

I stood there, probably looking like a fish out of water.

_How could they do something so... wrong? Don't tell me girls like this? _

Those three girl sure answered my question.

When the twins separated, they finally saw me standing there.

"Like what you saw, Erin?" Hikaru smirked.

"_No!_" I shouted defensively. I don't know why I reacted like that. I don't even know why I feel so embarrassed all of a sudden.

"_Aw_, there's no need to lie," Kaoru said, also smirking.

"_I'm not lying!_"

"Of course you are, is written all over your face that you indeed loved it," girl number one said.

"She's a whore, all she's thinking about is having sex with the twins," girl number two said.

"_Shut the fuck up you, no one asked for you to put your two sense in!_" I growled at the two bimbos.

"_Hikaru, Kaoru! Tell her to leave us alone!_" They both yelled fearfully, holding onto each other.

* * *

**_So finally a long chapter, I don't really like it but it's alright. _**

**_I need some inspiration. -_- _**

**_0h sorry for the mistakes I wrote this 2am when I should really be in bed... =.= So going to regret this in the morning.  
_**

**_yeah, review? _**


	23. Japanese Women Take The Cake

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

* * *

_"Of course you are, is written all over your face that you indeed loved it," girl number one said._

_"She's a whore, all she's thinking about is having sex with the twins," girl number two said._

_"Shut the fuck up, no one asked for you to put your two sense in!" I growled at the two bimbos._

_"Hikaru, Kaoru! Tell her to leave us alone!" They both yelled fearfully, holding onto each other._

* * *

"Un uh, as our maid you have no right to talk to these lovely ladies in such a tone," Kaoru began.

"And for such an act of rudeness you must be punished," Hikaru added. Both wearing wicked grins.

While the twins were talking, they had gotten up and walked over to where I was standing. By the time there little speech was over, Hikaru and Kaoru were standing in front of me. ..._I'm not liking where this was going._

"If you try to-"

"You're going to do what?" Hikaru whispered huskily. In a instant, his face was a few inches away from my own. Hikaru eyes narrowed mischievously, his grin deepened. He looked hot and scary at the same time. _If that's even possible._

"I'm gon-nna hurt you," I stuttered, my mouth sudden became dry.

"Oh is that so?" He mocked.

"I'll like to see you try," Kaoru said, making his presence known again.

"So, Erin what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to 'hurt' us?" Hikaru said, teasingly. He took a piece of my hair and started twirling it with his index finger.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was completely speechless. _How do they always seem do this to me?_

"I thought so," Hikaru said smugly. He untangled his finger from my hair, before taking his brothers hand into his own.

"Kaoru lets leave her, our guests seem to be getting pretty lonely. We can punish her later," He said, guiding his twin back to there costumers.

In no time, everything went back to normal. _Whaaa? ...weird Japanese people._

"Rin-chan! Can you please bring cake to my table?" Mitsukuni yelled happily from across the room.

"Okay," I replied. Then headed off to there personal kitchen.

"Now where's the cake?" I asked myself. I walked around the huge kitchen before I spotted a cart filled with different cakes. I walked over to the cart. I was basically drooling at the sight of the many cakes.

"Sure looks good. Well I don't think they'll mind if one piece went missing." Grinning from ear to ear, I picked up the German chocolate cake and sat it on the counter.

"I'll have you later," I said, happily as I pushed the cart out the kitchen and made my way to Mitsukuni's table.

As I approached the table, all of Mitsukuni's guests/costumers looked at me. Two of the girls glared daggers at me, while the other girl just smiled. _I like her._

I returned the smile to the brown haired girl before drawing my attention to the short blond.

"Here's the cake Mitsukuni," I said.

"Thank you Rin-chan," He thanked me, before happily eating away at the strawberry short cake he had grabbed from the top of the cart.

"You're welcome." I smiled. He looked so adorable, I wish I had a camera. _This was seriously a Kodak moment._

When he was done eating, he pushed the dirty plate to the said of the table. Mitsukuni was about to start his second slice when I noticed he had gotten some icing on his cheek.

"Oh Mitsukuni," I said, grabbing a napkin from under one of the plates. He stop at mid bite and looked up at me with curious eyes.

"You have some icing on your face," I pointed out. "Here let me help."

I took the napkin in my hand and brought it to the older boys cheek and gently rubbed the icing away.

"There," I said, smiling down at the short senior.

"Thank you Rin-chan," Mitsukuni thanked me again. Smiling gleefully he returned to his cake.

I took a glance at the girls and as expected. Both of the girls that had so kindly declared they would like me better off gone and somewhere far, far away from the host club, were glaring at me, there lips snarled with rage. I bet they were wishing for lighten to strike the spot I was standing.

_These girls are so desperate, do they actually think somethings gonna happen between them and Mitsukuni? I swear_.

I shut my eyes as I exhaled deeply, knowing for the rest of my sophomore year (or is it Junior?). Either way, I'll be getting those looks from now on.

"Is something wrong Rin-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, breaking my train of thought.

"No I'm okay," I said assuring him.

"Okay Rin-chan!"

"Well I'll be going," I announced.

The two girls looked happy to see me leave... _I was happy I didn't have to be near them anymore. _

Mitsukuni and the brown haired girl said there fair well's, a smile playing on each of there faces. Mori just grunted. _Is that suppose to be a 'goodbye'? Okay then._

I walked around the room looking at the hosts and guests. And I thought New York had some envious bitches, but from what I just saw, Japanese women take the cake.

"Erin may I have a word with you?" Kyoya asked but it sounded more like an ordered.

"What?"

He was sitting at his usual table, typing away on his laptop. Kyoya typed a few more times before finally looking up.

"This weekend the club is having there annual trip to my families privet resort," Kyoya quipped.

"And?"

"Now that you're a part of this club, you'll be coming along."

"But I can't just leave Page," I exclaimed.

"She can also come along," He returned. "But of course she'll have to pay."

"Why? She'll be with me," I countered.

"Page isn't a part of the club, so it's only fair she pays."

"But still."

"She must pay to be able to go, end of discussion."

_...Dick._

* * *

**_Well I hoped you guys liked it :) and if it seems to short... well why don't you try typing with on-screen keyboard. . didn't think so. -.-_**

**_Lol the things I do :3 _**

**_review please :) _**


	24. Cute Cashiers And Tacos

**_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._**

* * *

Once the last group of whores- I mean girls left; I headed straight to the changing room. Dressed in my school uniform, I grabbed my stuff and walked back into the main room.

"Well I'm out," I declared. I turned the knob and was about to walk out, when the twins decided to open there mouths.

"Hey, not with out us!"

_Damn, I don't to be trapped in a car with those... things. Maybe I should ask Haruhi to tag along. _

"Hey Haruhi wanna ride home?" I asked the cross-dresser.

"Yeah, thanks," She said. "Just let me get my things. It'll only take a minute."

"Kay."

Haruhi then disappeared in the dressing room.

"No, she can't go!" Tamaki blurted.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" I glared at the dumb blond.

"I will not allow my Haruhi to be in the same car as those devils!" He fumed, pointing a finger in the twins direction.

"Well frankly I don't give a fuck, so shut the hell up, before I make you!"

My out burst had sent the wimp to his emo corner.

"I swear..." I muttered shaking my head at the idiot.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Haruhi announced walking out with her bag in hand.

"Not without daddy!" Tamaki yelled, running out of his corner to only be sent back.

"No you're not!" I yelled jeeringly, pushing the idiot out of my face. Which he so smartly thought he was allowed to be all up in my personal bubble.

"Why are you so mean to me!" He cried from his corner of woe.

"Cause you're an idiot." I replied bitterly. "Let's leave before he decides to speak again."

On that note. We left leaving the remaining club members with the lonely prince.

* * *

The twins sat in the back sit after a century of of them whining and complaining about wanting to ride in a limo not my '_stuffy old dirty car_'. Which earned them a slap up side there heads. And since when was a Rolls Royce either a '_stuffy old dirty car'?_

"Why can't Haruhi sit in the back with us?" Hikaru complained.

"Theirs enough room for all three of us," Kaoru added.

"Obviously she doesn't want to sit in the back with you two or she would have said something by now."

I heard them groan in unison, before finally shutting up.

About half way to Haruhi's house, my stomach let out a low growl; signaling that it wanted food.

"Uh.. Haruhi wanna getta bit to eat?" I suggested.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on, you got to be hungry," I proclaimed.

"Now that I think about it, I am kinda hungry."

"Then it's settle we're going to get some food." The thought of food made my stomach growl once more.

"_You hush_," I mumbled to my annoying tummy.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, you didn't even ask if we wanted to go or not!" the twins argued.

"Your point?"

"What if we don't want to go out to get food?" Hikaru hissed.

"I don't care."

The whole ride to Taco Bell I had to tune the twins out.

_Yes Taco Bell._

I pulled up to the fast food restaurant. There were a lot of people that had a sudden craving for Taco Bell today. I was behind about three too four cars. _Damn, now I have to wait years before I get to eat._

"Why did you bring us to a commoners fast food place?" the twins asked in unison. In the rear view mirror I saw there grossed/freaked out facial expressions. It looked as if they saw Hitler him self ordering at Taco Bell. Is it really that weird for rich people to go to Taco Bell? Just last week I saw Selena and Justin walking out of Taco Bell in teen weekly. There rich and still like to dine at fast food places. Like I said before Japanese people are weird.

"Because there food is orgasmic," I stated bluntly, positioning my body so I was facing them.

"Do you know how much oil they use? I don't know how you can eat such disgusting food," Hikaru said unappealingly; his face scrunched up with repulse.

"You never had Taco Bell before-"

"Yeah and I will never eat that crap," Hikaru interrupted.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely cut off," I snapped "You would not be saying that if you actually had it."

"Yeah sure," he said sarcastically.

"Haruhi tell those two retards that Taco Bell is the shit?"

"We already know it's shit," Kaoru quipped.

"Shut it. Let Haruhi speak," I hissed at the ginger.

"To be honest I never had Taco Bell either," she explained.

"What? You never had Taco Bell?" I gasped.

"Even Haruhi, a commoner knows better then to eat at this dump," Hikaru utter arrogantly.

He insulted Haruhi like shes wasn't even here, was shocking to say the least. _Wasn't she there friend?_

Yeah sure friends joke around but he didn't sound like he was joking at all. Haruhi didn't even look mad. She just seemed use to receiving those types of comments.

I sighed.

"Whatever, today that's going to change," I said, facing the front. _Yes, one more car!_

"There is no way in hell we'll eat that crap."

"We will see about that," I smirked accepting they're challenge.

I then remembered Page will bit my head off if I didn't bring her anything. I dialed her number and in a mare three seconds she was on the line.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm at Taco Bell what do you want?" I asked getting straight to the point.

She thought about what she wanted for a few seconds. Once she told me what she wanted, I hung up.

As the green van speed off, I drove up to the window.

"Welcome too Taco Bell, may I take your order?" Said the cashier. The cashier was a teenage boy with black hair, light brown eyes and a killer smile.

Their is one thing I love about Japan and that there were so many hot guys to choose from.

When our eyes locked, I swear I heard sparks fly. Then again it could be my stomach begging for taco's.

And sure enough it was my stomach. It was probably loud enough for the guy to hear. His low chuckles confirmed my hunch. _How embarrassing._

"May I take your order, cutie?" He repeated, grinning.

"Yeah, just give me sec to get the orders straight," I replied, smiling flirtatiously.

"Take your time."

"What do you guys want?" I asked, turning to face the three of them.

"We don't want anything," Hikaru said stubbornly.

"It's fine, I already know what I'm getting you two," I said, returning the glare.

"And you, Haruhi?" I asked the cross dresser.

"Well I don't know, being this is my first time here."

"Fine I'll choose for you. Hard or soft taco?

"Soft."

I turned my attention back to the cute cashier, and began placing my order. As he rung up everything, I gave him my credit card. When he was finished, he handed the credit card and receipt to me.

"Look behind the receipt, cutie."

As instructed, I turn the small piece of paper over.

'_Call/text me sometimes, cutie. 221-324-5516_'

When I finished reading his 'note' to me. I was smiling like an idiot, blushing full force.

"_Kay_," I replied dumbly. He chuckled, handing me two bags filled with food.

"See ya, cutie," he said, smiling that gorgeous smile of his.

"_Kay_," I giggled before driving off.

_Damn_, last time I acted like such a idiot because of a guy, _a cute guy_, was when I meet Mike; I was nine years old at the time. But it was worse back then. You saw how I talked to that guy? Like I actually formed complete sentence? Well back then he thought I was a mute for three weeks... _Yeah that long._

About two weeks later I found my voice and was able to talk to him.

His the only guy that ever made me react that way before, so why is it that cashier, **_cute cashier_**,_ can cause me to turn into that little nine year old girl again?_

_Maybe it's a sign... Or m____aybe it's nothing... ____It wont hurt to text him, now would it?_

**___Teenagers and there hormones._**

___Your me dumb ass._

**_You just called yourself a dumb ass._**

_..._

"Haruhi wanna come to my place and hang for a while?" I asked.

"Sorry I can't, I have a lot of homework to do," she explained.

"That sucks, oh well next time."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Okay chill fat ass, it ain't gonna run away."

"Yeah true but another fat ass like yourself might it eat!"

"Oh whatever heres your damn food," I said annoyed at my pig of a friend. I handed her the bag that contained her meal. Once in her hands she dashed towards the living room. _Fat ass..._

I sighed before following her into the living room. I plopped myself onto the couch and began digging into my bag hungrily. I smiled widely as I unwrapped my Chalupa Supreme.

I took huge bite, closing my eyes to savor the taste. _I was hungrier than I thought._

Taking another unladylike bite I remember the hot sauce.

"Erin, where are the twins?" Page asked, swallowing the remains of her food.

_Weren't they behind me? _

"I thought they were behind me," I voiced out my thought.

"Well obviously there not," Page said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up."

"You should go look for them," she said, taking a bite out her soft wrap.

"Why me? Why can't you?" I retorted.

"This is your house."

"Tectonically, it's Patrick's."

"You live here."

"So do you, dim wit."

"Well I don't wanna."

"Neither do I."

"Then neither of us will look for them."

"Agreed."

We both continued finishing off our food. I was the first to finish, shortly after Page was also done.

"Well I'm stuffed," I said to no one in particular.

"So if we're not going to get the twins can I have they're food?"

"What the hell? You still want more!" I gaped, my eye widen in shock.

"Yeah," she said, grinning sheepishly.

"Fine, pig out," I groaned.

"Yay!" Page cheered happily snatching the bag of food.

"Yeah well I'm gonna go on the computer," I said walking out of the living room and up the stairs.

_But seriously, where are the twins?_

Probably in they're room.

I walked down the hall. As I was passing the twins room, I thought if I should check if they were really in there. But decided against it and just go to my room and do what attended to do from the start; go on Facebook.

I turned the knob and throw the door opening and walked over to my computer. The sound of the door clicking shut stopped me dead in my tracts.

Only one thing is running through my mind.

_I'm gonna die. _

* * *

_Well thee you go chapter 24 hope you lke it :) _

_oh, Merry Christmas and all that fun stuff :3 _

_review! :D _


	25. Incest?

_**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. **_

* * *

_I'm gonna die._

* * *

"Did you really think we would forget about your punishment?"

I sighed in relief as I heard the familiar voice. For a second there I thought it was a serial killer, or something.

I turned around and faced the gingers. Hikaru was leaning on the door frame with his right leg resting on the door and his arms folded over his chest, a smug look on his face. Kaoru mirrored his brother.

"What the hell are you retards talking about?" I spat, irritated.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you want us to add to your punishment Erin-chan?" They said in unison, a sinister grin dancing along there features. They untucked there legs and began approaching me, as if they were a hunter and I was their pray.

It was nerve racking, not knowing what's going through there twisted minds. Even so, I stood my ground.

"Look Kaoru she's trying to look all big and bad?" Hikaru mocked, grinning.

"I guess we have to knock her down to size," Kaoru replied, wearing a grin that copied his brothers.

"What the fuck? I'm not your damn toy, now get the hell out my room!" I snarled, pointing angrily at the door.

"You just don't understand, do you," Hikaru stated bitterly, a dark look crossing his face.

"I said-"

Hikaru pushed me roughly, causing me to topple onto my bed. Hikaru then tramped me in a human like cage, with his arms on either sides of me.

"You're our toy, you'll do as we say," Hikaru said darkly, gripping the sheets tighter. My eyes widen slightly, a hint of fear flashing in my eyes.

"And you'll speak when spoken too," Kaoru added. he had climbed onto the bed and crawled behind me. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, bring me closer to his slim body.

Hikaru grinned, taking his right hand and gripped my chin firmly, lifting my head a bit.

"Well, well not so big and bad now, are we Erin-chan?" Hikaru taunted, inching my face closer to his. Hikaru's hot breath showered over me, sending shivers down my spine.

"Get the hell off of me," I growled, yanking my arms out of his grasp. _He's not over powering me again._

His eyes widening in shock, stumbling back from the unexpected in packed.

"Hi-Hikaru are you okay?" Kaoru stuttered, releasing me and dashing over to his brother side.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hikaru assured his brother, smiling warmly at him. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brothers torso, gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"Gross, you're brothers for freaking sake." I shout my eyes tightly, crinkling my nose in disgust. _That's incest for crying out loud!_

"You're just jealous!" Hikaru shouted, his brother still in the comfort of his embrace.

"Jealous of what?" I hissed, standing up, reopening my eyes.

"You're jealous that you have no one that cares about you!"

"Yes I do!"

"Name one?"

"Page."

"It's not the same, she isn't blood."

"So, she doesn't have to be, to be able to care for me," I returned coldly.

"You're truly pathetic," Hikaru said, chuckling darkly.

"I'm pathetic? I'm not the one having gay sex with there siblings!" I retorted, taking a step closer to them.

"You pathetic piece of shit, you're so envious it sickens me," he spat, his amber eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What is there to be envious about?" I fumed, the edges of my lips pulled back into a snarl.

"You wish you had what me and Kaoru have!"

"Incest?" I responded bitterly, rolling my eyes.

"A family member that actual cares," Hikaru answered ignoring my comment.

"What makes you think I don't have family that doesn't care about me?" I hissed, jabbing a finger in there direction.

"Then why didn't you name one of those so called 'family members'?"

"...because I'm closer to Page," I replied nervously.

"Lies."

"I'm not lying!" I shrieked, glaring daggers at them.

"Like we said from the start no one cares about you. You will always and forever be alone," they said, smirking. Hikaru had released his brother, now they were standing side by side, grinning as if they won the battle.

My entire body began shaking uncontrollable with rage. I was beyond furious, I wanted to murder those bastards. My nostrils flared, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, hatred clouding my features. Pure hatred boiling inside of me. My hands clenched into fists, turning my already pale knuckles even whiter.

The twins flinched.

"You don't know anything about me, so stop talking as if you had a single clue," I spat, glaring at the floor boards trying to control my anger.

"No, we know exactly what type of person you are," Hikaru spoke firmly, taking a step closer to me, slightly shielding his brother with his arm, as if I would attack at any giving moment.

"Oh, really? Care to enlighten me?" I hissed through clenched teeth, focusing my glaze onto them, they winced.

"You have no one. Not even Page. Now it's your job to make everyone's life just as miserable as your own. Those friends of your's probably hate you and are to scared of you to actual tell you. Which I find it pretty idiotic, scared of you? Ha! Yeah right. Bottom line, you're a pathetic piece of crash that's better off dead," Hikaru said harshly, not caring that every word he spoke crushed me into nothingness.

_Sadly, everything they said was true. I am better off dead. But I'm not letting those bastard's have the pleasure of seeing me crumble before there eyes._

"You're wrong."

**_Lies. _**

"No we're right." The twins smirked.

"You're Wrong," I repeated, staring at the floor board once again, tears clinging to the corners of my eyes.

**_Lies._**

"We're right." They're grins widening at my distress.

"No you're wrong," I chocked out, a tear slid down my left cheek._ So it is true. (1) _

**_More lies._**

"It's much easier if you just accept the trut-"

"_No!_" I growled, tears freely running down my cheeks.

"Are you finally getting it?"

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up, just shut the fuck up!_" I screamed, my eye's shout tightly, wanting to-_no_. Needing to block them out.

"Well I think our work here is down."

"Yes I think you're Kaoru."

I slightly reopened my eyes to catch them sparing a glance at me, before walking out the room. Not even bothering to close the door.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short but I'm stuck... again -.- _

_(1) Psychological Fact: If the first tear falls from the left eye it's from pain, if it falls from the right eye it's from happiness. _

_Review please? :) _

_Happy New Year's everyone, hope you enjoy or hate the last day of 2010 (:_

_ps. should I change the the pov to third person? or change the pov to someone different now and then?_


	26. Concerts And Mathematics

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Ouran High School Host club but I do own my OC. =) _

_Thank you all for the reviews, fav's & alerts! :') they make me so happy! _

_Enjoy (:_

* * *

_"You worthless good for nothing excuse for a daughter," the raven haired women yelled, her lips pulled back into a snarl. The little girl all the insults were thrown at, was hiding under the kitchen table trying her best to shield herself from her mother._

_"Is that the best you can do? Hide under a table?" the girl's mother hissed in announce. She stomped her foot on the hard wood floor creating a small ripple effect. The women folded her arms above her chest and glared down at her daughter._

_"Get up," she demanded harshly._

_The little girl sobbed, silently wishing for her father to come and save her from the women that was suppose to be her mother. But isn't a mother suppose to love you? Hug and kiss all the bad things away? Not the one that causes all the heartache, that hurt's and abuses you._

_"I said get up dammit!" the older women growled, kicking the table, knocking it behind the small girl. The girl flinched by the sudden movement. She jerked her head up, her eyes widening, fear swimming in her gray pools that were the exact same color as her mothers._

_"You little bitch, I know you ain't deaf! I said get up," she snapped, instantly unfolding her arms and roughly yanking the small child to her feet._

_The little girl utter a yelp as she was yanked off the ground. Her mother didn't let go of her wrist, only tighten her grip. The little girl cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face. The mother was disgusted by the kids sobs. _

_The raven haired women had the young girl dangling in med-air, as if she was a rag doll. She pulled her up until they were at the same eye-level. _

_"Next time I till you to do something, you better not hesitate to do it," she warned, her eyes narrowed dangerously._

* * *

Erin spanned her eyes open, breathless, cold sweat covering every surface of her body. She slowly sat up trying to regain her breath. As she began to breath calmly, she edge to the bed frame. Feeling the cold wood on her back, she curled her legs towards her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly. The scene was still fresh in her mind, she felt relieved it was only a _nightmare_.

It's been years since her mother last laid a abusive hand on her.

She tried her best to keep the tears from falling but just a single thought of her past broke down her barriers instantly. Hot salty tears coursed down her cheeks. She bit down on her bottom lip, keeping the sobs from pouring out. She didn't want to wake up her friend. She could have left and cried without worrying if she woke up Page but she also didn't want to be alone.

Erin began to taste copper on her lip, assuming it's from the biting. She ignored it. Afraid if she opened her mouth the slightest, she wasn't going to be able to control her sobs.

Turning her head, she glanced at her friend sleeping form. Page's light curly brown hair was freed from there bonds of her hair band. Now messy curls spread around her pillow case and caressing her shoulder blades. A few pieces covered Page's face. Even so Erin was able to see the small smile on the sleeping womens face.

Seeing her friend smile in her sleep, unconsciously brought a faint smile to appear on the depressed womens features.

'_Maybe I should try to sleep again, I still do have school tomorrow and how can I forget about the host club_', Erin thought bitterly with a roll of her eye's.

She wiped away the remaining tears and crawled back under the cover's. She was about to slip into unconsciousness when mumbling brought her back to reality. '_Dammit, I woke her up!_' Erin thought panicked. She turned around about see if she really did wake the teen up but was interrupted by said girl.

"Oh Edward, that feels so good. Please don't stop," Page muttered, her voice muffed by the pillow but Erin was able to understand each and every word.

'_Dumb ass_'.

* * *

**_February 25 _****_Wednesday_**

"As you all know we're having our Spring concert in two months and everyone in this class will be preforming," Matsumoto, the chorus teacher announced.

The student's groaned in unison, not wanting to preform in the concert.

"But why, sensei?" A girl asked that was up in front.

"Because it's sixty five percent of your grade, Nakano-san," Matsumoto explained.

"Okay," Nakano said, lowering her head.

"If there isn't any more question, I'll like to continue," the teacher said, pausing for any questions to be asked. None of the student's said a thing, taken that as a satisfying answer Matsumoto continued. "Everyone can chose to do one of three things. One: You can sing. Two: You can dance. or Three: You can play an instrument. For more details I will be handing out a sheet with everything you will be needing to know on it and keep in mind you'll have to tell me what you will be doing at the concert by Monday."

Once everything was said and done. Matsumoto called Nakano to hand out the sheet's. She went down each row and handed one sheet to each student she passed. As she got to the end of the last row, she noticed the student was asleep. Ever so gently she tapped the sleeping student on the arm.

"Excuse me Booker-san?" Nakano asked nervously, not wanting to upset the girl. Not getting response out of her, Nakano taped her again, adding just a little more pressure.

"Excuse me Booker-san?" She repeated.

Said women grunted, glancing at the girl standing in front of her desk.

"Oh it's you," Erin flatly said, yawning as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Hai," Nakano said shyly, looking down.

"Hi Terra, do you need something?"

"No I'm just here to hand the sheet out," Nakano, now known as Terra said, a timid smile gracing her lips. She handed Erin the sheet of paper before walking back down the row and giving the left over sheets back to the teacher.

"A Spring concert?" Erin said, eying the paper.

"I know right! Isn't it great?" Sora squealed happily, turning around in her seat to face Erin.

"Eh... It's okay," Erin said, not interested. She propped her arm on her desk and rested her cheek in her palm.

Sora gasped, dramatically covering her opened mouth with her hand, eye's widening with disbelief.

"How can you say such a thing?"

"By using my vocal cords," Erin said sarcastically, looking at the red head with bored eye's.

"Oh shut up." Sora puffed out her cheeks, glaring at her raven haired friend.

"Okay."

Sora groaned before facing forward and started talking to Terra.

* * *

'_Why did I have to complain!_' Page thought angrily.

She was in advance mathematics. Why you ask? Well Page felt stupid being in such a low math class, so she complained. And now that she finally get's transfered, she starts to also be hating this mathematic class.

'___Maybe it's math, period?_'

Page sighed in frustration trying to solve the problem's that the teacher wrote on the board.

"I fucking hate math," Page cursed, glaring at her notebook.

"Do you want help, Page-chan?"

Page had almost forgotten Honey was in her class. She turned her head towards him, seeing the senior giggle like a little child.

"Yeah that'll be great Honey-sempai," Page accepted the older's boys offer, smiling, a faint blush appear along her cheeks.

Honey moved his desk closer to Page's until they touched. He began to explain the problem to her, it took a few minute's but she began to understand how to solve the equation. Honey stopped and sat back, letting Page try this one on her own.

"_Yes, I've got it!_" Page cried out, happy she finally solved it. But her out burst had gained everyone's attention. She blushed forcfully when she finally saw all eye's on her.

Honey just giggled, embracing his bunny.

* * *

_Well tell me what you think of this pov? like? love? dislike? :x_

_To be honest, I find it easier to write this way :3 _

_review pwease! :D_


	27. The Mall

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. _**

**_Sorry for the long wait, my internet been disconnect and wont be back till Thursday. I'm using my school's libaruy to post this chapter up and heads up, it's not one of my best. x_x just so you know._**

**_Well enjoy! :D _**

* * *

**_February 26 _****_Thursday_**

Eighth period had ended a few minute s ago. All the student's that had the early sessions were leaving or attending any after school programs. As for Erin she was making her way towards the club room. She was almost at the third music room when she suddenly got the urge to just forget the host club and go home.

Not even thinking twice about it she turned around and stalked out the very large pink building.

In five minute's, she was out the school and in the parking lot, looking for her car.

It didn't take long to finding it.

She unlocked her car and tugged the car door open, she stepped inside and sat in the driver's seat. Gently closing the car door behind her.

As she was driving home, she began to think it was too early to be wanting to go home yet. Making a U-turn she drove to the nearest mall.

_'Might as well try to cheer myself up'_, Erin thought bitterly.

She parked her car in the malls parking lot before walking into the building.

Erin walked around the mall for awhile, looking for any familiar stores.

'_They have to be here, they re everywhere!_'

Giving up on the first level she took the escalator to the second floor.

'_Hopefully I ll find them here... Damn, I probably just jinxed myself_'.

Erin sighed, continuing to look for her favorite clothing store's.

Not finding what she was looking for she headed for the third floor.

_'Third time's the charm?' _Erin chuckled at the quote.

She walked around eying the different stores as she passed by. '_God damn, where is it?'_ Erin thought frustrated, glaring at anything in sight, gaining strange looks from the people that passed by.

She grew even more and more frustrated by each store she passes, none in which were the one she was searching for.

She was about to give up on the search all together and go to the food court when something caught her eye. Erin fully turned around and squealed in delight.

"Finally!" She sang happily, skipping towards one of the store's she was seeking for. **H&M**

* * *

After eighth period Page decided to go and surprise Erin by dropping by at the club.

"...I also can't wait to see her in that maid's outfit," Page said, giggling, getting mental picture's of a certain raven haired women in a maid's outfit with a pair of cat ear's and six inch heels.

_'Oh gosh.'_ The women s giggle's soon turning into full blown laughter. Page laughed all the way to club room. _'Maybe I should take some picture's and send it to the gang?'_ Page thought, her green orbs gleaming with mischief.

_'Good thing I brought my camera along with me today,'_ she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Page approached the double door's of the third music room still grinning widely. She grabbed a hold of the handles, twisted them, then swiftly pushed the door's open.

Page stepped inside before shutting the door's behind her.

She turned around to find no one in sight.

"Hello?" She called out, walking deeper into the room, looking for anyone. She walked in the back, where the changing room's were located.

"Uh, is anyone in here?" She called out again, looking inside the room.

After calling out once more she heard movement coming from one of the changing cubicle's.

"Hello? Who s there?" Page asked advancing towards the cubicle she heard the movement come from.

Page was beginning to get annoyed at whoever it was that decided to ignore her.

"Hey, I said who s there! Now answer me before I force you too!" Page yelled irately.

Rising her fist in the air and then quickly bring her fist back down to begin to rapidly knock on the door to get the person's attention but whoever it was had already opened the door to the cubicle causing Page's fist to collide with the person s chest.

* * *

Erin found a few cute top's and jean's. Instead of getting everything, she just got two pair's of skinny jeans; one was light blue and a bit faded at the leg's, while the other was plain black. Even though she had ton s of black jeans she really like those and decided to get them any way's.

Erin was about to pay when she remember she wanted new hoodies. Walking towards the section where the sweater's were located, she began her search.

After ten minute's of looking and not finding any cute one's. She gave up and decided to try the men sweater section. Hoping to have more luck there.

She found a plain black hoody with out a zipper, it was soft and warm. She decided to get the hoody in black and green.

Lucky for Erin there was only two people on the line. As she was waiting online, she saw a black and blue beanie, thinking it was cute, she took it off a pile of different types of clothing.

'_I so can t wait to wear these_', she thought happily, while stepping forward to pay for the cloths.

* * *

"I m so sorry, I didn t mean to hit you!" Page apologized, blushing from embarrassment, her eyes downcast. She then realized she had just hit one of those twin's. '_Nice Page, real nice_'_._

"_Ow!_ Why did you do that for?" he groaned, hunched over, his hands rested on his bent knees, trying to regain his breath.

"I'm sorry, I really wasn t trying to hit you," she said, feeling slightly nerves.

"How can you not try to hit someone when you send a fist flying in there direction?" Kaoru glared, though she couldn't see it do to the fact his bang's were hovering over his eye's.

"I was going to knock but you opened the door so fast I had no time to stop myself," Page explained, a little irritated at the twin for not believing her.

"Whatever, what do you want?" He asked, his tone bored as were his eyes. He had stood up straight once his breathing was back to normal.

"I said I was sorry, no need to be rude about it," Page spanned, glaring at the twin, arms folded above her chest.

"Last time I checked, I wasn t the one that punched you in the chest."

"My god, I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to say?" She growled, clenching her hand's into fist's.

"I don t care, just tell me why you re here," Kaoru demanded, his amber orbs filled with irritation.

"...I was looking for Erin," Page hesitated before answering him, still glaring.

"She isn t here obviously," Kaoru replied, rolling his eye s.

"Well duh."

"Now that you know she isn t here, you can leave," he said, shutting the cubicle door.

"Rude."

* * *

After paying for her cloth's, she went to the food court and brought some sushi and bubble tea.

Erin decided to just eat it at home.

It was still pretty early when she got home. It was only five. The club had probably started letting the girl's in by now

Erin went to her room and locked the door behind her. She threw the shopping bag and her book bag onto the bed and placing her food and drink on her desk.

"Eat food or try on cloths?" Erin asked out loud, debating on wither she should eat the sushi first or model her new cloths.

Thinking about it for a while, she knew what she wanted to do.

"Eat sushi while trying on new cloths!" Erin smiled widely, clapping her hands happily.

Erin began to take the square container that held the sushi out of the plastic bag and open it by unclipping the corner's. When the top was removed, she throw the top in the small crash can in her room.

She popped one of the sushi's in her mouth before removing her school uniform; only leaving her undergarments and undershirt on.

* * *

Enraged with the redheaded twin, Page stormed back into the club's main room.

"Where the hell is Erin?" She hissed, getting even more upset by her friend s absence.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said a voice from the opposite side of where she was.

Page jumped slightly, a little alarmed by the sudden question. She turned her head in the direction the voice came from, finding Kyoya sitting at a desk writing in a black book.

"Shit you scared me," Page said, sighing in relief. Just like Erin, Page also had an overly active imagination.

"My apologies, Packer-san," Kyoya said politely, stopping what he was doing and smiling at the brown-haired teen.

"It s okay and Page is just fine," Page said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, eye's closed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"As you wish."

Awkward silence. (A/N: An old friend of mine once told me that every time there s an awkward silence a gay baby is born, so if that s the case. Congratulations Page and Kyoya for having your first gay baby!)

"So, how s life?"

"Page, do you have any clue where Erin might be?" Kyoya asked, ignoring Page's question. She didn't really care, just wanted the awkward silence to end.

"No I don t but I could call her," Page said, mentally slapping her self for not thinking of that before.

The brown-haired women dug in her bag for her cell phone for a few seconds, making a sound of delight when she wrapped her slender fingers around the familiar small metal objected. Retrieving her cell phone out of her bag, she instantly began dialing Erin s number, knowing it by heart.

It went straight to voice mail.

"That's weird she never turns her cell off."

"She didn't pick up I see," Kyoya commented.

"No, that's weird though. She never turns her phone off, unless it s dead and that's unlikely because she charged it last night," Page said, looking strangely at the phone in her hand.

"Yes that is quite strange," Kyoya said, writing in his black book.

'She skipped the club and gone home,' Kyoya thought irritated by Erin s childish action s.

"I wonder where she could be," Page said, worried. Also oblivious about the thought of Erin just going home instead of the club.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" Page complained, pouting, arms folded across her chest.

"Page you are allowed to stay and wait for her here," Kyoya offered.

"Really? Thank you Kyoya-sempai!" Page said, smiling widely at Kyoya, unfolding her arms.

"You re welcome Page," Kyoya paused before continuing. "Do you mind helping while you wait? Erin is suppose to do it but she isn t here to do so at the moment."

"Sure."

* * *

Turning around in front of a full length mirror, Erin was seeing how her ass looked in the light blue faded skinny jeans. Nodding in improvement, she unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them off. Then tossing them onto the bed while grabbing the black pair.

"I knew these would look better then the other jeans," Erin commented after putting the black jeans on and looking at how they fitted her for a while in the mirror.

Erin started putting everything she got away. Then she finished off the rest of her sushi and ice tea. When she was done eating she threw the left over's in the crash can.

She then started putting on a pair of black boxers, an oversized Alesana t-shirt and a pair of low cut black UGGS and went down stairs to the living room but not with out her laptop and iphone.

Erin sat crossed legged on the couch, the laptop resting on her legs and her cell next to her.

She typed in her password and clicked enter. While waiting she turned her phone back on. She had turned it off without even knowing.

Once it was on she checked if she got any calls.

_Two missed calls: Page._

"Oh shit, I forgot about her!" Erin cursed, jumping slightly, almost dropping her laptop on the ground.

She could just imagine her friend saying I feel 'loved'.

"Damn it! Now I have to go back to that damn school to pick her up, fuck my life."

* * *

_6:07 pm._

_'I can t believe her._'

Page agreed to help out thinking that maybe her friend was running late. But it s been more then an hour and she hasn t showed up.

Yes of course Page could have left and gone home but she was held back for two reasons.

1. She felt it was rude to just up and leave when someone needed her help.  
2. Erin was her ride home.

"I m gonna kill her," Page growled under her breath, a dark expression crossing her face.

Anyone who witness her dark look, cringed in fear, happy they weren't the one the brown-haired women was mad at.

'_But seriously, where is she? I doubt she left without me, knowing she was the only transportation I had'_, Page thought serving tea to the girls.

Today the host club didn't cosply. So no over the top decorations. No weird themes. Nothing.

Page finished serving tea for the moment and decided to try calling Erin again.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Sorry but I m not here right now, please-_

"Damn it! Now I m really stating to get pissed!" Page hissed, spanning her phone shut.

"And why may that be?" asked a calm voice from being the brown-haired female. Page jumped, eye s widen, instantly turning around, only to be face to face with Kyoya. Her eye s widened furthered to the close contact, hastily taking a step away from the raven haired man, blushing intensely. Kyoya wasn t pashed at all by the sudden closeness, even found it quite amusing to see the female before him turn different shades of reds so quickly by such an insignificant act of innocence.

To Erin, Kyoya was average but to Page Well let s just say, she was highly attracted to him. And everyone else in the club. Well except Haruhi, her being a girl and all.

"K-kyoya-sempai, you scared me," Page muttered, calming her beating heart.

"My apologies, I didn t mean to frighten you, Page-san," Kyoya said, smiling politely.

"Uh um I-it s okay," Page replied, grinning nervously, fidgeting with her finger's behind her back, eye's downcast.

"Hm, any word from Erin?" Kyoya asked, looking down at the brown-haired teen. 'What an amusing girl,' Kyoya thought briefly, a tiny smirk gracing his lips but as soon as it appeared it disappeared.

"Uh n-no, she still hasn t picked her phone up yet."

"Have you tried her home number?"

"No, I haven t. I didn t think she might act-"

"I suggest you do."

* * *

**_And there you go, Chapter 27! :D Did ya like it? Of coursed you like it!... yeah... that's probably false. -_-_**

**_well anyways leave a review pleasssss! :) _**

**_bye(: _**

**_ps. sorry for any mistakes x.x _**


	28. The Nice Guy

**Declaimer: I don't own Ouran High school Host Club or there would have been more dark Mitsukuni moments. ;)**

_Wow, it's been a while. I hope you guys aren't to mad at me? :/ anyways along with the chapter! :D _

_Enjoy(: _

* * *

**_February 26 _****_Thursday, 8 pm._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Page, please talk to me!" begged Erin, as she followed her friend to the kitchen.

There was no response from said girl, she just ignored her ebony haired friend and proceeded to the fridge. Page pulled the door to the fridge open, and searched for the carton of milk.

Erin sneaked around Page, now standing in front of her, blocking Page from grabbing the milk carton.

"If you don't talk to me right now, I wont let you get the milk!" Erin threaten, folding her arms above her chest, pouting.

Irritated by her friends childish antics, she glared at her before sighing in frustration and walking away from Erin.

"Page! Oh come on, you can't stay mad at me forever!" Erin yelled, flailing her arms around, following the pissed brunette.

Page stopped and whipped around, glaring daggers at Erin.

"Yes I fucking can!" Page snarled.

"Come on Page, it was an accident," Erin pleaded, frowning.

"You forgot me, how can you forget your friend, knowing damn well she has no type of transportation?" Page retorted, clenching her hands in fists.

Erin flinched back, guilt washing over her. If she wasn't so selfish, and only thinking about her problems. Then maybe Page wouldn't be so pissed. But even so, Page isn't the type of person to hold a grudge. So there was something else eating at her. But what was it?

"Page, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking-"

"Yeah you never think. Never even give a thought about other people, and how things effect them. It's just in your selfish nature," Page said bitterly, crossing her arms above her chest, her eyes cold and hard.

Page's words stung Erin, her guilt rising.

"Page..."

"I don't even want to see your face right now, just... Leave me alone," Page said before leaving the kitchen and walking to there room.

As the brunette disappeared form her sight, Erin felt hot sticky tears run down her cheeks without warning. She felt like her heart was ripped out from her chest, stomped on, then smashed back in. Her body soon felt weak, unable to hold her self up any longer, she let her legs give way, letting herself fall to the floor. Erin sat there and cried silently, feeling as if her world was crashing down all around her. The twins words flouted around her head, causing her to cry even harder.

Everything they said, everything, it was all true. She was alone, well at least after hearing her best friend utter those words to her with such hatred in her voice, made it seem like she was alone. And she had no one to blame but her self. If she wasn't so selfish. So uncaring. So egoistic. Such an awful person.

She laid on the floor, her whimpering had stopped, but the tears hadn't.

From afar, Hikaru and Kaoru had witnessed what had happened. They were shocked beyond belief by what Page had said. Wasn't she Erin's friend? Didn't she care if she hurt her feelings? Was she really that mad that Erin picked her up so late? They were so confused.

And once Erin broke down they froze.

"Hikaru what should we do?" Kaoru asked, his brother, looking at Erin with pity.

Hikaru thought about it. He didn't like Erin. Not one bit and not after she tried to pull that stunt on Kaoru but seeing her in such an emotional state, he felt like he should do something. Anything to make her feel better. '_What the hell am I thinking, she doesn't desvire me or my brothers help_,' Hikaru thought, now glaring at Erin. He didn't want to feel anything for this girl nothing at all besides hate and thats it. Nothing else.

"Nothing, we do nothing," Hikaru answered coldly.

"But-"

"It's late Kaoru, we should head off to bed. We do have to wake up earlier then usual," Hikaru reminded, smiling warmly at his brother.

"...Okay," Kaoru sighed.

* * *

**_February 27 _****_Friday_**

Erin woke up by the gentle nudges on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head over to look at who ever had woken her up. It was one of the maids. She had a worried expression plastered onto her features. Erin couldn't recall ever seeing her. She just guessed the maid must have been new.

"Booker-san are you okay?" the maid asked, helping said girl to her feet. Once Erin wiped the sleep out of her eyes and yawned loudly, she smiled numbly at the maid.

"Yes, I'm fine. Well I have to go, I must get ready for school," Erin replied.

"Okay, goodbye Book-san."

"Um you can call me Erin."

"As you wish," said the young maid before walking away to start her work.

Erin sighed, turning around and walked to her bedroom. She must have cried herself to sleep. Her head was throbbing, it felt as if someone was pounding on her head with something heavy, like a baseball bat or a book. Either one, it felt horrible.

On Erin's trip back to her bedroom, she saw the twins walking out of the guest room with a suitcase in each hand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were leaving today," Erin muttered to herself as she kept looking at the twins before they dissappreaed around a corner.

"Now I can finally have a peaceful mind in my own house... Wait that also means my mom is coming back... Fuck, I take that back."

* * *

"As you all know, the annual trip to my families resort will begin tomorrow, and everyone is to meet in front of Ouran at six O'clock strap, no later then six or you'll be left behind. If you have anymore questions or anything you might want to purchase, don't think twice to ask me," Kyoya announced to the the host guests/costumers, faking a smile, dazzling each one of the girls. Well besides Erin of course. Who was scowling in the back, praying for the weekend to go by fast.

When Erin was done serving the tea and sweets to everyone, she walked over to one of the windows and sat on the railing. Tucking one of her legs under her as the other just hung off the railing. She put the buds of her headphones in each ear, and put it on shuffle. Beautiful Hangover by BigBang began playing at the highest volume the ipod was allowed to go. The music was loud enough for Haruhi's guest and said girl to hear (Haruhi's table was five feet away from Erin), but of course it was just a mumbling nose to them.

When the song was over another song began to play, it was much louder then the previous one, and after a few seconds of it, the nose started irritating one of Haruhi's costumers.

"Haruhi-san can you tell that _thing_ over there that it is extremely rude to play such obnoxious music so loud," said the irritated guest, glaring at Erin but smiling sweetly at Haruhi.

Do by the loud music, Erin wasn't able to hear the comment towards her. She just sat back, her eyes closed, enjoying the music and the way it blocked the rest of the world out. But it was soon brought to an ugly halt when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Groaning, Erin yanked the headphones out of her ears and glared at who ever bothered to stop her from listening to her music.

"Sempai, Aichi-san asked if you can please turn down your music a little. It seems to be bothering her," Haruhi explained, smiling.

Erin looked around Haruhi to see which of the girls had complained about her music. She spotted a girl with long blond hair, grinning widely. '_That bitch_,' Erin thought.

Erin then brought her attention back to Haruhi, faking a smile.

"Oh is that so? Well this is what I think about that," Erin replied, before flipping Aichi off, smirking at the blond. Aichi eyes widen, her mouth opened, resembling a fish out of water. The blond then spanned her mouth shut, snarling at Erin.

"Slut," Aichi growled, clenching her hands.

Haruhi was surprised at Erin's actions but didn't say again, and just walked back over to her table.

"Well nice chatting with you Haruhi," Erin said in a sing-song voice, waving at the girl's back as she walked away.

When Haruhi was back with the rest of the girl's Aichi shot up from her seat, still glaring at Erin, who was now listening to her loud music again.

"Well Haruhi-san if you wont do anything about this, then I will," stated Aichi, before storming off. Haruhi tried to stop her but she was gone, already making her way towards Kyoya.

"Is there a problem Aichi-san?" Kyoya asked, looking up at the blond girl from his table.

"A matter fact there is. Your maid has disrespected me and after I kindly asked her to put her music down. She refused and also stuck her middle finger at me and probably even called me some mean names," Aichi explained, her eyes filling up with fake tears. Kyoya was annoyed but didn't say anything about it. He just nodded and told her that he'll take care of it. After thanking Kyoya she walked back to Haruhi's table, feeling as if she won the world cup.

Signing, Kyoya stood up and walked over to where Erin was, irritated by the whole or deal. As he approached Erin, he noticed she tearing. Her eye's were close so she didn't see when Kyoya walked in front of her and just stood there and studied her for a few seconds before finally shaking her leg.

Erin spanned her eyes open, surprised by the sudden movement. Her eyes grow even wider as she felt herself slipping off the railing, she try to hold onto anything but was to late and fell on the ground with a loud '_thud_'. Kyoya watched as the girl fell, a slightly amused smirk played on his features as she groaned and looked up at him and glaring murderously.

All the girls turned there heads to the source of the sudden noise. They started giggling once they all noticed that Erin had fallen off the window railing.

"I fucking hate it here," Erin hissed, getting up. After dusting the invisible dirt off her, she glared at Kyoya again. "What?"

"Aichi-san had asked you kindly to turn down your music," Kyoya said.

"And your point is?"

"Turn it down."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll add on to Haruhi's debt."

"So?"

"..."

"Fuck it, I'll just go to the dressing room away from you twats," Erin growled, storming off to the dressing room.

Once inside the room she slammed the door shut. Erin then throw her ipod at the nearest wall in pint up frustration.

"First the twins insults me, then Page hates me, now this bitch complaining about my fucking music just to get on my fucking nerve! It fucking worked you fucking bitch! _Argghh_!" Erin yelled angrily, not caring if anyone heard her. At the moment she didn't care about anything, the world could be crashing down from space and she wouldn't give a flying fuck. To her, her life was falling apart.

Her body began to shack uncontrollably, her hands clenched tightly, turning her knuckles paler then they already were. Erin bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from crying. '_No I will not cry. Not here at least._'

Taking a few deep breaths, and in no time she began to relax. She wiped the tears that had slipped and walked over to where her ipod laid on the floor. She picked it up and slipped it in her pocket.

* * *

Kaoru looked at Erin until she disappeared from his view. He felt a sudden urge to just get up and go after her. But he didn't want to upset his bother. Though it's wrong to just sit back and do nothing to help someone that clearly needs his help. And after all those cruel words Hikaru had said, and what Page also said to Erin he felt even worse just not doing anything about it. Sighing, he brought his attention back to the guests who were swanning over there brotherly love act they had did not to long ago.

"Kaoru is something wrong?" Hikaru whispered, not wanting the girls to hear him. Luckily the girls were to starstruck to notice anything. Kaoru looked at his twin and he could see that his brother was worried about him.

"No, nothing's wrong," Kaoru said, lying through his teeth, he didn't want to upset his brother and say that he was worried about Erin. But Kaoru had forgotten for a split second who he was talking to. Hikaru was clearly able to see through Kaoru's lie and forced smile.

"Kaoru, please tell me," Hikaru begged, getting more worried. He took his brothers hands into his own, forcing Kaoru to look him in the eye. Kaoru didn't want to tell him but he knew he could never keep anything from him, he had no choice but to tell him. He was about to talk when he was interrupted by yelling coming from the dressing room.

"...It fucking worked you fucking bitch! _Argghh_!"

Everyone in the room eyes widened; except for Mori and Kyoya of course.

"What the hell?" Hikaru muttered, arching an eyebrow, turning his head to where the noise came from. "What's with this girl?"

Kaoru didn't think twice before getting up. Felling his brother move, Hikaru turned and looked at his twin who had stood up and Kaoru was about to walk towards the dressing rooms, when he felt his brother grab his wrist.

"Kaoru where are you going?"

"I.. uhh.. I have to use the bathroom.. Yeah, yeah the bathroom. I'll be right back," Kaoru stuttered, smiling nervously.

"...Kaoru."

"Really Hikaru, okay. I wont take to long."

On that note he shuck Hikaru's grip from his wrist and walked towards the dressing room.

"Kaoru! ...the bathrooms that way." '_Damn Kaoru, why do you always have to be the nice guy._'

* * *

Kaoru turned the knob to the dressing room door and slowly opened it. Afraid something might come hurling his way if he didn't.

"Who's there?" he heard Erin ask, as well as foot steps approaching the door.

"Kaoru," he answered, fulling opening the door.

Erin growled when she saw who it was. '_What the hell did he want? what does he want to make me feel even more like shit?_' Erin thought bitterly, glaring at the ginger.

Kaoru wasn't so bothered by the cold look he was enduring. He closed the door and walked over to where Erin was standing, stopping about five inches away from the ebony teenager. Erin rouse an thin eyebrow at Kaoru, wondering what he really wanted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed, folding her arms above her chest, eye's narrowed.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Kaoru muttered, feeling a little uncomfortable but tried not to think about it to much or he'll just give up on trying to comfort her.

"Why do you care?"

"Honestly, I'm just to much of a kind person to ignore a girl that is clearly in pain," Kaoru admitted, sighing.

"Oh yeah because last Tuesday never happened," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"But that wasn't me who said those things to you," Kaoru defended himself.

"Yeah that was your brother and you didn't disagree with him."

"That doesn't mean-"

"No it means everything. So why don't you just go back to where you came from and leave me the fuck alone, 'kay?"

"I'm trying to help you goddammit! Why are you acting like such a bitch?" Kaoru spanned, glaring at the ebony women who could really careless.

"Haven't you noticed, I am a bitch. A bitch that will forever be alone, as your brother so kindly put it," Erin said bitterly, staring blankly at him. Through her blank expression he could still see the pain those words caused her. '_She's just as stubborn as Hikaru... Maybe even more.' _

And at that realization, he gave up. He knew he'll get no where with her. She's to stubborn too even listen to him.

"Fine, if that's how you want it. Just know we're sorry," Kaoru muttered, as he walked to the door and out the dressing room.

"Yeah okay, whatever."

* * *

**A/N: **_So there you have it chapter 28! :D _

_Twat is a British slang word that means Vagina or Idiot. _

_I started watching Misfits and already finished season 1 & 2 and can't wait till season 3 comes out in November. So that's mainly the reason why I decided to use that word. (: Also I started listening to BigBang! :D I understand zero to nothing they say but there awesome and a lot of there songs has an English version. But that's not the reason why I love them so much. Nope I love so much because of there leader, G-dragon. Yes I am currently obsessed with him :D Lol his just so khajkhajha! I can't even find the right words to describe him and his greatness! XD Lol sorry :3 my inner fangirl came out :P _

_Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it(:_

_Oh and sorry for the mistakes, I don't have a beta anymore to fix all me mistakes x_x _

_Review puh-leass? :) _


	29. Kyoya's Family Resort

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. _

_well for starters this is by far the longest chapter I ever written, and I hope you guys like it! ^^ so before fathered ado, enjoy! :D_

* * *

_**February 28 Saturday**_

* * *

"So, I'll talk to you later, kay?" Page muttered. She was laying on her side on the king size bed in Erin's room, while twirling a strand of her chestnut hair between her index finger.

"M'kay. Talk to you later then, ciao," said Salim, before the line went died.

Page spanned her cell shut and put it on the night stand beside the bed, then laid on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Erin had left early in the morning to meet the host club and so Kyoya wont leave her and then blame her for not being there. Erin had asked Page if she would join her but Page was still angry, so she refused to go and ignored her ever since.

Even though Page was furious with Erin she felt guilty for making Erin cry like that. Yes Page had saw it. She just saw from afar. She wanted so badly to just run to her and say she took it all back, but her pride and anger had got in the way from her comforting her friend.

But why is it that Page always had to be the bigger person and forgive someone that is clearly wrong and should be taught a lesson. Or at least be giving the silence treatment.

And Erin deserved to feel the pain Page had to endure in the past, the pain Erin said she'll never make her experience again. But she lied. Page felt it, all of it once again. Her wound was reopened and not just left to heal on it's own.

"It's all her fault, yet I feel so guilty," Page uttered, a cross of pain and confusion played along her features.

Deep down, Page knew she can never stay mad at Erin. Erin was her friend, her best friend. She'll even go so far and say she was like a sister to her and even though Erin might be selfish and self-centered sometimes, she always meant well. Now Erin is with the host club all by herself because Page was too mad and stubborn.

"...Fuck."

* * *

It was around nine in the morning when the host club and their guests arrived at the resort. Once everyone was in the lobby, Kyoya instructed them to unpack first, then meet at the beach for the hosting to begin. Two maids were ordered to show all the guests to there rooms, while Kyoya took it upon himself to show the members of the host club to their rooms.

All the members of the host club were on the same floor. Each member had their own room, except for the twins, who were sharing a room, as well as Hunny and Mori.

Once Kyoya showed Erin to her room, she immidiately ran inside and slammed the door shut.

"Finally," Erin sighed, shuffling over to the bed and flopping on it.

The whole trip to the resort was hell, she ended up having to sit next to one of the girls because it was them or being around the twins. She thought the girl would be less painful. She guessed wrong. The girl she ended up with was the bitch, Aichi.

Aichi wasn't fond of it at all, but sucked it up and dealt with it until they got there. But once in a while she would glance at Erin to only see the black-haired girl scolding.

Erin moved to the edge of the bed and just sat, letting her gray orbs scan the room. The room was pretty big but also looked empty due to lack of furniture. The walls were a light sea green and that matched the bedspreads. On the bed were tons of unnecessary pillows piled onto it, which were going to end up on the floor when Erin goes to sleep.

There were two wooden nightstands on either sides of the bed, with a lamp on top of each of them. A few portraits of oil paintings hung over the bed and a few on the other walls. The carpet was white and soft. On the right side of the room, there were two screen doors that led to the balcony that contained a nice view of the ocean.

On the other side of the room was the master's bathroom, with white marble floors, white walls, a hot tub, shower and two sinks that were side by side that also had a huge mirror that hung over it.

Luckily for Erin someone had already brought her suitcase up to her guest room, where it was laying down on the floor next to the left side of the door.

"Well time to start unpacking. I really need to get a tan. I look like frickin' Cullen for Christ's sake."

Erin heaved herself up, feeling extremely lazy all of a sudden. Probably from not getting enough sleep the previous night. She took her time walking over to her suitcase, and then paused when she reached it. She grunted as she bent down to pick up bag. Then walked back to her bed and threw her suitcase onto the bed and began to unzip it.

She really wasn't gonna take her time and pack, all she was doing was looking for her black bikini and a pair of black jean short-shorts. After finding what she was looking for, she began to undress.

When she was done putting on her bikini and shorts, she unzipped the smaller compartment on her suitcase and took out the black flipflops. She slipped them on before walking into the bathroom. Erin stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. The eyeliner was fading but she didn't seem to care much about it. She then decided to use the hairband that was on her wrist and use it to pull all her hair up into a messy ponytail, pushing her long bangs to the left side of her face. Approving of her appearance, she walked back into the room and grabbed the cardkey to her room and left, making her way towards the beach.

It took her a while(with some help from the employees) to find the beach. Apparently she was the last one to arrive there. All the girls and the members of the club were already there, enjoying their time at the beach, doing whatever they wanted to do.

Kyoya sat on a lawn-like-chair that was next to a round glass table that had a beach umbrella on top of it. He was typing away on his laptop that was sitting on the table. He was probably doing something that had to do with the club's finances.

On the other hand Tamaki was playing with a few of the girls by the sea, splashing water around, and once in a while say a cheesy line to one of the girls that would dazzle them to a never-ending daydream.

Mori and Hunny was building a sandcastle with a few of the girls, who were giving a helping hand and squealing about Hunny's cuteness. Haruhi was sitting with a couple of the girls, talking about anything that came to mind. And last but not least the twins were playing volleyball with a few the girls.

"Wow, this looks like a scene from a crappy sorority movie," Erin commented, arching an eyebrow at the scenery.

She started chuckling when she saw Hunny start crying because of the big waves crashing into their nearly completed sandcastle, causing all the girls to start comforting him.

"He's such a faker," she grinned.

Erin then began to walking deeper into the beach, the warm sand caressing her feet. While she was walking, she paused and took her flipflops off and held them in her left hand because they were slowing her down.

Finding a nice clear spot, she dropped her sandals in the sand and slipped her shorts off before putting them next to her flipflop's. Erin out stretched her arms above her head, causing her breasts to jiggle slightly. After getting rid of all the knots and kinks, she landed in the warm sand, closing her eyes, letting the sun rays wash over her. 'I could get use to this,' she thought happily, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Watch out!"

Erin slightly opened her eyes, and turned her head to see what was going on. Out of nowhere, a colorful beach ball came hurling her way, and not able to react fast enough, the ball hit her square in the face before falling onto the ground besides her.

She groaned, sitting up, rubbing her face where the beach ball had hit her.

"What the fuck?" Erin cursed, turning her head where the ball had came from. '_Of course it was them_,' she thought.

All the girls that saw Erin being attacked by the ball broke out into a fit of giggles. Hikaru had fallen onto the sand and literally started rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. On the other hand Kaoru was trying not to laugh, but he was failing miserable.

"A-are you okay, Erin?" Kaoru asked, walking over to where she sat, trying his best to stop laughing.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Erin hissed, glaring up at him. When Kaoru saw the huge red mark on her face that was caused by the beach ball, he started laughing harder.

"Jerk," she muttered, as she stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'm really trying not to laugh," Kaoru choked out, still laughing.

"Pfft, sure you are."

Erin then grabbed her things and walked away from Kaoru, irritated. Her face began to sting and itch.

"The bitch," growled Erin, scratching her face with her free hand.

Aichi had been playing with the twins and the girls when everything happened and when Erin looked at them she saw Aichi smirking, mouthing something to her. She wasn't so sure what she said but she knew Aichi was the cause of the ball hitting her in the face.

"I fucking hate that bitch with a passion."

"Erin-chan!" Yelled a feminine voice from behind said girl. Erin turned around to have the wind knocked out of her as Sora tackles her to the ground, her sandals and shorts falling on the sand.

Erin landed on her back with the hyper red head on top of her.

"_Ohmygah_! I missed you Erin-chan! It's been forever and a day since the last time we spoken!" Sora cried out happily. Erin groan, using her arms to prop herself up.

"Fuck Sora, why do you alway's have to attack me? I thought we were friends?" Erin groaned, playfully glaring at Sora, who just smiled brightly.

"Of course we're friends silly billy, now come on! Let's go for a swim," Sora said, getting up and helping Erin to her feet.

"Why me? Isn't Torra here?"

"No she's sick with the flu," Sora explained, pouting.

"Oh sorry to hear that."

"But it's just the flu, she'll be better in no time!"

"Yeah. Well why don't you ask the other girls to swim with you?"

"I did, but they all said no."

"Why?"

Sora struggled, suddenly looking very serious. '_Strange_.'

"Fine, I'll swim," Erin muttered, defeated. Instantly the serious expression disappeared from Sora's features and replaced by a huge grin.

"Yay!" Sora cried out excitedly, grabbing a hold of Erin's wrist and started dragging Erin to the ocean.

"Ahh! Hey! I need to get my things Sora! _SORA_!"

* * *

Around four O'clock Kyoya decided it was time for everyone to get ready for dinner that would begin at seven and till then anyone who wanted something to eat before hand was able to use room service (of course, this is Kyoya and whatever they ordered will be added to their bill).

When Erin was done washing all of the sand off of her body and hair, she turned off the hot water and stepped out the shower. Slipping her feet into the flipflop's from earlier, she grabbed a fluffy pink towel that was hanging off the back of the bathroom door and wrapped it tightly around her chest and using another towel to wrap around her head.

Walking back into her room, she began drying her self off with the towel wrapped around her chest. Once done drying herself off, she slipped on a pair of pink-laced underwear and a matching bra. Also throwing on a pair of old blue jeans that were low around her waist, showing the pink lace from her underwear a little but was covered by a medium sized band T-shirt.

"Should I keep my slippers on or put on my vans?" Erin pondered aloud, tapping lightly on her lip with her index finger.

Finally coming to a decision, she left her slippers on, to lazy too put on her vans. That meant bending down and tying her shoelaces. In Erin's book, that was too much work.

Not feeling like doing anything special with her hair, she just put it up into a messy hair bun.

"So I think I got everything I need..." With that said, she picked up her cardkey off of the nightstand and left her guest room.

After making sure the door was locked, she walked down the hall.

As she stepped into the lobby she was tackled from behind, slim arms wrapped around her torso, hugging tightly.

"Hayy~" Sang Sora.

"Oh hi Sora," Erin said flatly, letting the red head hug her all she wanted.

"So are you gonna eat with the girls and me or the host club this evening?" Sora asked, letting go and stepping in front of Erin.

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything from Kyoya since this morning," Erin replied.

"Oh well if you do eat with us girls, find me~" Sora said happily, skipping away to a group of girls, before walking off somewhere.

"...Ya whatever."

Not knowing anything better to do for an hour before dinner was served, Erin decided to explore the resort for a bit. She also hopped she didn't get lost.

* * *

Erin had ended up on the beach again. She just sat in the sand and thought. Thought about everything that was going on in her life at the moment. Page was the first one to pop up in her mind. Page was still furious with her and she didn't know if this time Page would forgive her so easily. Erin prayed she did. She wouldn't know what would happen if Page walked out of her life too.

Then her mind wondered off to the twins. Right now all she felt was hatred. She hated them with all her being. Well maybe that wasn't totally true. She just really disliked them at the moment. Hikaru, yes, he was the one out of the two who she disliked the most. At least with Kaoru, she could see he was truly sorry and plus he wasn't the one that said those things in the first place, it was his twin brother. So Hikaru should be the one she should hate will all her being. Not Kaoru, he's innocent.

But even though Erin hated Hikaru with a passion, she couldn't deny that she felt strangely attracted to him.

"Well duh, the bastard is hot," Erin growled, glaring at the ocean.

And she hated herself for that. But he wasn't the only one that had caught her eye. A certain short member of the host club also had done a good job at doing that too. If you hadn't guest it yet, it was our very own Haninozuka Mitsukuni aka Hunny(but Erin preferred to call him by his first name). And the fact alone that she felt attracted to the short dirty blond boy made her feel like a pedophile.

"Ehh, that's just wrong."

But it's not like anything is gonna happen between the two, so there really isn't no harm in liking the guy? _Right?_

* * *

At Seven O'clock everyone went straight to where they were suppose to be. Erin in the end had dinner with the host club. A very awkward dinner I might add. Hunny had cake for dinner which kind of made Erin sick to her stomach just watching him(she was sitting across from Hunny). Who can eat that much cake and not feel the need to hurl afterward? Mori just eat quietly keeping his eye on his short cousin once and while, who was sitting next to him eating cake after cake.

Haruhi ignored Tamaki as she ate, who was trying everything to get her attention, but epically failing in the end. The twins were laughing at their bosses attempts at getting the brunette's attention. Kyoya became irritated by Tamaki's acts, but didn't say a word about it and continued to eat his soup.

When dinner was over, each host went to there own rooms, to do whatever they wanted until it was time for bed.

Erin thought it was too early to head back to her room and retire for the night. But she didn't know what else to do. So even though she didn't want to, she went back to her room to bore herself to death.

* * *

_ 11:11_

_'I wish for something good to happen.'_

Erin blinked her eyes, and then rubbed the sleep from them. It took a while before her eyes were adjusted to the darkness.

Around nine, she had fallen asleep. But two hours later, she woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep. And now bored once again, she sat up with her legs in a pretzel-style.

"Why did page have to be so stubborn," Erin mumbled, her gray orbs downcast, as she played with her toes. "Now I'm here alone. Thinking too much, making myself depressed."

She combed her fingers through her black hair, sighing, closing her eyes. '_What should I do?_' she thought, feeling frustrated and depressed.

Then an idea popped in her head. '_Maybe I'll take a small walk on the beach. It's probably beautiful outside and the weather could be refreshing._' Not thinking twice about it, she hopped off her bed and began to get ready. She only needed her shoes and the keycard and then she was set to go.

She quickly tied her shoes, grabbed the card and dashed out the room, closing it behind her.

Extremely excited for the first time ever since the trip started, Erin practically ran to the beach. She didn't know why, but she felt like something good was gonna happen. Something that might be life changing. Might.

As she set one foot on the sandy land, a light breeze picked up, causing her hair to sway in the wind. Erin closed her eyes, letting the breeze wash over her skin, goosebumps arousing, sending a tingly feeling that spread throughout her body. The breeze felt nice against her hair and skin, which was what she needed to lighten up her mood. She smiled softly, walking on the sand, towards the ocean. She stopped a few feet away from the water and sat down, her legs brought close to her chest, as her head rested on top of them.

"Weird I thought I said I wanted to walk," she mused, looking at the waves crashing onto the shore. "Oh well."

Tonight was peaceful. The weather was perfect, the sounds of the ocean was calming, the sand was warm and soft, and Erin was feeling much better. Seemed like the night was turning around for the better.

"Rin-chan?" The ebony haired women heard someone call out to her, and she knew immediately who the person was, as she only knew one person that addressed her as Rin-chan.

Erin turned her head toward the direction where the voice came from. And as she expected, she saw Mitsukuni walking towards her. His hair was slightly messy, but it just made him even more attractive. Erin mentally slapped herself for thinking of him in such a way. 'It's not the time for that stupid.'

"Oh hey Mitsukuni," Erin greeted, smiling softly at him as he sat besides her.

"I thought it was you," he pointed out, returning the smile. "But why are you out so late?"

"I could be asking you the same question," Erin replied, grinning.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Ah, same here," she muttered, turning her gaze onto the waves again.

"Hey, Rin-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me by my first name instead of Hunny like everyone else?" Mitsukuni asked curiously, staring at Erin. She looked at him again to catch his eyes focused on her, causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks. Luckily for her it was dark, and she knew it would be hard to see it.

"Uh... I don't know, maybe because Hunny sounds babyish," she paused. "And plus I really like your first name," Erin added, smirking a bit. Hunny was taken back by her answer, not expecting that to be the reason why. His cheeks turned slightly pink, a silly smile painted onto his features before saying, "Oh."

"Mitsukuni?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you carry that stuffed bunny with you everywhere you go?" She asked, looking at the bunny he held close to his chest. She always wondered (after she found out his true age) why he always carried that pink stuff bunny everywhere he went.

"That's because my grandmother made me this bunny when I was only five years old, and the following year she passed away because of her old age, so I like to carry it around with me, it feels like I have a piece of her with me, that she's always there with each step I take, that I know I'm truly never alone," he answered honestly. He knew she wouldn't have brought the 'I just loved cute things' act. She seemed smarter then that, or maybe just really good at reading people. But he also felt a connection with her, he didn't know what kind, but he wanted to find out.

"That's... something I wouldn't have guessed," Erin uttered, not entirely knowing what to say to something like that.

"A lot of other people wouldn't have guess that either. Takashi is the only one who truly knows why I keep this bunny around," Hunny said, staring at the ocean. "And now you," he added, hesitantly.

The last part made her blush once more. '_Fuck, if I keep this up he might see me and think I'm some silly little teenage girl with a massive crush or something._'

"Why do you put up an act Mitsukuni? The '_little boy cuteness_' act?" Erin asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's... well its not really an act but at the same time it is," he answered, smiling slightly.

"Wait what? You lost me," she muttered, staring at the dirty blond, confused.

"I really do love cake and sweets and stuffed animals, that part isn't an act, but acting like a little child twenty-four-seven, that's the act. I just have to act like that to attracted costumers and keep the ladies happy," Hunny explained, his voice serious yet still child like.

"But why? Why not act like yourself?"

"Because if I do that, they may think I'm a fake and I wouldn't want to hurt anyones feelings. It's just better if I keep this act up," Hunny murmured.

"...If you say so," Erin said, not wanting to push it anymore.

"Well Erin I think we should head back inside. It's getting pretty late and a bit chilly," Hunny suggested, standing up then streched out a hand to help Erin to her feet. Erin kindly accepted his offer and gripped his hand firmly then with his help standing up on her two feet.

"Smart idea."

Erin then realized they were still holding hands. Her face turned a deep shade of red. She quickly untangled her fingers away from his and started walking off, back to the hotel.

He smirked slightly, liking the way he mad her react to just his touch. Hunny ran till he fell instep with her. Not saying a weird to the embarrassed women besides him.

In no time, they were both standing in front of Hunny and Mori's room.

"Well I guess this is where we say our goodbyes," Erin muttered, smiling.

"I guess you're right."

With out thinking she wrapped her arms around his slim neck, embracing him out of habit. Back in New York the way you'll say hello or goodbye, you'll usually consists of a hug. So she was use to doing that and she hadn't done it in a long time, so she couldn't resist.

He became rigid, he didn't expect her to do that. But he was starting to like the feeling of her arms wrapped around him. He slowly wrapped his around her torso, bringing her deeper into his arms, digging his nose into her shoulder blade, inhaling deeply. She smelt like fruits with a hint of vanilla.

He liked it.

She blinked, finally realizing what she was doing and like always, turning different shades of red. Erin unwrapped her arms from his neck, backing up from him. Leaving a big gap in between them.

"Uh.. sorry about that," she said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, looking down at the floors.

"No it's fine," he reassured, biting back a smirk that was dying to show.

"Well... uh yeah... night Mitsukuni," she stuttered, turning to walk down the hall to her room but before she can even take a step, Hunny grasped her wrist turning her to face him again. She let out a surprised squeak, her eyes widened slightly. Erin looked at him, a little confused as to why he wanted her.

He looked at her for a while before his eyes lowered down to her lips. He just wanted to see how it would feel... Before giving it another thought he moved forward and planted his lips on her right cheek, letting it linger there for while before pulling away. He decided to kiss her on her cheek instead of her lips, he didn't wan to scary her away or something, thinking he was moving way to fast. They weren't even dating.

The feel of his lips on her cheek, caused her gray obs to widen even more. Erin was completely and utterly shocked, speechless even.

"Night Rin-chan, sleep well," he said, winking at her before stepping inside his room, softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **_so whatdaya think? :3 and i hope I wasn't to ooc with hunny :x and hope this didn't feel like a filler x.x i'm trying to get better at that. _

_and tell me what ya think about the fluff between erin and hunny? liked? loved? hate? dislike? bananas? idk . _

_oh btw if you watch bleach and misfits, check out my new crossover. :D its a story me and a few friends are writing together. _

_so like I always say, review! ^.^ I really do appreciate your criticism! :D _

_byebye~ _


	30. Author's Note

_I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time, it's just lately I have no motivation to write and when I do, it sounds really bad. But don't worry I'll be posting up chapter 30 soon, I just need to write a little more. Like I just need a tad bit more and chapter 30 is done but it's like every time I start to write, everything sounds like a five year old wrote it. *sigh* -.- Well anyhoo... I just wanted you guys to know I haven't given up on this story. _

_bye my beautiful reviewers~ ^.^_


	31. Commoners Games

**Declaimer:** _I don't own anything that has to do with Ouran High School Host Club, I'm not that awesome too. *sigh* _

_JKHJKAHJKASHJKHASJKAFH~ D: It's been what a month since the last update? DX I'm so sorrry! and for those who had saw my 'Author's Note' know why I hadn't but even so it didn't give me any excuse... well maybe it did... anyhoo, I'm back~! Not as good, but I am ^.^ and I hope you like it. oh and if you have any questions about this chapter don't think twice about asking, because i have a feeling you guys might. _

___so without further ado, enjoy! _  


* * *

**_March 16 Tuesday_**

* * *

Erin's back was pressed against the wall with her arms crossed above her chest, and her eyes fixated onto the door right across from her. Her foot tapped onto the marble floor of Ouran Academy, becoming more and more impatient by each passing second. What felt like forever, was just about ten minutes in reality. The bell then finally rang, signaling all the students school was over.

People poured out of the classrooms, chatting to one another, talking about whatever as they walked to wherever they had planned for the rest of the day. After the room across from Erin was nearly emptied out, Page and Hunny shuffled out.

"Finally," Erin exclaimed, leaning off the wall as she stretched her arms above her head.

"How long have you been waiting?" Page asked.

"Ten whole frickin' minutes!" said Erin, who flailed her arms for emphasis.

"Oh god, I'm _sooo_ sorry for making you wait such an awfully long time," Page muttered sarcastically.

"You should be," Erin huffed, and started walking down the hall to the club room.

"Hey Rin-chan~!" Hunny sang, running over to Erin, loping his arm with her's, as Page walked on the other side of Erin.

"Oh sorry, hey Mitsukuni," Erin said, smiling at the boy besides me.

"How was your day?"

"Honestly, it wasn't so bad until I had to wait so damn long for you guys," Erin replied, glaring slightly, though there was an air of humor in her tone.

"Yeah ten minutes is a shitload of time," Page commented, rolling her eyes at Erin's childishness. One thing about Erin, she hated to wait. Doesn't matter who it is and why for, she just hated to wait. Period.

"Yes Page, it is a shitload of time," the ebony haired girl retorted, playfully glaring at her friend.

"You're such a drama queen. I don't know why you and Tamaki-sempai don't get along. You're perfect for each other," Page teased, grinning from ear to ear, as Erin scrunched up her face disgustedly.

"What the? Hell no! Me and Tamaki are nothing a like!" Erin hissed, glaring at the chestnut haired girl, who was giggling.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night,"Page uttered, walking a little faster then before.

"I'm nothing like that narcissistic idiotic retard," Erin mumbled, pouting cutely. Hunny laughed at Erin's prospective of there '_king_'.

"Rin-chan that's pretty mean, don't you think?" Hunny said, sounding like a mother would when lecturing there child when they did something bad.

"Mitsukuni, Tamaki is a dumbass, don't you think?" She retorted flatly, looking at Hunny with dull eyes.

"Erin..." Hunny sighed.

"Mitsukuni..." Erin mimicked him.

"Why don't you like Tama-chan?"

"It's not that I don't like him... It's just.. I don't know. It's just something about him that irritates me to no end," she stumbled over her words, eye barrows furrowed in thought. Why didn't she like Tamaki so much? Other then him being such a narcissist, overly dramatic, and a idiot most of the time. Wait, that's why she didn't like him, he was just to... Tamaki for her to handle, but she didn't really think she disliked him, just got irritated at him most of the time.

As thoughts swirled around her head, she didn't really pay attention to where she was going and stumbled over her own foot and almost crashed onto the floor, face first. But luckily Hunny caught her before that was able to happen.

Hearing a strange noise from behind, Page came to a halt, turning around to see Erin steadying herself.

"Erin?" Page questioned worriedly, walking towards the two.

"Are you okay?" Hunny asked, concerned, frowning slightly as Erin composed herself.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, I was just thinking. that's all," she reassured them, smiling halfheartedly. Not preying any further, they continued to the club.

Not long after, they were standing in front of the club room. Page pushed the door opened and walked inside with Hunny and Erin following right behind.

"You're late." Was the first thing they heard when they walked through the doors. And I bet you wont guess who it was. Give up? Well it was no other then Kyoya, the Shadow King himself.

"No we aren't," Erin defended, walking deeper into the room, towards Kyoya's table.

"You're suppose to be here at three fifteen."

"We got here at three fifteen."

"No you got here at three twenty, making you late."

"Oh wow, five minutes late? Guys, how could we be so irresponsible? I'm so ashamed," Erin said, her voice high pitched, tone heavily sarcastic. As she spoke she had walked behind her friends, dropping her arms around there shoulders, looking at the ceiling in fake mercy. "How can we live with ourselves knowing we had came so late to such a high standardized club?"

She sighed deeply, looking at the ground sadden, acting a lot like a certain king(yet she was acting as for him that's just how he was) but immediately her facial expression turned blank, expressionless.

"I think we could manage."

"Very amusing," quipped Kyoya, glaring through his glasses.

"I try," Erin said, smirking.

"Go get ready, the club will be opening early today," Kyoya said, beginning to type on his laptop.

"How come Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked, his big brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"Because I want to leave enough time today to announce that we'll be throwing our spring ball next month," Kyoya replied, his gaze never leaving the computer screen.

"A ball? You mean a dance?" Erin corrected. She walked over to the chair on the other side of Kyoya's table and sat down in it.

"That's another way of putting it."

"Oh my god, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Page chimed in, clapping her hands together excitedly. She is the type of person to get carried away easily.

Erin chuckled at her friends childish excitement. After clamming down Page spoke again, "Do we have to wear like dresses to this ball?"

"That is the idea," Kyoya said.

"Eww, yeah then I'm not coming," Erin muttered, her nose cringed up with disgust.

"You have no choice, you're part of the club and will have to attend," Kyoya retorted, briefly looking at Erin.

"Bastard," she hissed under her breathe.

"As I said before go get ready. Your attire will be in the dressing room with your names on it. Once your finished getting dress, go to the west garden." Kyoya explained. "And before you start asking questions, that is where we will be hosting today."

On that note, each one of them made there way towards the dressing room in the back of the club. Page was half way there when, Kyoya called her over. Erin shot Page a weird look, clearly asking what he wanted with out actually verbalizing it. Page replied with a shrug of her shoulders before turning around and walking towards his table.

"Yeah?"

"I'll like to ask a favor from you," Kyoya said, getting straight to the point.

"It depends what's the favor?"

"I want you to convince Erin to sing at the spring ball."

"What? Why do you want Erin to sing? How do you even know she can sing?"

"That's simply because its much cheaper," Kyoya replied. "And to answer how, well I have my ways to get what I want," he added, lifting his head up, fixing his gaze onto Page. The tone in his voice scared her a little, causing the small hairs on the back of her neck to raise.

"Uh..."

"So am I correct to assume that you'll have Erin agree to singing at the ball?"

"Uh, well Erin isn't easily persuaded and she really doesn't like to sing in front of a large cowards," she murmured awkwardly, after hearing him in such a tone, she didn't feel comfortable near him anymore.

"I think you'll have no problem persuading Erin-san," Kyoya said, ending the conversation by looking away and continuing whatever he was doing on his laptop.

* * *

Even though it was the end of winter, you'd still think it would be freezing outside, but today felt like a warm spring afternoon. It was clearly showing that global warming is becoming more visible nowadays.

Throughout the west garden of Ouran was the sound of the gentle laughter of the ladies and the hosts, enjoying the company of one another... or maybe that's just one sided.

After Kyoya had given the small announcement about the Spring ball and also allowing the ladies to start making there orders on their tickets, the club had proceeded like any other normal day at the host club... well as normal as the host club will get.

Today, Page decided to take a seat at Hunny and Mori's table. After that one day when Erin had skipped the club, Page had started to become pretty fond of the members, especially the little blond one and his silent bodyguard.

Hunny was happily eating away at strawberry short cake while the rest of the girls swanned over his cuteness. On the other hand Page looked ready to shoot herself in the head with a shotgun. '_This is soooo boring_,' she whined internally.

She sighed deeply, allowing herself to sink deeper into her chair.

Taking notice of Page's discomfort, Hunny lifted his head and asked, "Page-chan, is everything okay?"

Hearing her name being called, Page looked up and stared into the slightly large brown eyes of the Loli Shota. A faint blush appeared along her cheeks, causing her to look away. When she felt her face visible cool down, she looked back at Hunny again.

"I'm fine, just a little bored, ya know?" Page muttered, feeling a little embarrassed that all there eyes were on her now.

Hunny's expression then turned from concerned to thoughtful. A slender finger tapped away at his chin as he began to think of something to do to cure Page's boredom.

Suddenly, Hunny's orbs widen excitedly as he smiled brightly, when an idea popped into his head. If it was possibly a brightly lite light bulb would be floating above the young boys head right about now.

"Page-chan why don't we play game?"

But before the bruttent could even reply, Tamaki was by her side in a flash, looking really excited. He then spoke hopefully," You mean like one of those commoner games?"

Page raised an eyebrow, looking at Tamaki with a slightly crazed expression. "Uh... I guess you can put it that way, Tamaki-sempai."

Not able to contain his happiness, Tamaki brought Page into a tight embrace and started spinning around, squealing like a little girl when they get a new doll.

"Ta-tam-ki~... let.. goo of me!" Page barely choked out, trying to get as much air as she could but it wasn't enough and Tamaki being to oblivious at the fact Page couldn't breath, didn't let go.

"You ass, let go of her!" Erin yelled angrily, glaring at Tamaki who had instantly stopped and backed off of Page.

After a couple of minutes Page was breathing normally again.

"So yeah like Hunny-sempai said, let's play a game," Page spoke, as she sat back down.

"Sounds good to me," Erin muttered next to Page. She was leaning on the back of Page's seat.

"What game should we play?" Hunny asked.

"Hmm... How about tag?"

"...'Tage' what's that?" The twins asked.

"It's when one person is picked and has to chase everyone down and tag them. The first one who is tagged is the one who has to be it in the next game-"

"Page, why don't we play man hunt instead?"

"And what's 'man hunt'?" Tamaki asked, looking extremely interested in what the two has to say. The rest were also interested in learning these new foreign commoner games, except Kyoya and Mori of course.

"Man hunt is like tag but you also hide. And even when the person who is it finds you, they also have to tag you and that's when you also start to help you get the others. Not that hard to play."

Tamaki and the twins were the first to suggest to play man hunt and once they did there costumers also put there hands up wanted to play the game as well.

"Then Man hunt is it! Oh and to make it more phone, lets pick a partner but not a friend, you have to go with someone you don't like!" Erin announced, smirking evilly.

"Yay, that sounds even better Rin-chan~"

After a long battle of finding someone, everyone was partnered up with someone they didn't necessarily like. But the most pissed off among the whole group was Erin. She had ended up being partnered with the one person that could get on her nerves by just being in her presence.

And that person happens to be, Suoh Tamaki.

* * *

**A/N: **_There you guys have it... I hope it wasn't so blah. Review~! :D They make me feel all fuzzy inside. _


	32. Another Side Of Tamaki

**Declaimer:** _I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and never will, sadly._

**Warning:**_ this chapter might be a little emotional... might. idk :x_

_OMG I haven't updated in like two fucking months! D: i'm sooooo sorrryyy! . procrastination is a bitch! Urghhh, I hope you forgive me! :x ...Enjoy! _

* * *

The sky darkened as the sun sank into the earth once more and its tiny lights scattered all over, barely lighting up the shadowy sky. The wind suddenly picked up, blowing harshly up against the trees, causing them to sway and its leaves to fly all around. And as the wind blew against the tree, it created a howl-like noise, that only sensitive ears were able to hear.

It had been about an hour since the host club and their guests started playing '_Man Hunt_'. Haruhi, who was the one picked to be it, had found almost all of them, the only two left to be found were Erin and Tamaki. But it seemed like every turn they took (Haruhi, the twins and a few of their guests were helping to find the remaining two), brought them even furthered from whom they seek.

As they continued their search for Tamaki and Erin, they didn't even notice that the day was soon replaced by night.

* * *

"Erin?" Spoke Tamaki's timid voice. The person who held the name he spoke, ignored and kept walking ahead of him, uncaring. The second year student walked a bit faster to keep in pace with her. He repeated himself again, trying to get her attention, but ended up failing yet again.

Feeling ignored and forgotten, tears welled up in his eyes and his lips trembled, keeping the sobs from escaping. He crouched down childishly and began to draw invisible circles in the ground. While muttering things along the line of no one loving him any more.

Erin's expression was a cross between announce and disgust. '_Seriously, does he ever act his age?_' She stopped and turned around, staring down at Tamaki's pathetic form. She scoffed and started walking again. She really, really hated this game right about now. Why, of all people, did she have to be stuck with the Host Club's Drama Queen? Why couldn't she be tagged along with the Shadow king instead? At least he wasn't as annoying at the dumb blond.

Erin was about a few feet away when she stopped again and looked around. Everything looked exactly the same. Everything... And it made Erin feel a little uncomfortable.

Then a thought entered her mind.

What if they weren't able to get out of this maze? What if the others gave up and left? What if...

The unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach grew with each thought that passed through her mind. No one besides Page knew... then again maybe the brunette didn't know either.

Erin always had a fear of getting lost and never being found. And getting lost in a maze was the worse situation she could ever think of.

Rethinking the whole leave Tamaki, she turned around and walked back to the blond, who was still drawing circles on the ground.

Catching a glimpse of Erin walking back towards himself, Tamaki looked up, his light violent eyes met her cold grays. Assuming he was going to talk about nonsense again, she decided to speak up first.

"I don't like you, I don't like this, and I really don't find getting lost in this maze with you appealing one bit. So can you please act your damn age for once or at least until we get out of here?" Her cold glare intensified her words, hitting his core even harder. He gulped and nodded his head yes.

"Thank you, now get the hell up and let's get out of this place," she uttered harshly as she began walking down the maze, hoping it will lead them out of this mouse trap.

They both walked in silence, Tamaki too afraid to upset the girl beside him who was too warped up in her thoughts to concentrate on anything other then getting out of this mess.

'_It's pretty dark and the others still hasn't found us... Are they still even looking? Did they already went home? Is Page still secretly mad at me, and told everyone to leave? What if..._'

As thoughts ran through her head, she had stopped and stood still, staring aimlessly.

"...Erin?" Tamaki asked, stopping. She didn't respond. She just stood there. Staring straight ahead. "Erin?" He repeated. Still getting the same response, he began to panic.

The blond stood in front of Erin and called out her name again more loudly then the other times. Erin blinked and peered up at Tamaki. As she notice the worry that swam across his features, it was like all her emotions were turned on at once, becoming too overwhelming for her to stay clam. Therefor turning those mixed up emotions into...

Tamaki's violet eyes suddenly widened at the sight of tears welling up in her gray orbs.

"E-Erin.. W-what's wrong?" Tamaki stuttered, with panic visibly present in his speech.

That was it. Those little words... '_What's wrong?_' That was all it took.

Erin had officially broke down in front of him. She gripped ahold of his blazer and leaned into him, sobbing into his chest. She didn't entirely know why she was crying but she couldn't help it... And being asked by someone who was worried, '_what's wrong_', was just the last straw. She couldn't stop it.

It just happened.

Tamaki was frozen. He didn't seem to know what he was suppose to do. What was he suppose to do when a girl that hates you starts to cry and seeks comfort from you? But being the way he was, he slowly began to come back to reality. Her whimpers sorted helped quicken the process. Hesitantly, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and brought her deep into his embrace, his hand gently rubbing her back to calm down her sobs.

"Shh, it's alright," he cooed into her ear.

"...W-why.. are y-you b-being so ni-nice to me?"

"I can't just leave a girl alone to cry all by herself, I won't be able to live with myself if I did such a thing."

"B-but.. I.. I .. was.. so mean.. t-to yo-you... I even s-said I don't l-like you."

"Even though you said those things, doesn't mean I shouldn't worry. A lady shouldn't shed a tear and she definitely shouldn't shed one alone."

Erin's grip on Tamaki's blazer tightened as she forced her face deeper into his chest, with her tears soaking through the thin material of the uniform. On top of feeling so vulnerable and scared, he had to add guilt into the mix. She really a terrible person. She barely even knows him to even have the right to say such things to him. '_I don't deserve his comfort, I deserve to be left alone to suffer on my own..._'

Conjuring enough strength, she let her hands fall to her sides, her head hung lowly. Inhale, exhale. Erin kept it up, till she felt her heart beat settle down and her breathing was back to normal.

Tamaki stared down at her while she put herself back together the best she was able too. So many questions he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to know. Why did she cry? Why did she look so scared? Why did she look so broken yet looked so put together? What did she go through in the past? Why, why, why? And would she even answer any of these questions?

As his thoughts ran loose, he didn't notice when she looked up at him. Her lips slowly formed smile as she stared at him, studding him. Maybe she thought wrong. Maybe he wasn't only the annoying idiot she grew to know. No, there was much more then that.

And Erin wouldn't mind finding out what Suoh Tamaki was really all about.

Finally spanning out of his own little world, Tamaki notice Erin staring at him, smiling softly.

"Awwwwwww~ You look so cuteee~" Tamaki squealed gleefully.

...Or maybe not.

* * *

_**March 23 Tuesday**_

* * *

It's been a week since the maze incident, and Tamaki wont let up. Every chance he gets, he attacks Erin with questions. Each and everyone of them tries to dig deeper into her past and now after that one moment of vulnerability from her part, he thinks he's closer to her. Which in all reality, its only in his head and Erin secretly wants to bash his head in.

'_Why did I have to get myself into that type of situation? I should have known what would have happened._'

Irritated at the blond and herself, she continued to serve the tea to each table. As usual, almost all the guests would give her a dirty look when their host wasn't looking. Erin would just brush it off and go onto the next table. Why should she care about a bunch of jealous whores? She shouldn't and she didn't.

Finishing the last table, she was about to take a break when Kyoya called her over. Her brow twitched with annoyance, as she heard the Shadow King say her name, '_What does he want now?_' she thought bitterly, and then shuffled over to his table where he sat alone, as usual.

"Yes Shadow King?" She asked right away. Her arms folded over her chest while eyeing Kyoya in a bored manner.

"Shadow King?" If you were staring carefully, you would have caught an evil glimmer in his eyes. But for Erin, she missed it and kept staring.

"What do you want?" Erin repeated, a little more edge in her voice from becoming impatient with four eyes.

"Did Page speak to you?" He quired.

"Speak to me about what?" She replied, a little more annoyed that he isn't getting to the point.

He cursed at Page in his head for forgetting what she was ordered to do and on top of that, he now had to tell Erin himself. Sighing mentally, he spoke, "I'm assuming she hasn't."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Damn it man, can you get to the point?" She hissed, now rising to her mental peak.

'_This girl is even more intolerant and ill-mannered than I imagined and it's becoming extremely tiresome,_' ignoring his thoughts, he continued, "This upcoming spring, we, the host club, will be throwing our annual ball, as you should probably already know-"

"Get to the point."

"I will, if you wouldn't cut me off," he spoke, slightly glaring through his glasses.

"Ugh, go on."

"Like I was saying. I want you to sing at the Spring ball."

"No."

"It's not something you can say no to."

"Oh really? Watch me," she spat before turning on her heels and walking away.

He smirked slightly, as he watched the black-haired women walk away, "This shall be even more entertaining then I had imagined it would be."

* * *

After everyone left and the club room was empty, or so Erin thought it was. She changed her direction to the back and into the dressing room, to change out of her '_Maid costume_', which she hated with a passion.

Thinking no one was there, she decided not to change in those little stalls and just change outside of it. She stripped down to only her undergarments, when she heard the door open.

'_I swore I was alone..._'

The door swung open, revealing Hikaru. He stepped inside, but brought to a stop when he noticed the half naked girl in front of him. His eyes widened, his mouth gaped, he suddenly felt the temperature rise drastically.

Awkward silence filled up the room. Feeling his eyes burn right through her, it became hard for her to speak, let alone breathe. She didn't know how to explain it, but she felt this attraction towards him like no other she ever felt, it was so new to her, him standing there, looking at her in such a way. Was it lust? She didn't know, or maybe that was what she suddenly felt? Her thoughts were to bunched up together that she couldn't even think straight.

Hikaru was also confused with his thoughts. He didn't know if he should be disgusted because he hated her, or turned on because she was half naked in front of him? It was all so confusing for them.

Returning to her sense, Erin glared at Hikaru. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Baka, there are stalls for a reason," Hikaru retorted, walking further into the room.

Erin swallowed the large lump in her throat as he walked past her and into one of the stales. "...I swore I was alone." He walked out with hes school bag in hand. He was a few feet away when he spoke, "But you weren't, Baka." And then he left with out another word said, leaving Erin alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"I can't stand her!" Shrieked Aichi, balling up her fists.

"Aichi-chan, relax. You'll break out if you keep stressing yourself like that!" Momo warned. She tried to calm her friend down by rubbing her thigh knowing that was her sensitive spot. Aichi inhaled, then exhaled. Her eyes closed and she relaxed into the seat of the limousine.

"Okay, you can stop now."

"Are you sure?" Momo asked skeptically, her hands hovering over Aichi's thigh.

"I'm sure, Momo... I'm sure I'm gonna crush that bitch."

* * *

As soon as she got home, Erin ran straight to her room. She really needed to talk to Page. She hadn't had that in such a long time and she really needed to complain about her problems or it might consume her within. And we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?

"Page!"

"Ugh, you're so loud for no reason Erin," groaned Page from there bed, who was quietly enjoying her book until a raven haired girl interrupted her.

The loud teen dropped her bags onto the floor, her hoodie soon followed right after and lastly, her shoes. After those things were removed, she hopped onto the bed with Page and laid her head in her lap with her legs curled in.

Sighing, Page closed her book making sure to mark her last page and then placed it on her night stand. Adjusting herself into a more comfortable position, Page said in a teasing voice, "Don't tell me you're pregnant again with Steve's baby, you know better then to fuck around with crackheads."

Erin whipped her head around and gave Page a 'what the fuck' expression, "...Are you serious?"

"...Sorry, I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"There isn't any mood to lighten up!" Erin yelled, burying her face into Page's lap. A muffled whimper came from Erin, who had her hands tugging at Page's white baggy shirt.

"Erin... What's wrong?" She asked, beginning to worry about her friend.

"Everything," was Erin's muffled reply.

"What?"

Erin groaned inwardly, before laying on her back. "Page everything is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, "I mean everything."

"Like?" Page pressed.

"Well maybe not everything, but I'm really confused about my feelings. Like, I hate Hikaru, but then again I don't. I don't even know anymore! And then there's Mitsukuni who I'm really starting to like, but I feel like a major pedophile when I'm around him, it's just too weird. Ugh, Page what do I do?" Erin poured everything out so fast, that it took a few seconds before Page understood what she was saying.

"Oh Erin..." Page softly says. She hugs Erin tightly, knowing her pain. "If you really like Mitsukuni, then you should know that he's your age and you shouldn't feel weird about it... and as for Hikaru, it sounds like you really have a crush on him but is too afraid to admit it."

"Actually Mitsukuni is older then me..."

"Then you shouldn't feel like a pedophile!"

"But.. he's so small... and adorable... and kid-like..."

"Erin, now you're talking BS." Page facepalms.

* * *

**A/N:** _So there you have it, chapter 32 and I hoped you guys liked it...ehe. oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ! No silent readers, review! :o they make me all happy inside (: oh idk if you care or not but last week I watched the whole series of Weeds and omfg I love it! Shane Botwin is my favorite though, I just love that little psychopath :P okay. I'm done :x _


	33. Going Through Their Mind

**Declaimer:** _I don't own anything related to Ouran High School Host Club._

**Warning:**_ Kinda a filler. _

* * *

**_March 28 Sunday_**

* * *

Page was worried about Erin. It's been a few days since they had their talk and ever since, Erin was just sad and depressed most of the time. She'd hardly talk to Page and when she did, it was just to wake her up or to ask a question. And as each day passed, Page began to worry more and more about her health. To her, Erin looked like she was losing weight. She started to eat less and sleep more. Her grades were also going downhill.

"Ehh, Erin what am I going to do with you, hmm?" Page murmured, as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She was sitting in the kitchen having a mid-night snack. She couldn't really do anything to help her. That wasn't exactly true, she could do something- but didn't know what that something was. She was clueless on how to help her best friend, it hurts her to see Erin like that.

Laying her head on the table top, she released a frustrated sigh. "What am I supposed to do?"

An idea then popped in her head. "That's it, I'll ask Ron for help! He always knows what to do!" Page exclaimed, getting a new sense of hope in her mind._  
_

Page raced to there bedroom to get her cell phone. She opened the door slowly, trying not to make any noise, she didn't want to wake Erin up. She tip-toed into the room and over to her school bag. She dug inside her bag and grabbed her cell phone. Placing it back onto the floor, she returned to the kitchen.

Sitting back in the chair, she quickly dialed his number, then placing the phone to her ear. It rang and rang and rang. '_God, answer the phone already,_' Page thought annoyed. It rang a few times more until he finally answered his phone.

"Took you long enough," she moaned into the phone, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, you woke me up..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry... Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Nah, I needed a wake up call anyway. What's up?"

"It's Erin..."

"What's wrong?" He asked with a sense of worry showing in his voice.

"Erin is acting how she was back then when I first meet her, depressed and isolated. I have no idea what to do to help her, so I need your help," Page said, getting straight to the point. She ran her free hand in her hair, a small headache beginning to form.

"And you tried everything?"

"That's the thing. I don't know what to do. I have no idea how to help our dummy and that's why I called you, I need your help."

"Hmm, I think I have an idea."

"You do? Yay, I knew you'll know what to do!" Page cheered into the phone, smiling widely.

"How about I go to Japan?"

"Really? Come to Japan? What about school?" She questioned, kinda confused on why he would propose something like that.

"There's a student exchange program going on for the juniors who aren't going on the trip in May, and they're only accepting 10 students. *_yawn_* So if I'm able to go, I'll be in Japan for the next month!"

"Woah, seriously? Damn that's convenient." Page chuckled into the phone._  
_

"I know right, and at the best of opportunities too. I don't know what school we'll be going to, but I just feel bad for the suckers who'll be coming here. We should make a bet to see how many times one of these kids are going to get jumped, hehe."

Page laughed. "Oh my god, that's messed up!"

"Woah, I need to get ready to go to school. I'll sign up and find out what school I'd be transferred too. Call me again tomorrow?"

"Okay sure, but fuck what am I suppose to do until you come?" She asked, pouting.

"Smack the shit out of Erin until she comes to her senses?"

"Ron..."

"I kid, I kid. It'll just be three days, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I guess, but how do you know you're gonna be picked out of the many of you people?"

"There's a shitload of people going on the junior trip, and I doubt all those ghetto people will go."

"Fine, talk to you later."

"Alight, ciao."

After hanging up, Page finally felt tired and decided it was time for bed.

* * *

_**March 29 Monday**_

* * *

Hikaru slouched into the seat of the limousine as he peered out the window and gazed at the buildings and people as they passed by. But it was mainly a blur to him. His body might have been there but his mind was somewhere far, far away. It's been like that for a while now. Ever since the incident in the dressing room with Erin. He couldn't stop thinking about her. And even when he slept, it was all about her. It seemed like everything and anything would make him think about her. It was driving him insane. He hated her, so why was he always thinking about her? About her eyes? Her smile? Her body? her! Why her? Why not Haruhi? Wasn't she the one he loved? Wasn't she suppose to be the one to keep his mind occupied? Wasn't she the one he was suppose to dream about? He just didn't know anymore. He was so confused.

Unknowingly, he let out a sigh and shut his eyes. He really hated himself now. Thinking about someone like her. What a joke.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" Kaoru asked worriedly, breaking Hikaru's train of thought.

He reopened his eyes and looked at Kaoru. Guilt. He felt guilt for not telling his twin what he was feeling. What was going inside of him. What she did to him. He was suppose to tell Kaoru everything but he was to embarrassed to say anything about it.

Swallowing down his guilt, he put on a smile and lied straight through his teeth, "Of course everything's fine, why wouldn't it be Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked skeptical hearing Hikaru. He felt hurt that his own brother- twin brother wouldn't even tell him what was bothering him, even though he has an idea what it might be. He just wants to hear Hikaru tell him himself. Didn't Hikaru trust him anymore? That hurt Kaoru more then ever to know that Hikaru doesn't trust him with his problems anymore.

Kaoru's facial expression visibly changed. His face saddened, his eyes downcast as he looked away from his twin brother. What's the point anymore? It's not like Hikaru wants his help. He didn't even know if he thought of him as his brother anymore. And that crushed him.

Hikaru's guilt weighed heavy in his heart. Seeing his brother like that because of him killed him inside. He wanted to hug his brother and take all the pain away and tell him everything that was going on with him but he just didn't think he could do it. He just couldn't will himself to do it. It was so out of character of him but when his stubbornness got in the way it took a lot to over come it and sadly even Kaoru couldn't change that.

"Master Hitachiin's we're almost at Ouran," announced the driver.

"Okay," they both said in unison. And right after they looked at each other as if it was unnatural to talk in unison with one another. They both awkwardly leaned back into the seat and looked out the window. It stayed like that until they reached Ouran.

The limousine pulled up to the school and at the same time a black Rolls Royce drove past them and into the parking lot. Hikaru instantly recognized the car as Erin's . A smile fluttered onto his face as the thought of seeing her crossed his mind but immediately disappeared, replacing with a frown.

"Have a good day Masters," the driver told the twins, giving a court nod into the wide view mirror.

They ignored the driver and stepped outside the car. Both lost in there own self pity. But once their foot stepped into Ouran's ground, they pulled themselves together and made it seem like nothing was wrong.

"Good morning Hikaru, Kaoru," greeted a bunch of fangirls as they walked by.

Smiling brightly they both replied in unison, "Good morning ladies."

And like that, it was back to normal. Or so it seemed.

* * *

"Young lady, why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" The teacher demanded once Erin walked inside the classroom. She was five minute's late. The whole class was now watching her and the teacher closely.

Erin groaned as she turned and face the teacher and stared at her boldly, not really giving a fuck. "Because I didn't feel like it."

All the students were shocked at Erin's blunt reply. The girl has balls to stick up to Mrs. Mono. She was known as the meanest and cruelest teacher that ever walked Ouran.

Mrs. Mono face scrunched up, her face becoming red from anger. "Never in my years have I meet such a student with so little respect for her elders."

"Your point is?"

Her eyes widened with rage, she then spoke through gritted teeth, "How dare you speak to me in such a tone you ill-mannered child!"

"If you're just gonna bitch and moan, I'm out of this shithole," Erin quipped, rolling her eyes, annoyed. She quickly turned back around and left the classroom. Again not giving-a-flying-fuck.

The whole class, plus the teacher was speechless. Never have they thought anyone had the nerve to say those things to Mrs. Mono. Suddenly a boy in the back started to laugh. After a while the entire class got drawn into the fit of giggles.

"That girl is such a badass!"

"Woo, go Erin!"

**BANG.**

Mrs. Mono slapped the desk with her ruler, getting there attention and once she had it, she ordered them to get back to work.

* * *

Page raised her hand up and asked if she could go to the bathroom. The teacher hesitated before allowing her to go. Page took the pass off her desk and quickly left the classroom.

She slipped her phone out and dialed Erin's number.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Walking."

"Walking where?"

"To the club room."

"Be there in five."

Hanging up, Page made her way towards the third music room. In no time, she was in front of the double doors. She pushed them open and walked inside. She found Erin laying on a couch, her face faced down into a pillow.

Page walked over to her and sat on the couch pushing Erin a little over to make room for herself.

"What was that in there?" Page finally asked, placing her hand on Erin's back and began to rub gentle.

"Mrs. Mono is a bitch. That's what happened," replied Erin.

"Erin, what's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Page... I don't know anymore," Erin grumbled as she turned onto her stomach causing Page to readjust.

"You like Mitsukuni right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

Erin looked at her as if she was crazy but her face then started to soften, beginning to frown. She then spoke in a defeated tone, "What if he doesn't like me back?"

Page sigh, replying, "And why wouldn't he? You're a beautiful girl. Funny, caring, a little selfish at times, but a wonderful person. He'd be crazy not to like you. But if he doesn't, who cares? He's just another guy that you like. The world isn't going to end, the sky will not fall and you will move on."

"But still..." Erin pressed, a slight pout.

"What's the worse thing that can happen?"

"He could hear me."

Making up her mind, Page got up and pulled Erin along with her. She stumbled up on her feet and gave Page a weird look.

"I don't give a fuck, you are going to tell him."

"W-what? Why?"

"Because you have been depressed for to long, it is time to get out of your little pity party and move on with your damn life. For fuck sake's, get a hold of yourself women," Page lectured Erin, glaring.

"...you don't have to be so mean."

* * *

**A/N**_: AH! Didn't think to get such a fast update did ya? :D lol Well there isn't much stuff going on in this chapter but I hope you liked it (:_

_REMEMBER NO SILENT READERS! Drop a review . byebye!_


	34. A Simple Kiss

**Declaimer:**_ I don't own anything but my oc's._

* * *

"As you all know the Spring Concert is in 14 more days and I assume you all already picked what you're going to be doing, right?" Matsumoto asked the class who immediately replied with '_Yes ma'am_'.

"Good. So by the end of class, I want each of you to write down on a piece of paper what your performance will be and then pass it down your row," the teacher instructed the class to do before going back to taking there attendance.

"Damn, I forgot all about that," Erin groaned. She laid her head on the desk, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well why don't you sing back up for me?" Sora chimed in, turning around in her seat to face Erin.

"How about no?" Erin replied, peering up at the redhead.

"Just offering, so what are you planing on doing?" Sora said, with a shrug of shoulders. Shoving her face into her arms again, Erin let out a loud groan and shook her head in a '_no_' motion. Indicating she didn't know what she was gonna do.

Chuckling softly, Sora offered, "Why don't you sing? Are you good at singing?"

"Hmm... I guess I could."

"Yay, what are you going to sing?" Sora asked happily.

Sitting up, Erin began to think. She was thinking if it should be a slow song or a fast song. And maybe she could ask Page to join her. Page is great at dancing and singing._ Hmm... So a Duet._

"Ohhh, how exciting!"

Erin didn't seem to realize she said that out loud. Laughing sheepishly, she said, "I don't know, probably not."

"Why not?" Sora asked, pouting.

"Because I don't know any good duet songs and I don't have a partner. So yeah, it's out of the question."

"Oh boo, what a bummer."

"Yeah, what a bummer," Erin muttered absent mindly, resting her check in the palm of her hand.

* * *

"Well Erin, when will you decide on telling him?" Page asked as they walked down the hall of Ouran. The last period of the day had ended five minutes ago, and they were on there way to the host club. Usually, Page would usually go home and occasionally visit, but today, she intended to stay and make sure Erin did what she had to do, whether she liked it or not.

Erin rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Page was asking of her, and then proceeded to become irritated by the fact that she was being forced to do something extremely stupid. Why is she supposed to do it, even if she thought it was pointless or in other words a huge mistake? Oh, that's pretty easy, Page threatened Erin if she didn't tell him she would.

Such a great friend.

"Never!" Erin finally spanned, growing more annoyed by the second.

"Suit yourself, I'm actually looking forward to telling him myself. It should be interesting to say the least," Page said mischievously, her lips turning upward into a devilish grin that mirrored the twins._ Yep, she has been around the twins way too long_, thought Erin, feeling a bit creeped out.

Groaning inwardly, Erin came to a decision. She'll have to be the one to tell him. Even if she really, really didn't want too. It'll be better if Mitsukuni heard it from her instead of Doctor Evil.

Taking a deep breath, Erin uttered the words she didn't want to speak, "Fine, I'll tell him."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

Like any other day, Erin wore the stupid whore of a costume and served tea and baked goods to stuck up - yeah, you could use your imagination for that one.

Serving the last of the tea, Erin walked over to a empty table and took a five minute break. She kicked off her heels and leaned back into the chair to get more comfortable. Closing her eyes, she sighed heavily. The time was nearing closer. Erin had decided she'll tell him after the club was over. At least it'll just be the two of them... But that scared her even more. What if he rejected her? She didn't know how she could take getting rejected. That's basically the person saying you aren't good enough.

There was only one person she'd ever let herself become vulnerable and exposed to. And that ended badly.  
Since then, she swore to never allow herself to feel like that again.

But now she had one choice. She had to tell him or Page will.

Erin dropped her head onto the table and laid her arms stretched out in front of herself. Right about now, she wished she didn't exist or feel these feelings again. They only brought bad memories and even more pain. It'll just end up like the last time. He'll reject her. Probably making up a lame excuse, so her feelings wont get hurt. But in the end they still will.

"Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this cruel punishment?" Erin asked the unknown, wanting answers that she'll never get but felt obliged to ask anyways.

"Erin~ It's almost time," Page said, in a sing-song tone.

"Page."

"Yes?"

"Why do you hate me so much? Are you still mad that I stole all your cookies in eighth grade? Because I'll buy you a whole truck of cookies if you won't let me go through with this," she begged, pulling the puppy eyes card on Page.

Unaffected by the look that usually did the trick, Page spoke, more firmly, "You tell him, or I will. Your pick."

"This is so unfair!" Erin growled, knitting her eyebrows together in frustration.

"Who said life was fair?"

"Well you don't have to add onto the unfairness."

Page struggled her shoulders and walked away, uncaring.

"Urgh, sometimes I really hate her."

* * *

She felt as if she was going to faint any second. Her head was filled with negative thoughts and scenarios about what could hap- mostly likely would happen. Her breathing was uneasy, she began to sweat in awkward places, and her heart beat became faster. The thought of being crushed overwhelmed her completely. She really did feel like she about to faint.

"Goddamn, Erin calm down, the world isn't going to end if he doesn't like you back-" Erin's sweaty palm slapped onto the brunettes mouth, stopping her from uttering another word.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to whole world to know!" She hissed into her ear, glaring at the back of her friend's head.

Getting a muffled reply, Erin released Page and motioned for her to repeat herself.

"Fine," Page repeated, pouting. "Don't have to be so violent."

"Don't have to be such an idiot."

Combing her finger's through her curly brown hair, Page said, trying to settle the poor girl's nerves a bit, "Erin I haven't told you this because I never thought I had to and I thought you knew too. I have a feeling Hunny really likes you."

Erin scuffed.

"I'm serious!"

"And why do you think that?"

"The way he looks at you."

That got Erin's attention, "Huh?"

Grinning, Page continued, "Yes. When you're not looking, he stares at you, smiling to himself. Like today, when you weren't looking he was staring at you."

"No, you're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"So I wont feel so nervous."

"That too-"

"See!"

"But I'm not lying though! I just thought you noticed it too!"

"Well if I noticed, you really think I'll feel this way?"

"I dunno."

"I still don't believe you."

"But I'm telling you the truth," Page groaned, annoyed at her friends stubbornness.

Erin ignored Page and just stared at everyone leave the club room. Once it was only members of the host club that was left, Page straightened herself and walked away from Erin. Leaving her by herself. Page ran over to Haruhi and asked if she wanted to walk home together, Haruhi kindly accepted the offer and they both left, Tamaki not far behind.

When Hunny and Mori was about to leave, Erin swallowed her nerves and ran over to the two cousins. She tapped Hunny's shoulder before he opened the door, stopping the short senior in his tracks.

He turned around and instantly began to smile brightly when he saw who it was.

"Hi Rin-chan!" Hunny greeted happily.

"Hey Mitsukuni... Uh, I was wondering if I, um ,could talk to you," was the scattered reply of Erin's. She fidgeted with her fingers as she waited from Hunny's answer.

Hunny took note to Erin's fidgeting fingers, furthered eyebrows, and how she wan't making eye contact with him. He started to wonder what she wanted to tell him. He assumed it was important.

"Okay," he said, his smile dimming. Erin was hoping he'll say no and tell her he was busy or something. At least she could tell Page she at least '_tried_'.

_Fuck!_ "Uhh... Sorry I don't want to be rude but Mori can you give us a second?" She asked timidly, continuing to fidget with her fingers.

"Hmm." Was Mori's reply before walking out the room leaving Erin and Hunny alone.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Hunny finally asked after a few seconds of silence. Erin cursed in her head, as her heart rate began to increase. '_You can do it, just do it, do it now, you can do it._'

"Mitsukuni... I... uh... I...-"

"Oh come on spit it out already-"

"We don't have all day you know."

The twins stood on either sides of Erin, they both wore a expression that showed how bored and annoyed they were at how long she was taking to say what she had to say.

Hunny hadn't even noticed them until they spoke up.

"Don't you people have lives of your own? I swear, you guys seem to have a habit of preying into others pretty often," Erin hissed, glaring at the one on her right, which was Hikaru.

"Is there really any harm in finding people's life issues amusing?" Hikaru replied, a sly grin on his face.

"Yes I do. I call those type of people stalkers. Now, go run along and do something that doesn't involve being here," Erin demanded, gesturing them to leave.

"And if we don't want to?" They both retorted, smirking evilly.

"Then we will." And without further a due, she grabbed Hunny's hand and leaded him out the room and down the hall.

She didn't know where she was going, all she knew she wanted to get away from those jerks. She'll admit that she may find Hikaru attractive, but he's too much of an asshole and most of the time all she wanted to do is rip his head off and feed it to the sharks.

"Rin-chan, do you even know where you're going?" Hunny asked, trying to keep up with the steamed girl dragging him down halls.

Sighing, she stopped and let Hunny's arm go. She turned around and faced him, who was already giving her a questionable look.

"Sorry about that, I just had to get out of there."

"That's okay. So what was it you were trying to tell me back there?" He asked, changing the subject. He smiled softly, trying to lighten the mood. Keyword, '_trying_'. Not succeeding.

As fast as it left, came back just as fast. Her throat went dry, her palms became sweaty, and her heart raced. Erin hated how she got when it came to him. It made her feel extremely idiotic. Made her feel like any other school girl with a crush.

But she had to face it. She was a school girl with a crush and to make matters worse, she had a crush on one of the most popular guys in the entire school. Why would someone like him be interested in a girl like her? Simple, it will never happen.

Again, why was she doing that? Oh yeah, Page.

Mustering enough courage, she spat it out, like scorching hot soup or really sour milk. "I like you."

Hunny wasn't expecting that to be what she wanted to tell him. She likes him? Erin likes him? He definitely wasn't expecting that.

Erin stood there, staring at the ground, too afraid to look up.

A few minutes have passed and he still hasn't said a word. The silence began to eat away at her like a rat chewing a piece of cheese.

And even though she knew he wouldn't feel the same way, it still hurts just the same. She felt a tear hug the corner of her eyes, ready to slide down her rosy cheeks. She bit her lips to prevent them from free-falling. She'll look like a complete idiot if she started to cry in front of him, she thought he'd dislike her even more if she did.

Hunny's eyes widened as he saw a tear fall down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembled. She was about to cry because of him. He mentally cursed himself for not saying anything and just standing there staring dumbly at her, sending the wrong message.

"It's okay if you don't feel the sa-"

And then the one thing she thought would never happen occurred. He silenced Erin with a kiss.

She stared widely at Hunny as his lips were pressed against her own. Was this really happening? Was he really kissing her? Or was she just imagining everything? But his soft lips proved otherwise. The way his lips molded with her's, the way his scent intoxicated her, the way she felt when he whipped away all those bad thoughts of rejection away, all with only just a simple kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**_ The end. __LOL. I kid, I kid. (: But yay for Erin and Hunny ! ...Unless it was OOC then booo. But seriously, was it too rushed? Too out of character? Plain o' sucked? Tell me! __Anyways, I did hope you liked it. So please leave a review, they really motivate me to write faster. So if you love my story, you'll review! :D ...Shit I should have never said that, now I'm never gonna get a review. lol_

**PS**_ Credits to my Beta Salim for tolerating me and my questions. I love you bro. :3_


	35. When He Find's Out

**Declaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and will never own it._

* * *

After Erin stormed out the room dragging Hunny along, Hikaru and Kaoru followed behind them. They were still curious as to what she wanted to tell Hunny.

As they followed them, they made sure to keep a good distance from each other, they didn't want to get caught.

They walked down halls after halls until Hunny asked Erin if she knew where she was going. Sighing, she stopped and turned around to face Hunny.

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly hid behind the wall before Erin was able to see them.

"Sorry about that, I just had to get out of there," she confessed.

"That's okay," he said, smiling. "So what was it you were trying to tell me back there?"

Hikaru peeked over at the two of them, trying to see what was going on. From what he saw Erin looked uncomfortable and nervous. He crushed his eyebrows together in confusion. '_What's making her all worked up for, that's making it so hard for her to tell him?_,' he thought as he continued to stare.

"I like you."

As soon as those three word's left her mouth, Hikaru felt as if someone punched him in the gut and began to play with his heart strings, tugging and pulling. His insides twisted and turned, making him feel sick and ready to puke. But as fast as those emotions appeared they instantly were replaced with animosity. His skin inched and urged to punch something; someone. His face scrunched up and his eyes blazed up with anger. He clenched his hands tightly as he glared at the sight of Hunny and Erin.

Kaoru was beyond shocked and all this time he thought she might possibly have a crush on Hikaru. There wasn't really any signs that pointed towards that assumption, but he just had a feeling, intuition, if you will. He suddenly thought of his brother, and how he most feel like right now.

He peered over to his side and saw his brother looking at the two with a hurt expression. He knew there was a possibility that he started to harbor feelings for Erin, but he didn't know to what degree they were in. But by the pained look on his face, he knew they were pretty strong.

And to make it worse, Hikaru had no clue he felt this way for her. He confused his rising likeness for hate.

Kaoru then noticed his brother's expression changed into a state of rage, as his hands balled up tightly, and his eyes brightened with fury.

'_This isn't good_,' Kaoru thought diffidently, not liking the look that his twin was shooting Hunny and Erin.

Kaoru didn't think it could get any worse then this, but it did. Hunny leaned over and captured her lips with his.

He braced himself, thinking the worse. But surprisingly nothing happened.

Hikaru turned around, not saying anything to his other half, who stared at him with wide eyes as he walked away.

* * *

**_April 2 Friday _**

* * *

Page, Erin, Terra and Sora were having lunch and talking about anything that came to mind. Suddenly Terra and Sora began to giggle for no apparent reason. Erin and Page became curious when suddenly two hand's clasped onto Erin's face, preventing her from seeing anything.

The scent of cake engulfed her senses. She knew immediately that the person behind her was Hunny.

A goofy smile appeared on her face as she turned around to confirm her assumption. Erin laced her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you," she mumbled into his stomach. She inhaled, enjoying his sweet intoxicating scent of cake and strawberries.

Hunny chuckled softly as he awkwardly hugged her head, "I missed you too, Rin-chan."

Erin swung her legs over the seat and got up to hug Hunny properly.

"Oh get a room," Page chimed in. Erin glared at Page who just winked back.

Erin rolled her eyes and said, her arm's sill around Hunny's shoulders, "You just jelly."

"Shut up, if it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't be dating. So you should be thanking me, not insulting me" Page said, sticking her chin up in the air.

Erin released Hunny and attacked Page with a hug.

"Thank you, Oh Great One, without your awesomeness, I wouldn't have Mitsukuni. How could I ever repay you?"

Erin spoke with dramatic affect, making her seem like Tamaki.

"A thank you could work."

Grabbing Page's hand, Erin began to place kisses on it while muttering '_thank you_' in between them.

"Let go!" Page chuckled, pulling her hand away from Erin.

Standing up Erin said, "Well then, I owe you nothing now."

After lunch, Hunny decided he wanted to walk Erin to class. While they walked down the halls of Ouran, they held hands. People stared at them weirdly when they passed by. Ignoring it, they kept walking, acting as if it was only them two in the whole school.

They were getting closer to her classroom when suddenly someone stopped in front of them. Blonde hair, evil smirk, and dull blue eyes. Aichi.

Erin glared at the blonde, Hunny smiled and greeted her.

"What do you want?" Erin asked harshly.

Completely ignoring Erin, Aichi focused her attention on Hunny and said with disgust laced in each word.

"I never thought you would stoop so low."

That made Erin's blood boil with anger but before she could even yell out a string of insults, Aichi had already walked passed her, but not before slamming her shoulder in to Erin's. The only thing heard was the sound of Aichi's heels clacking onto the marble floors and her soft chuckles.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for such a short chapter but my Beta is gonna be gone for three weeks and I just didn't want to leave you guys with out an update for that long, so I decided to just post up what I already have. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Oh and for all the people who dislike Hunny x Erin, things might change. ;)_

_OH , review ! :D pls and thank you. (:_

_BTW, in one hour, I will be officially 16 years of age. :D _


	36. Author's Note: 2

**A/N:** I'm in computers class, so I have no choice but to make this short and sweet. I have no Internet connection in my house besides this mysterious wifi that is coming from who knows where. So all I have is my ipod to keep in touch with the world. Also I've been coming up with blanks. I have no idea what to write next. And this is where I need your help. I beg you, leave a review with any ideas you can come up with, I don't care if it sounds stupid or weird just tell me! Please and thank you.


	37. Under The Influence

**Declaimer:** _I don't own Ouran High School Host club. _

_It's been ages since I last posted. Sadly, I still have writers block so this is mostly a filler. At least it's something. _

* * *

**April 9 Friday**

* * *

She rolled her eyes as she continued to stare monotonously at her homeroom teacher. The woman was short and round with a chubby face to match. Average looking spectacles hung low on her button nose. Her lips were pressed tightly together in a tight line and her eyebrows were knitted together. Her patience's was running low as the students continued to not pay attention to what she was saying. Erin could only chuckle bitterly at the old woman's frustration.

Finally, she had enough and ordered the class to clear their desk; they were having a pop quiz. There were groans heard from all over. The teacher called Kei over and instructed him to distribute the test sheet to the class. Erin was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice when Kei placed the sheet on top of her desk. When everyone had their test paper; the teacher told them to begin and that they only had ten minutes to complete the quiz.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Erin quickly began to answer the questions. She couldn't help, but snigger at how easy the quiz was; only took her about five minutes to finish. Shortly, the bell went off. Erin swiftly collected her stuff and shuffled out the room and down the hall to the lunchroom.

She sat with her tray of food and began to eat her sandwich. A few minutes later, Page, Sora, and Terra joined Erin.

"So I was thinking," Page began to say, but Sora interrupted her.

"About?" Sora asked excitedly.

Page glared playfully at the redhead, "As I was saying, I was thinking Erin and I should throw a party this weekend."

Erin was in between swallowing and chewing when she began to choke. Quickly downing her bottle of water, she stared at Page, "What?"

"Are you okay?" Page asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. What about a party?"

"Why don't we throw a party this weekend? Your mom isn't home to tell you otherwise so why not?" Page explained, mimicking Sora.

Erin thought about it. '_A party does sound like a lot of fun._'

"Err... I guess we can-"

"PARTY AT ERIN'S HOUSE!" Page yelled out loudly for everyone to hear. Shortly after, the crowd began to cheer while Erin groaned.

* * *

**April 10 Saturday **

* * *

The atmosphere was hot and heavy. Bodies covered with sweat swayed and grinded against one another, their movement matching the fast-paced rhythm of the music that blasted throughout the speakers. The alcohol began to dominate their senses. All they knew was what they felt and heard and nothing else.

Erin pushed against the crowed trying to get to the other side of the room. The bell continued to ring. Around Nine o'clock Erin had sent the worker's home. So now it fell upon Erin to allow the people in. Finally, squeezing out of the huge group of hormone driven teenagers, she ran towards the door speedily.

She gripped the doorknob and yanked it opened, glaring at whoever it was. She wasn't even surprised to see the twins standing there, both wearing identical devilish smirks.

"Took you long enough."

And without another word, they sidestepped around her and walked inside, joining the crazed teens in the dinning hall.

She growled under her breath while closing the door, but a foot stopped it. Erin looked at the foot and then at the owner. A smile instantly spread across her face. She pulled the door opened and embraced Hunny, who chuckled and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"You're finally here, for a second I thought you weren't going to show up at all!" She said into the nap of his neck.

He smiled, whispered into her ear, "And why would I pass up a chance to see such a cute face?"

Erin blushed at the feel of his lips lightly touching her ear. She pulled away and stepped around him, closing the door. "Let's get something to drink and then go somewhere quite."

"Okay," Hunny said, letting Erin guild him towards the kitchen. She let go his hand and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed a bottle Smirnoff and sat it on top of the kitchen counter.

Looking over her shoulder, she asked, "Do you drink?"

He frowned slightly at the sight of the alcoholic drink, but quickly covered it up with his infamous smile, "I've never drank before, but first time for everything, eh?"

Erin smiled, "Yes, you are right."

She twisted off the top and grabbed two plastic red cups; filling them to the top with Smirnoff. She picked them both up, handing one to Hunny.

He hesitantly took the drink out of her hand, eyeing it. While she took a swig from hers, she noticed him staring at the cup and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know you don't have to drink it if you don't want to," Erin said, feeling at bit guilty about forcing him to drink when he clearly didn't want to.

"No, no I want too Rin-chan, really." Hunny brought the cup to his lips and took a long gulp. His eyes squeezed tightly together as he forced the bitter drink down his throat. He burped loudly.

"Nice one," Erin said teasingly, laughing at how cute he looked. Hunny soon joined, and began to laugh too. Erin finished her cup when Page strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

They both turned around and saw Page leaning against the kitchen counter with both her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, looking like she had a bit too much to drink.

"I want to laugh too," Page continued, slurring her words.

"Nothing really, Mitsukuni just burped. That's all."

"Boo, that's boring. Whatever, I'll go find some fun elsewhere." Page stood up straight and stumbled out of the kitchen, leaving Hunny and Erin by themselves once again.

"Anyway's, let's go to my room," Erin said, grabbing his hand and guiding him out the kitchen and up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and ushered him inside.

"So here it is, my room," Erin remarked cheekily, sitting down onto her bed.

He ran his eyes around the room, smiling at the baby pictures he saw on her night stand. Many items, such as clothes, shoes and other nick nacks, scattered around the room. He found the room inviting and didn't mind the mess.

"Actually Page and I share this room, she's too much of a baby to have her own."

Hunny chuckled as he sat down besides Erin after finishing his cup of vodka and placing the cup on top of her night stand.

She adjusted herself under his arm, laying her head on his chest while his lead on the bed frame.

"I'm surprised," she spoke suddenly.

"And why's that?"

"You haven't asked for cake since you've been here."

He grinned, "That's because I had three whole cakes before I came."

Erin tilted her head up and peered up at him. "Is that so?"

"Mhm."

"So you honestly don't want any cake?"

"I want something sweeter than cake," Hunny muttered huskily, his lips inches away from her own. She looked at his soft pink lips that were slightly opened as if allowing her entry if she pleased. She bit her bottom lip, and said breathlessly, "Really? What's that?"

Hunny leaned into her, leaving butterfly kisses down her neck and up the side of her face. He then gentle brushed his lips against hers, whispering "You."

The kiss started out sweet and slow, but soon became heated and passionate. Erin climbed onto his lap and straddled him. She leaned into him, pushing him onto the bed as she deepened the kiss. There tongues were in a fight of dominance, and she was winning. She sucked and nipped at his bottom lip while her curious hands wandered his chest. His hands weaved themselves into her hair and pulled gentle. She moaned into the kiss, her hips pushing into his groin; arousing Hunny even further.

He gilded his hands down her back and up her thighs, caressing each curve. Instantly, Hunny flipped her over and pressed his semi-erection into her thigh.

She moaned and gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his shirt and capturing his lips again in another heated lip lock.

They both pulled away from the desperate need of air. Erin gasped, her breaths came out short and choppy. Her face was flushed and sweat coated her brows.

Breathing heavily, Hunny spoke, his face also reddened, "I think we should stop before we both lose control and do something we might regret."

He was right, it's barely been two weeks since they started dating, they weren't ready for the next step.

Hunny rolled off of her and got up, fixing himself. Erin propped herself on her elbows and looked at him.

"I think we should go downstairs because next time I might not be able to control myself," Hunny remarked, his voice deeper than it usually is.

Erin swung her legs off the bed and got up, "You're right."

* * *

Some point on their way downstairs, Hunny and Erin had gotten separated. Once Erin realized she was alone, she immediately began to search for Hunny. She walked aimlessly down different corridors, soon finding herself in an unfamiliar part of the mansion. As she walked down the hall, she noticed she couldn't hear the music anymore or feel the floor vibrate under her feet.

Every room Erin passed she looked inside hoping to find him, but instead found a couple sucking face with each other. Approaching the last room, silently wishing to find him in there, but sadly her wishes weren't answered and was met with a dark empty room.

Sighing, Erin stepped inside and looked around. It seemed to be another guest room and surprisingly it was one of the smallest rooms she's been in since she has been here.

"I wonder what would have happened if he didn't stop himself," she thought out loud as she laid on the bed. Her arms supported her head while her right leg was tucked under her left leg.

Her sight had adjusted to the dark and was now able to form shapes. She noticed the only thing that hung from the wall was one single painting and from what she could tell it was a picture of a woman. Her face was hidden by her long black her.

Erin didn't think much of it as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** _Now before you go, click the review button and leave me a little something. _


	38. Conflicted

**Declaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. _

_Not even a week and I updated! I suddenly feel like writing. So here you are chapter 38! ...well more like 36 but anyhoo, enjoy. :] _

* * *

**April 11 Sunday**

* * *

"Erin."

"Yes?"

"I'm bored, we should do something," grumbled Page.

Erin rolled her eyes. Stopping what she was doing, she looked at Page, who was laying in their bed flipping through a manga uninterestedly. "Well, instead of just laying down and complaining about being bored, why not get up and do something about it."

Getting tired of the manga, Page tossed it to the side of the bed. She puffed out her cheeks and mumbled, "Well I can't think of anything."

"Not my problem," Erin replied, reverting her attention back onto the computer screen.

"Fine then! I'll go out and have fun on my own!" Page yelled irately. She crawled out the bed heatedly, but unfortunately the blanket got caught onto her leg and caused her to tumble off the bed and onto the hardwood floor.

Erin burst into hysterics, laughing so hard that it caused her sides to hurt and tears to form at the corners of her eyes. After a while, the laughter subsided and Erin stood up, and went over to Page to check if she was alright.

Page groaned, her head throbbed and she felt slightly dizzy. With the help of her friend, Page sat back on the bed while Erin repeatedly asked if she was okay.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a small bump, that's all," Page said reassuringly, giving her a soft smile.

Sitting back down, Erin spoke, her tone more light and cheery, "So about them plans?"

Between both of them, they couldn't come up with anything. They just settled with staying home and watching movies. Erin was fixing up the snacks, setting them on top of the living room coffee table while Page ordered pizza for both of them.

After she placed the order, she walked back to the living room to join Erin. Half way, she stopped.

"Crap," she hissed under her breath, suddenly remembering something she had to do.

Page rushed back up the stairs to grab her jacket and a pair of shoes. She quickly slipped them on and ran back to the living room.

Erin turned around as she heard the '_thumping_' of someone running down the stairs. She was confused when she saw Page ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked. She waited until Page caught her breath to answer her.

"I forgot I had to do something, it'll only take about thirty minutes," Page replied. Before Erin could speak another word, her best friend ran out the door, shutting the door loudly behind her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she walked back into the living room, and plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. She was in the middle of watching Paranormal Activity when the door bell rang, causing her to shriek and drop the bowl of popcorn onto the ground.

Calming herself down, she got up and went over to open the door. It was the Pizza delivery guy. She took the pizza after paying the man and closed the door. Unknowingly, the guy kept staring at her with dreamy eyes.

Erin made her way back into the living room and placed the Pizza with the rest of the snacks she laid out for herself and Page.

She proceeded to watch the movie when the bell rung for the second time, though this time it didn't have the same effect as before. She paused it before getting up and opening the door. This time it was Page and..

"Ron!" Erin yelled exuberantly, attacking him with a bear hug. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her with the same amount of force as the midget in his arms.

"Erin!" He drawled, grinning cheekily. Erin was the one who broke the hug and stood back a bit, looking up at her friend of four years.

"Not that I'm not happy or anything, but what are you doing here in Asian central?"

"So like I was walking home when a swarm of seagulls flew down to me, picked me up and now I'm here," he said nonchalant.

"Blasted seagulls, now I have no choice, but to keep you here, locked in my dungeon and feed you my leftovers."

"Leftover pizza rolls? Yes!"

"Nope, those are for my imaginary pet Scrappy."

"...dammit Scrappy."

Page stood in the sidelines, listening to her two friends talk nonsense. Deciding they should go in, she spoke, "If you two are done, we should I don't know, go inside?"

She didn't even wait for a reply and walked around Erin. As they followed Page inside, Erin asked again, "But seriously, why are you here?"

"Page called me and ask me to come for a visit and luckily, there was this exchange program at Van and I sighed up for it," he replied. They both walked into the living room, Page was already munching on a slice of pizza.

"Won't mind if I do," was the happy comment Ron muttered as he picked up a slice.

"Of course," Erin chortled, eagerly taking a slice.

"I am a growing boy, I need to eat," Ron retorted, after taking a huge bite out of his pizza.

"And growing, and growing, and growing-"

"Don't hate on my love handles, you wish you had sexy curves like me."

"Darn it Ron, you saw right through me. I am jealous of your sexy belly fat." She pretended to whimper as she took another bite, "Whah shall I evuer dow now thash you know my darrk ohugley secet?"

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me and my sexiness."

Page almost choked on her pizza laughing as the two conversate.

* * *

**April 12 Monday **

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were tending to their customers when the doors to the club swung open getting everyone's attention. In trudged Erin, Page and someone they never saw before.

He was tall and skinny with short brown spiky hair that shoot out in many directions. His eyes were a light shade of brown and right above his left eye was a piercing. At first sight you wouldn't think much, but once you talked and got to know him, you notice why most people, boy or girl, liked him.

The trio walked over to Kyoya's table. Erin started talking to him while pointing a finger at the new guy. Kyoya nodded and said something to the Ron. Shortly after Ron and Page walked over to an empty table and started chatting.

Everyone was curious to whom the new guy was, but the thought quickly left their minds and went back to what they were previously doing.

Erin sauntered to the back of the club and into the dressing room to change into her '_costume_', so she can begin to serve sweets and tea to the host club and their guests. She grimace at the thought. She really hated this.

She took her time as she changed, more time she spent changing less time she'll have to spend looking at the girls snobby faces.

Fixing herself in front of the full-length mirror, with a nod of approval Erin left the dressing room and headed to the kitchen to get the sweets and tea.

Erin emerged from the back with a cart of sweets and pot of tea. She went to each table, serving each a cup of steaming hot tea and a delicious pastry. She didn't even try to hide the annoyed look that graced her features. Reaching Hunny and Mori's table, her cheeks grew pink as thoughts of Saturday night rushed into her head. She bit her lip, stopping the cart right besides his table. He looked at Erin with his infamous smile and stood up to plant a kiss upon her cheek.

The girls around them squealed and cried out in unison, "So kawaii!"

Erin's already flushed cheeks, darken even more.

"Hey Mitsukuni," she said lamely.

"Hello Rin-chan," he replied, smiling even brighter.

Erin filled everyone's cup with tea and placed out a few plates of cake, all for Hunny of course.

Before she walked off to her next table, Hunny kissed her once again, but this time on her lips. The girls squealed even louder than before.

"Bye!" Hunny said cutely, waving her off.

She rolled the cart to the next table, which seemed to be the twins. Lately, there has been tension between the twins and Erin. Last Saturday at her party was the most they said to each in over a week.

In a way she was happy not having to deal with them messing with her, but she'll be lying if she said she didn't miss it entirely.

The twins were speaking to the girls when Erin came into view. They both looked over at her as she made her way towards their table, Hikaru eyes lingered on her longer then his brother had. Kaoru took note of this and felt pity for his brother.

Erin caught Hikaru's gaze and locked eyes with him. She was taken back by the intensity in his eyes. It made her feel uncomfortable yet want to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless. She couldn't understand why she suddenly felt this way, but she quickly rejected such a thought and continued walking to their table.

While Erin served the tea, Hikaru continued to stare at her. He realized he had started harboring strong feelings for her. He didn't know _when_ it started or_ why_ it did, all he knew it hurt so much seeing her kiss, hug, or be anywhere near _him_.

As pitiful as it sounds, he had cried himself countless times to sleep thinking of Erin. He wanted her, so bad, but as much as he did he couldn't have her. She belonged to _him._.. '_Why didn't he realize sooner, maybe she would have been his if he noticed his feelings sooner,_' his mind would always wonder back to what could have been, what would have happened if he did things differently, but it was too late and a waste of time thinking _'What if's_' and once again he lost another girl to someone else.

Without saying a word, she finished the rest of the tables off before walking over to Ron and Page. She sat herself down, and kicked off her heels, trying to get as comfortable as she can in a chair.

Ron couldn't contain himself anymore, and started to laugh out loud obnoxiously. Erin spanned her eyes open and glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"What's with the slutty maids outfit?" Ron jested, laughing harder when she glared at him. He just couldn't take her seriously with her in that attire.

"Shut the hell up before I kick you in the nuts," Erin gritted out, glaring threateningly at Ron.

"Okay, okay chill Erin I'm just joking you look quite sophisticated," he was saying until he started laughing again, Page laughing along.

Erin sigh and left it alone. There wasn't any point in telling Ron to 'shut up' again, he wouldn't listen anyway.

"Anyway, you guys are coming to the spring concert right?" Erin asked, after the laughter subsided.

"I guess I am," Ron resounded offhandedly, stuffing his face with cake he had taken off the cart.

"Of course," Page said. "What are you doing again?"

"I'm going to sing a song by Sleeping with Sirens."

"Oh, really? What song?" Ron asked, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.

"That my friend is a surprise. You lots just have to wait until next Friday like everyone else-"

"Or I could just read the schedule that's hanging on Matsumoto's door with all the details of the concert..." Page replied smoothly, which earned a glare from Erin.

"Do you want some ice for that burn?"

"Go screw yourself, Ron."

"Care to help?"

"You disgust me, Ron."

"Yet, you haven't said '_no_'." He smirked crookedly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Erin rolled her eyes and ignored Ron completely.

Around six the club began to empty out. Erin told her two friends to wait for her while she changed back into her normal attire.

She was about to walk into one of the stalls when she heard the door close shut, and an audible click. Erin quickly turned around and saw Hikaru standing by the door. The same look in his eyes from before was there again.

Her breath was caught in her throat as he proceeded towards her. She didn't move or look away, it was too hard to even think.

When she felt his cold fingers gently touch her cheek, she finally came back to her senses.

"H-Hikaru..." She stuttered breathlessly.

Hikaru stood an inch away from as he stared down at her with those eyes. Eyes that held emotions she couldn't understand. Hack, he couldn't understand it himself. Right that moment, all he wanted was her. He didn't even care if she belong to another man, he wanted her, he _needed_ her.

In one swift movement, he clasped his arm around her waist, pressing her against his body, and with his other hand, he held her face as his lips enclosed around hers.

Her breath was caught in her throat when he kissed her.

'_What was he doing? Why was he kissing me? I shouldn't be doing this! This isn't fair to Hunny or me!_'

As fast as those thoughts crossed her mind they quickly left.

She began to loosen up, and sank into his arms, returning the kiss with just as much passion as Hikaru. He noticed her lips moving unison with his, and deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked against her lips, asking for entry. She easily compelled and let his tongue enter her mouth. She moaned.

He bit, and sucked her lips. After a while, they separated. It then dawned on Erin what she just did. She shot her hands up, and pushed him away from her.

He looked at her, confused. She kissed him back... Didn't that mean she felt the same way he did? Didn't she want him like he wanted her? He just didn't understand...

"Go," Erin said, breaking the silence.

"But Erin... I t-thought you..."

"Go."

"You kissed me back!"

"I said _GO_!"

He was taken back. Her voice felt like a knife stabbing through his heart. His eyes widened when he saw the single tear roll down her cheek. He didn't mean to make her cry... Without another word said, he rushed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** _There you have it! I hope you guys liked it! :D Because I really like how this chapter turned out. Anyway, please leave your thoughts in a review! That really motivates me to write more. AND faster. ;D _


	39. Spring Concert

**Declaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Do It Now Remember It later by Sleeping With Sirens. _

* * *

**April 15 ****Thursday**

* * *

It was the day before the spring concert and Erin was freaking out. It took some convincing from Ron and Page, but they finally got Erin to agree to go to the movies theater with them. It seemed to be the only place that calmed Erin down whenever she's under a lot of stress.

Hunny would have tagged along with them if he didn't already have something else that he had to attend.

When they entered the movie theater, they were welcomed with the familiar scent of popcorn.

The trio joined the line, grateful they were next to go. When the couple in front of them paid for their tickets and left, they stepped up. Finally, settling for a movie, they got some snacks then proceeded to the back of the theater where '_Not What It Looks Like_' was showing.

Throughout the whole movie Ron made sly remarks. Erin would laugh, but Page just rolled her eyes and told him off.

When the movie was over, they decided to grab a bite to eat then head back home.

They ended up getting McDonald's. The rest of the night Ron and Page bickered. Erin rolled her eyes at her two friends. After she finished eating, Erin left and went up to her room. She quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a ratty t-shirt.

Not having enough energy to wash the make up off her face; she slipped into the bed she shared with Page and the moment she closed her eyes, she was fasted asleep.

* * *

**April 16 Friday **

* * *

The next morning Ron and Page were the first two up.

When Page woke she noticed Erin was still asleep. She decided not to wake Erin up just yet, knowing the day Erin had ahead of her. Quickly and quietly as possible, she slipped out the bed and out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen where she met up with a disheveled Ron.

"Morning," she greeted pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Ron grunted in response and continue to down his coffee.

"You look like hell," Page commented, taking a sip from her coffee. A sour expression came across her face as the bitter taste filled her mouth. She sat the cup back down and added more sugar to it. Taking another sip, she smiled approvingly.

"Thanks sweet cheeks, you sure know what to say to make a man feel great about himself," Ron replied bitterly, his voice thick with sleep.

She rolled her eyes heavenward finishing off the rest of her coffee.

"Is Erin up?" Ron asked.

"No-"

"Why didn't you wake her up?"

"I thought I'd let her sleep a little more-"

"Why?"

"Because she needs her rest for the day she's about to have-"

"I'll do it."

He stood up, his cup of coffee forgotten on the table top. Page coughed, her eyes glaring daggers at his back.

"NO! Let her sleep you fucker!" She yelled.

He ignored her cries of protest and continued his way towards Erin and Page's shared bedroom. When he was about a few rooms from his target, he began to slow his pace. He tiptoed the rest of the way to her room, not wanting Erin to hear him.

He stopped in front of her door and waited a bit before wrapping his hand around the door nob. He turned it and pushed the door opened.

He peeked inside and saw the stiletto of Erin's sleeping body curled up in many warm looking blanks.

Ron lips twisted into a malicious grin. He crept towards the edge of the bed. He then inhaled deeply and yelled as he threw himself onto her bed, nearly missing her legs by inches. "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!"

Erin's eyes spanned open by the sudden yelling and heavy weight that jumped onto her bed, forcefully throwing her off it and onto the floor with a loud agonizing thump. She landed flat on her stomach.

Erin curled herself into a ball and groaned in pain, her arms wrapped protectingly around her middle as if it would absorb some of the pain that shot throughout her limbs.

Ron felt a pang of guilt, but he shook it off and crawled to the end of the bed where Erin laid. He peered off the bed and saw her curled up in the fetal position.

"Erin~ Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" He sang cheerfully.

"Go away," she hissed.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" He shouted throwing pillows at her head.

"I swear if you don't show yourself out my room, you'll find my fist down your throat!" Erin yelled dangerously, rolling over onto her side, glaring darkly at the grinning boy.

He raised his pierced eyebrow as he said, "I know you're into that kinky shit, but that's just freaky."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" She yelled, but her stomach cramped up causing her to wrap her arms tightly around her stomach once more.

He chuckled. "Clearly it's the time of the month-"

"Ron-"

"I guess I'll be on my marry way then-"

"Ron!-"

"I'll let you drown yourself in your own period blood now-"

"RON!"

"I'll save you some bacon!" He said, smiling gleefully. He hopped off the bed and ran toward the door, but before he stepped out, he looked back, saying knowingly, "It's eight thirty, so you should probably start getting ready before it gets any later, K bye!"

When she heard the door close, she lifted herself up onto the bed.

"I'm going to murder that boy one day."

* * *

After dropping Ron off, Erin drove the rest of the way to Ouran, barely making it to third period.

Page and Erin said their goodbyes and went to their separate classes. When Erin walked into her Geometry class all eyes were on her. She ignored the stares and sat in the back. Throughout the whole period, she copied down the notes and paid attention to what the teacher said.

The bell rung and people began to pour out. Erin gathered her things in her arms and shuffled out the classroom.

It was her free period and she'll usually wait for Hunny to meet her in front of her classroom, but strangely he wasn't there.

She looked down the hallway for any sign of the short senior.

After ten minutes, Erin gave up on waiting and walked down the hall and up some stairs. Stopping in front of the third music room. She pushed the doors opened and walked inside.

Nobody was there. She smiled as she sat down in one of the couches, placing her books on the table and her bag besides her.

She slipped off her Toms and tucked her legs beneath her. Feeling hot she took off the blazer and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her white blouse.

Subconsciously, she looked at the doors '_Where could Mitsukuni be?_' She thought.

For the rest of the period, Erin thought about Hunny and hoping he might walk through those doors any moment to greet her with a hug and a kiss.

When fourth period was over, she quickly slid her shoes back on and fixed her shirt. Slipping the blazer on, she picked up her books and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Luckily, she made it to class before the late bell rung.

For the rest of the day Erin's mind were consumed by thoughts of Hunny and the spring concert.

* * *

The last period ended and people were rushing out the door. Before Erin and Page could follow their fellow classmate, Mr. Saga called Erin over and told Page to leave.

Erin looked confused as she walked over to Mr. Saga's desk.

"Matsumoto told me to give you this Brook-san." Saga handed Erin a pink slip. "That's all."

Without a second thought, Erin swiftly turned on her heel and left the room. Page was waiting patiently in front of the door when Erin walked out.

"What was that for?" Page asked. She took notice of the pink paper clenched in Erin's hand and rose a thin eyebrow.

"He just wanted to give me a note from Matsumoto. I'm assuming it's about the concert."

"Assume? Didn't you read it?"

"No-"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Rolling her eyes heavenward, Erin unfolded the letter.

_As soon as the last period of the day is over, go straight to the auditorium. - Matsumoto_

"Told you," Erin spoke when she finished reading the note.

"Yeah, yeah," Page replied.

"I guess I'm going to be preparing until the concert starts. So I think you should go pick Ron up then kill some time doing whatever because the concert isn't starting until six," Erin explained as they both walked down the hall. When they came to a set of stairs, Erin turned around, with her cars keys in hand.

"Here," Erin said, handing the keys over to Page.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later." Quickly hugging each other, they both went there separate ways for the second time that day.

When Erin walked through the doors of the auditorium, Matsumoto was the first to greet her by pulling her towards the stage. She pushed her up the stairs and told Erin to go to center stage. The older woman instructed Erin to practice her song the minimum of five goes without break.

Her mind was all over the place, but did as she was told.

After the first three goes, Erin felt lightheaded and her throat was dry and slightly sore of the strain she was putting it through.

Matsumoto noticed and told her to come down and drink some water and to take a five minute break before continuing her practice.

Erin took a deep swig from the bottle of cold water and relaxed in a chair. Shortly, she was joined by a tired Sora yet she still seemed cheery.

"Isn't this so much fun?" Sora breathed out, smiling brightly.

"If you mean feeling tired as fuck, then yes this is so much fun," Erin replied in a mocking tone, smirking halfheartedly.

"I know me too!" Sora continued to smile, not in the slightest phased by her comment. "Well I'll talk to you later!" She said before rushing off towards the opposite direction of the stage.

"I wonder where she gets all her energy from," Erin mused, her eyes lingering on the seat Sora had just been seating in a few second ago.

"Brook-san breaks over!" Shouted Matsumoto from the front of the stage, waiting for the dark haired teen to come.

Said girl groaned as she stood up and made her way up the stairs to the stage to continue her practicing.

* * *

It was quarter to six and the auditorium was already packed with people. Ron and Page were one of the few that were allowed to seat in the front row alongside the Host Club and a few parents.

Everyone was talking, their voices traveling throughout the whole auditorium, hardly letting anyone be able to hear their own thoughts.

As crazy as it was outside it was just as hectic backstage. Everyone was running around, trying to get the last finishing touches to there outfit, makeup or hair.

Erin was among one of the few that were done. Now she was just trying to get her nerves to settle down.

Matsumoto emerged from the crowed of people and ordered everyone to form a circle. Instantly everyone dropped what they were doing and circled around Matsumoto.

"This is it. The time where it matters the most. I'll be out there watching each and everyone one of you. This performance counts as half of your grade as I mentioned before. So do your best and make me proud."

When Matsumoto was done giving her speech everyone went back to what they were doing.

About fifteen minutes later Matsumoto came rushing back ordering everyone to stop what they were doing; the show was starting. The first two that were performing walked up to the stage with Matsumoto at the lead.

After the fourth performer finished their act, the audience broke out into hysterically cheering and clapped loudly.

It was Erin's turn to go up.

The nerves that were swimming in the pit of her stomach became stronger and Erin felt lightheaded again. Hearing Matsumoto call her out, she took a deep breath before walking onto stage where hundreds of people stared at her.

Her breath was caught in her throat, and her mouth went dry.

Matsumoto's voice died out as the thumping sound in her ears became stronger. The older woman walked off the stage and signaled Erin to begin.

Taking a deep breath once more, Erin forced herself to look up trying her best to ignore the beating of her heart and the sweat that was creeping down her forehead.

Music blasted throughout the auditorium; the strumming of the guitar, the low thumping of the drums and a high-pitched males voices repeatedly singing '_Whoa oh oh_' then the guitar became more upbeat and the drums low thumping became louder.

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh_

The tone of the music went down and Erin began to sing. Her voice accompanied the instruments in such a way it almost stood up to the original singer.

_Seen this place before  
Back when I was young and I had something more to prove  
Now that I'm older I've seen all the things that I want  
and I'm ready to make my move_

As she sang she became more and more comfortable with the eyes that stared at her. She even started to walk around the stage, trusting her head back and forth with the beat of the drums.

_We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate  
See, why would we want to make you bastards wait  
Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say  
So now we'll say, we'll say  
We're gonna do what we want_

The crowed cheered and jumped to the beat of the music. Even if most couldn't understand what the girl was singing, her voice made up for it. Ron and Page were so proud of Erin, they knew how she felt around large crowds, but the way she sang up there tonight, they knew something changed in Erin. Something changed for the better.

___Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
Well look who's laughing now  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Hikaru couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. The way her hair blew around her face caressing her shoulders so perfectly and how it swayed in the air as she moved around on stage. He loved how her voice sounded so powerfully and rough yet smoothed and sweet. He couldn't get enough of it. He thought she looked the most beautiful up on stage tonight as she sang. Not because of what she was wearing, but how happy and peaceful she looked.

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh_  
_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh_

Erin was so into the music that she completely forgot about the many people that were watching her. She felt like she was back in the old apartment again singing to her father as he sat on the couch clapping her on. The way he use to smile at her made her feel as if she could do anything she wanted to.

_Oh my, don't they hate to see us try  
Come on say what you think  
It won't mean a thing  
In the end we're gonna be just fine_

When the music faded to an end, the audience screamed and clapped louder than anyone else that had gone before. Erin bowed down, smiling happily as she stood up straight.

* * *

After the concert, Erin was greeted by Ron tackling her, almost bringing them both down to the ground. She gladly returned the hug with just as much force.

"You were fucking amazing out there!" Ron praised her, letting go.

She blushed deeply. "Thanks Ron."

"Seriously you were almost better than the guy from Sleeping With Sirens!"

"Pfft, now you're lying."

"OHMYGOD, Erin you were so good!" Came the shrieking voice of Page as she pounced on her from behind.

Erin laughed as she tried to get out of Page's embrace. "Okay, okay! Now let go!"

Page backed off and pouted cutely. Erin grinned cheekily. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly, Erin was lifted off the ground and brought into a bone-crushing hug. She saw a glimpse of blond before everything went back. Her face was pushed against the person's chest, hardly allowing her to breathe.

"That was so beautiful Erin-san! You have really out done yourself! I'm so proud to have you as a daughter! You make daddy proud!"

She choked and tried to pry his arms from around her, but his gripe didn't loosen.

"Let go of her you idiot!" Ron growled at Tamaki. The blond released Erin almost instantly and retreated to a corner declaring it his corner of woe.

She was so grateful of Ron that she literally threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Thanks Ronniekins I thought I was going to die in that idiot's arms!"

Hearing the word '_idiot_' Tamaki shrank, his corner becoming even more dark and depressing.

"Hey, don't call me that!"

"Oh don't act like you don't like it, Ronniekins!"

"I mean it!"

"Ronniekins, Ronniekins, Ronniekins!"

Erin laughed as she ran away from Ron. She quickly hid behind the first person she saw, grabbing them by the arms and placing them in front of her.

"What the-" The person was saying until he noticed who grabbed him.

"Stop hiding behind him and fight me like a man!" Ron shouted, trying to get a hold of Erin, but every time he got close, she turned the person with her making sure he stayed between herself and the blazing brunette.

"That's the thing Ronniekins; I'm not a man!" She stuck her tongue out at Ron from over the human shield. He growled at Erin before stalking off, thinking it was no use trying to get her now.

Seeing him walk away, she let go of the person sighing in relief.

"You sure have a way with your hands," said Hikaru as he peered down at Erin who looked shocked hearing his voice.

She looked speechless. She was hoping he'd be the last person she ran into. Unfortunately, life has a cruel way of treating her.

"Hi-Hikaru.."

"Wow, I haven't even kissed you yet and you're already tongue-tied," Hikaru smirked.

The heat rushed to her cheeks as she glared up at him, trying her best to look angry, but in all honestly she felt slightly lightheaded thinking back to the kiss they shared not too long ago.

"Don't you look cute when you're mad," Hikaru cooed, lopping a piece of her hair in between his finger and swirled it.

Erin forced herself to shrug his hand from her hair and pushed passed him. She knew if she stayed any longer she might do the regrettable. It also didn't help that Hunny was nowhere in sight. '_Where could he be?_' she thought for the second time that day.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well there you have it folks. I hoped I didn't fail you guys. Also, I always seem to forget, but thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really makes my day when I come home from a shitty day and see that someone reviewed my story. So as I always say, leave a review. Please and thank you._

**P/S:** _Sorry for any mistake. I don't have a beta anymore, but I'm gonna try my best not to make as many mistakes as I usually do. So bear with me._


	40. Author's Note: 3

**A/N: You guys are probably getting extremely sick of theses author notes and not new chapters, so I apologizes. But I'm seriously considering dropping this story. I feel like there really isn't a point to it anymore and maybe that's why I keep getting writers block. I'm basically saying if I can't come up with the next chapter in about two-to-three weeks, then I'm officially done with this. I'm sorry guys. I really appreciated the nice reviews and helpful criticism and I hope in the future if I decide to try and write a new ff you guys will be there to support me. Thanks once again, bye(: **


	41. The Perfect Opportunity

**Declaimer:**_ I don't own anything Ouran related._

* * *

**April 23 Friday **

* * *

Since the day of the Spring Concert, Erin has not seen or heard from Hunny. He hasn't even been showing up to the host club which really worried her. When she asked Kyoya about it he told her that he didn't know anything about his where about's or why he hasn't been showing up. But she knew that was a lie; the Shadow King knows everything.

After countless times of asking him the same question, and getting the same answer, she gave up. But that didn't stop her from worrying, it just made it worse and after the first couple of days, she began to feel upset. She was his girlfriend, she felt that she had the right to know where he was.

Worried, angry and frustrated, Erin stormed down the hall towards the third music room after classes were over. The doors to the club room opened with a loud bang scaring whoever was in the room.

"Holy shit Erin, you scared the crap out me!"

"Fuck off."

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Ron muttered absentmindedly as he watched his friend walk away and disappear into the dressing room.

"It's the whole Hunny thing it's really getting to her," Page replied.

"That short kid? What about him?" Ron asked as he sat across from Page.

"That '_short kid_' as you put it is her boyfriend dumbass."

"Wait what? When was someone going to tell me this?" Ron gawked.

"Ron it was pretty obvious-"

"It obviously wasn't because I thought she was still single and ready to mingle."

"And what do you mean by that?.. *_chuckles_* Don't tell me you were planning on asking Erin out?" Page grinned knowingly.

Ron eyes bulged out his head. "No-no! Of course not!"

"Aww Ronniekins is blushing!" Page laughed and started making kissing noises.

"Shut the hell up! I wasn't going to do no such thing! If anything I thought Erin was with that twin kid."

"Okay sure, let's go with that." It was obvious Page didn't believe Ron in the slightest, but she knew how stubborn he could be, so she thought it was better to just drop it and move on.

"But yeah, that's why she's pissed and to be honest, I'm starting to get irritated by it all."

"Why? It has nothing to do with you."

"Your point? She's still my best friend! And for Christ Sake I have to deal with her moaning every night. I'm surprised I stayed this sane since the whole ordeal."

"Shit if you're this upset by something you're not even apart of, imagine how Erin most feel getting ignored by her own boyfriend, must suck a lot of big black dicks."

"And you kiss your mother with that mouth.."

"I also kiss your mother with this mouth," Ron jeers, smirking arrogantly.

Page rolls her eyes and flips him off. "Fuck you."

"With pleasure."

* * *

As soon as the door closed to the dressing room, Erin tossed her bag to the side carelessly and began punching the wall. The more she thought about the whole situation the more upset she'll get.

Her knuckles colliding with the hardwood made an agonizing crack. Pain shot throughout her arms, but she couldn't care less. The betrayal she felt was stronger than the physical pain she was inflicting on herself. She continued to abuse the wall as a way to relieve the stress she belt up inside herself. Her hands started to bleed and swell up.

Suddenly, she stopped. As if blood wasn't oozing out of cuts in between her knuckles and her hands weren't turning different shades of dark purples, she calmly stepped out the dressing room and walked farther towards the back and into the kitchen. Quickly finding a roll of paper towel, she wrapped a couple of sheets around her hands until she deemed it good enough to keep the blood from dripping onto the floor.

Putting the roll of paper towel back on top of the counter where she found it, Erin proceeds out the kitchen and out of the club room, where she left Ron and Page dumbfounded, throwing lame attempts to get her attention.

"What happened to her hands?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I'm worried.." She replied, frowning at the door her best friend had walked through.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go after her before she decides to do even more reckless shit to herself!" Ron didn't wait for Page to reply. He quickly ran out the room after Erin. Page rolled her eyes once again before following him.

They instantly spotted Erin walking slowly down the marble halls of Ouran. Ron felt pity for her yet Page just wanted to hurt Hunny for causing Erin all this trouble. Sighing, Page quickened her pace and fell in step with Erin.

Erin didn't seem to notice Page's presence or choose to ignore it because she continued to walk down the hall.

"Erin," Page spoke timidly, feeling nervous and hurt that she was ignoring her.

Erin didn't say anything.

"Erin, please.."

After watching Page fail time after time at trying to get Erin to respond to her, Ron got sick of it and took it upon himself to accomplish the task Page clearly couldn't achieve on her own.

He roughly grabbed Erin's shoulders and spun her around to face him. Her eyes widened. When she realized it was Ron who had manhandled her, she narrowed her eyes and glared savagely at him.

"What the hell is your problem, asshole?" She spat furiously, her hands balled up as if getting ready to strike Ron any moment if he decided to put his hands on her again.

"Why the fuck are you being such a bitch? Page is your best friend, why thefuck are you ignoring her?" Ron spanned back just as heatedly.

"Can't you fucking get it through your heads that I just want to be alone!" Erin glared at them both.

Page flinched, Ron growled.

"Fucking fine! We'll leave you the fuck alone, come on Page." Ron yelled as he grabbed Page's arm and pulled her away from Erin and back to the club room.

She didn't even try to pull her arm away from his vise-like grip..

"I can't believe her, can't she just fucking see we were just trying to help her!" Ron complained loudly throwing himself on one of the couches.

"Who are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, curious to whom Ron could be talking about, but something told him he already knew.

"Erin, she's acting like such a bitch just because that short prick of a boyfriend isn't talking to her."

"What did she do?"

"She ignored Page, her supposedly best friend and basically threatened to punch me in the nuts!"

"She didn't threaten to do anything to you," Page said. Unlike Ron, Page understood where Erin was coming from and she was still her friend, she couldn't help, but feel the need to defend her when she couldn't herself.

"She didn't have to say it, her hand's sure looked threatening enough!" Ron argued, making hand motions towards his crotch to emphasize his point. "And what the hell, Page? Why are you defending her? Wasn't she just ignoring your very existence a few minutes ago?"

She knew Erin was acting like a complete bitch, but she didn't like how quickly he turned his back on her. "Her boyfriend is fucking ignoring her, how the hell do you expect her to react? All happy and shit? I know she was acting like abitch, but it doesn't mean I'm just going to give up on her like that, Ron! She is still our friend!"

"I'm not turning my back on her, but seriously, you're saying you're not mad at her after what she just did?" Ron questioned.

"Of course I am, but I understand what she's going through. It's normal for her to just want to be left alone right now even though she shouldn't isolate herself like that... but the best thing right now is space, and that's what I'm going to give her." Page sighed, laying her head on the armrest of the couch opposite of Ron. She only wanted her to be happy, and if that meant distancing herself from Erin for a while, then she'll do it.

While Ron and Page went back and forth, Kaoru quietly sat back and listened to the whole conversation. He had a feeling Hikaru would find this interesting. When he noticed the two suddenly stop talking, he decided it was his cue to leave.

Kaoru made his way towards the back of the room where Hikaru was lying down on a couch listening to his ipod. His arm rested lazily on top of his face shielding his eyes away from the sun rays. Kaoru stepped closer to the couch until he was literally hovering over his twin and started tapping his shoulder while calling out his name.

Hikaru groaned, pulling one of the headphone buds out his ear. He opened his eyes and peered up to find himself staring backdown at him. "Yes, Kaoru?"

"I have some news that might hold some interest to you," Kaoru said, smirking slightly at how his twin face began to brighten up. Hikaru sat up and gave all his attention to his look-alike.

"I just overheard Ron and Page saying Hunny has been ignoring Erin for a while now."

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Why would Hunny be ignoring Erin?"

"I don't know, but didn't Kyoya say that Hunny and his family went to London to attend a wedding?" Kaoru asked.

"I think so.. but even though why would he ignore Erin? He could still call or email her."

"I'm not sure. All I know is Erin is getting pretty emotional to the point where she's ignoring her friends."

Hikaru suddenly felt the urge to go and comfort her. But what if she rejects him again?

'_Idiot she has a boyfriend already! Of course she's going to reject you!_' the voice inside his head reminded him.

...But it seems like her so called boyfriend has better things to do than talk to his girlfriend.. '_Maybe I should show her what a real boyfriend **should** be doing_,' he thought.

'_Don't be an idiot, she doesn't like you, remember she rejected you!_'

Hikaru ignored the thoughts in the back of his head and already decided this was the perfect opportunity to get Erin to fall for him.

* * *

**A/N: **_Blah... So I obviously decided not to give up on this fanfic.. I guess I just came way too far to just stop... Sorry guys for the long ass wait, I'm just a bit depressed at the moment and lost motivation to do a lot of things.. Including doing better in school.. Anyway, here's chapter 38... finally. I know it's really nothing.. I just wanted to put something up.. I love you guys(: please leave some nice reviews, they really do make my day. _


	42. The Break Up

**Declaimer:** _I don't own this amazing anime._

_I'm a terrible, terrible person for updating a year later and making this such a short chapter! I'm sorry, I'll try to update faster and with a much longer chapter! :x_

* * *

**April 27 Tuesday**

* * *

Yumi was walking down the hall to her history class when suddenly she heard crying coming from the staircase on her right. Unable to ignore such a desperate cry for help, Yumi turned around and crept towards the staircase. There at the foot of the stairs was a girl, bent down hopelessly on the ground, her black hair acting like curtains, covering her face and most likely the tears that stained her cheeks. Her body rocked with sobs that pained Yumi to see. Slowly and steadily, Yumi bent down next to her.

"Miss?" Yumi muttered. The girl stopped crying and looked at Yumi. She stared at her for a moment before she started to cry again. Yumi bit her lip and wondered if she should pat her back or not.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Miss?" Yumi asked timidly.

The girl looked at her again, tears continued to course down her cheeks.

"Can you fix a broken heart?"

Yumi opened her mouth, but soon closed it.

"I didn't think so."

Yumi frowned. She didn't want to upset her. Standing up, Yumi apologized to the girl before walking away.

When Yumi's footsteps faded down the hall, Erin brushed the hair out of her face reviling her red, puffy eyes and tear stained her cheeks. Sighing, Erin picked herself up and dusted her dress.

She wasn't in the mood for class, but she also didn't want to go home and curl up into a ball of depression. The next best thing was skipping and going to the club room. Hopefully, she didn't run into him there.

When she walked inside the room, she was relieved to see no one there. Erin lied on a couch and closed her eyes, unwillingly reliving the memories of earlier.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_She felt terrible treating Page so cruelly, but her temper got the best of her and was blinded by her emotions. Tears finally spilled down her cheek, but her face stayed expressionless and unreadable._

_The blood continued to seep out of her wounds, but she didn't care. She couldn't care less about herself.. Or anything._

_Right now, she felt nothing yet felt her world crumble beneath her feet._

_After turning down random halls, she found herself on her way to the Nurse's office. She was injured, she might as well get her hand properly bandaged._

_Opening the door to the Nurse's office, Erin stepped inside. A woman who looked to be in her late thirties dressed in a plain white Nurse's outfit and black shoes, looked up from her paperwork and looked at her. Her eye's instantly moved to the poorly bandage hand that was soaked in blood._

_"Oh dear," the Nurse said worriedly, getting up from her desk and shuffling over to Erin._

_"What happened?" The woman asked kindly while gesturing Erin to walk over to a small bed and sit down._

_"My hand got caught in a door," Erin lied._

_The Nurse walked over to the cabinet that was near her desk and took out a first aid kit. Taking what she needed, she made her way towards Erin and sat in a chair next to the bed._

_"You should be more careful, dear."_

_After the Nurse carefully bandaged Erin's hand, she asked for Erin's information before sending her off._

_Honestly, Erin felt relieved her hand was well cared for. It did hurt a little bit._

_As Erin walked back to the club room, she began to feel guilty about the way she acted earlier. She mulled the idea of apologizing in her head as she continued to walk down the hall towards the third music room. When she stopped in front of the door she had decided to admit her wrongs and to make amends. Erin reached out for the doorknob and before she could even grab it, someone had already started to open the door. Erin stumbled away from the door to prevent getting hit by it._

_A blond mess of hair poked out from behind the door and she knew immediately who it was which caused her heart to beat faster. Hunny stepped completely out from behind the door and was about to storm down the hall when he noticed Erin standing right beside's him._

_They both stood there and stared at each other. Both not knowing what to say. Erin's mouth went dry and her hand's started to shake. Either Hunnydidn't notice or he did, but didn't care._

_Licking her dry lips Erin, spoke in nothing more, but a whisper. "Hi Mitsukuni."_

_"Hello Erin," Hunny replied._

_"Where have you been Mitsukuni? I've been worried about you," Erin spoke softly as she advanced towards him._

_"I think we should see other people."_

**-End Of Flashback-**

* * *

Erin squeezed her eyes closed and hugged the pillow tighter as if the memory was physically causing her pain. When he spoke those words so cruelly and straight to the point. It was like he took a knife and stabbed her straight through her heart. The way his eyes were emotionless and uncaring felt like he twisted the knife even further into her chest.

She was grateful to have Page and Ron for comfort. She'd probably be more of a mess if they weren't there to help her through break up.

* * *

**A/N:** _For the people that continues to read my story even though I'm such an awful author, I really do appreciate it, thanks guys! :') _


	43. Kisses In The Dark

**Declaimer:**_ I don't own anything Ouran related._

_At least I didn't make you wait a long time again :c _

* * *

**April 29 Thursday **

* * *

It's been a week since the break up and she was beginning to feel a lot better about it. She had realized how stupid she was for feeling so heart broken when they were only together for less than a month. Even when they were dating, they barely even talked. Only spoke when they saw each other at the club room. So why was she so hung up about it? It was silly and pointless.

But she continued to feel slightly hurt and betrayed when she saw him.

When the club was over Erin was the first to leave. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to anyone.

Page and Ron decided not go with Erin today. Secretly, she felt relieved. Since the whole Hunny fiasco, she didn't have any type of breathing room. Page and Ron were always close by to make sure she was okay at all times. She felt like she was being suffocated.

Unlike most days where she would drive herself to school. Instead today she had her chauffeur drive her to school. But now she didn't feel like calling him to pick her up. So she adjusted her bag and she decided to walk home.

She was probably a few blocks away, when she came across this colorful little shop. She stopped and stared at it. It had large windows in the front and the entrance was a cute old fashion brown door which had a small glass screen in the middle. In big bright rainbow colored letter's it read, '_Nana Pawo_'.

She wasn't sure what it meant, but the inside of the shop looked so inviting. Through the window's she could see the little blue and yellow couches which was accompanied by a small pink, purple and green coffee table which was placed in front of each pair of couches. The walls were white with different colored flowers painted on them.

It was like her feet had a mind of its own because suddenly she's walking into the shop.

Now that she was inside she could see on the right side of the store (_which was smaller than she thought_) was a long, white counter and behind the counter was a shelf of different colors of containers of some type of syrups. A middle aged woman walked over to the cash register and smiled kindly at Erin before speaking in a soft, sweet voice. "Hello dear, how may I help you today?"

"Umm.. Honestly, I was just walking by and I was attracted by the colors," Erin admitted to what seemed like the owner of the pretty looking shop. She felt extremely embarrassed for giving her an incredibly stupid answer.

The gentle smile never left the woman's face as she spoke to Erin again. "It's okay, sometimes in life we have those moments. Well have you ever had bubble tea?"

"I never even heard of it," Erin replied confused and now interested in what bubble tea could be.

"Then you can have your first one here, on the house." The owner said, still smiling.

"Oh no, it's okay. I can pay for it," Erin declined her offer, she didn't feel comfortable not paying.

"No please, I insist. If you like it, you can buy the second one, double the price if that makes you feel better," the woman said, laughing silently to herself.

"Oh okay," Erin said, a small smile started to form on her lips.

The lady pulled out a small menu which surprisingly wasn't that colorful. It had a white background with small pink letter's and scattered pictures of some of the things on the menu. She brought me to the section that had all the different kinds of bubble tea they offered.

"Pick one," She told me.

"I'm not sure what to choose."

"Kiwi Strawberry is pretty good, would you like to try that?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds good, thank you."

"No problem," the woman said kindly before starting on the tea.

She had placed a tall oval container on the table behind her before taking the pink and green syrup off the shelf and then she poured some of both the syrups into the container. After she was done, she put them back and then she started to mix both the syrups together and added two other things that Erin wasn't too sure of into the mix and after carefully mixing it all, she poured the drink into a clear cup with cute cartoon's around it and a matching cap.

The woman turned around with the drink in her hand and held it out towards Erin for her to take. Timidly, Erin out stretched her hand and grabbed it.

"The straws are over there dear," the lady informed Erin.

Turning her head to her other side, she saw a table with a bucket of different colored straws inside. Erin grabbed a pink one and took the plastic wrapping off before putting the straw through the hole on the top.

Hesitantly, she took a sip from the pink and green drink. She was not expecting such a heavenly taste. It was so sweet and she loved the jelly at the bottom of it. She had never tasted anything like this. For once, her mind was completely distracted from everything that was going on and was at peace.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" The woman asked, breaking her train of thought.

Erin smiled brightly and shook her head yes as she continued to drink it.

The owner seemed pleased and said; "So do you still want that second one?"

"Yes, please, but this time I want to try Classic Milk Tea."

* * *

Erin got home around 8 o'clock and before she even set foot inside, Ron and Page were on her ass faster than Voldemort on Harry Potter.

"Where have you been?" Page demanded.

"It doesn't take you three hours to get here, so what took you so long?" Ron yelled.

"You had us worried sick!"

"Hello we're talking to you!"

"Yo shut the fuck up!" Erin screamed at them. Once she got their attention, she hissed at them darkly. "I drank four cups of Bubble tea and my bladder is about to give way in any second, so please, get the fuck out of my way!" And half way through her speech she had already pushed past them and ran to the bathroom.

They both were annoyed, but understood and let her go relieve herself.

When Erin walked out the bathroom it felt like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. But she was soon confronted by Ron and Page once again.

"Seriously, I just lost track of time when I found this cool shop that sells Bubble tea."

"You still should have called us. We were really worried about you," Page pouted.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll make sure to tell you where I am, okay?" Erin assured her.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked, offended.

"Because you're only going to be here for a couple of more days so you don't count anymore," Erin said, ending the argument.

* * *

**April 30 Friday**

* * *

The halls of Ouran Academy were filled with squeals and high-pitched laughter which was provided by the girls of Ouran. They were all talking about the exact same thing; the Host Club Spring Annual Ball, that took place this evening in the great hall of Ouran, which was triple the size of an Olympic pool.

Erin began to form a headache from all the noise around her. She really didn't understand the excitement her fellow classmates had, in all honesty she wished she didn't have to attend the stupid thing all together.

Cursing Kyoya to burn in the fiery pits of hell in her head, she walked inside her first period class which was homeroom. She didn't talk to anyone in homeroom, not because she didn't know anyone, but because she didn't like anyone and to make matters worse she had homeroom with Aichi. It took everything within herself to not get up and punch her in the face repeatedly.

She really, really wasn't looking forward to later on. Five hours with the host club? It was already hard spending almost 3 hours with them after school.

At least she didn't have to spend time looking for a dress. Apparently, Kyoya had already picked everyone's outfit that they were suppose to wear to the ball two weeks before hand.

She spent the rest of her day ignoring everyone, even Page. She really wasn't in the mood to tolerate anyone. But some people were too stubborn and couldn't realize she wanted to be alone. Sadly, that so happened to be Hikaru. All the classes they had together, he tried to talk to her, but she ignored him each and every time. Sometime's he got frustrated and started to insult her, but then stopped because he realized what he was doing and would look the other way, also ignoring her.

Even if it came off like she wasn't being affected by his words, on the inside she wanted to yell and scream and shout and just lose control and a part of her blamed him for Hunny breaking up with her, but her rational side knew she was just angry about Hikaru kissing her.

When school ended, Page and Erin quickly left and went back home. They both started to get ready for tonight. As Erin stepped out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself, Page quickly walked inside to take her shower. Erin suddenly had a sense of deja vu.

She then thought of the time when Hikaru and Kaoru first came to her house. She chuckled bitterly at how their relationship developed. Now she doesn't even know if she hates them or if she's in love with one of them and it's driving her crazy.

And then the whole awkward situation with Hunny.. It's hard being apart of the Host Club when she had to deal with all of them at the same time. It sure took a lot out of her everyday.

For tonight, Erin had her make up simple, a soft gray and green for the eyes with two coats of black eyeliner and a soft pink on her cheeks. Her black hair fell down her back in cascades of natural curls.

Her eye make up matched perfectly with the dress. It was a soft sea green. The top half was a beautifully designed corset that stop beneath her chest. The rest of the dress was more flared out with many layers beneath it. The top layer of the bottom half was a soft shade of green lace that had a lovely flowery pattern running along it. And to complete the outfit, she was wearing a pair of black pumps.

When she was finished getting ready, Erin stood in front of the mirror for a few seconds and looked at her nose, she took her pointer finger and thumb to feel in between her nose. A few weeks ago, Erin started to get interested in getting a septum piercing and wanted to get one for a while now, but never really going through with it. '_Maybe I'll get one next week?_' She thought to herself as she walked down to the living room.

She sat down on her couch and started to do random stuff on her phone. She had finished getting ready before Page and now she had to wait for her before she could go to the dance.

Which she was grateful as fuck for. The later they were the more time she doesn't have to spend with the Host Club. Unfortunately, Page was done sooner than Erin hoped.

Page's hair was in a curly up do which had flattered her face amazingly. Her dress was black and hugged her body in all the right places that came to around her knees. The sleeves hung a bit down her shoulders and showed a decent amount of cleavage that was just as sexy as sociable acceptable.

She wasn't comfortable wearing heels so she decided to wear black ballet flats instead. Erin thought she looked amazing.

"You look great," Erin told her.

She blushed and hit the air softly and said, "Ohh, stop it!"

"Haha, you're such a faggot."

"Only for you baby!"

Suddenly, they heard something across from them that made their heads instantly turn towards the sound. They both saw Ron across from them making jerking motions in front of his crotch as he pretends to masturbate while he chants '_fap_' repeatedly._____  
_

"Oh girl's don't stop because of me, continue to fuck each other passionately while I seat here and touch myself," Ron said as if it was perfectly normal to say that to someone.

Page and Erin looked at each other and started to laugh.

After Erin calmed down from the laughter, she walked over to the couch. Ron flinched when Erin stepped besides him because he thought she was going to hit him, but she just ignored his existence and grabbed her and Page's things.

"Well let's get a move on and get this punishment over with," Erin chanted as she walked out the house and into the black limousine that was parked in front of her steps.

Page looked at Ron shyly and smiled at him. "Well I guess I'll see you later.."

"Umm, you look beautiful.." Ron stuttered out and looked away.

Her cheeks were just as pink as his.

"Thank you.. Bye Ron," Page said before getting inside the limousine with Erin.

Ron shook his head as the limousine drove away. He didn't understand why he felt like this, but he definitely knew who caused this.

* * *

They were forty minutes late. Kyoya was furious at Erin, but he couldn't show how he truly felt then and there because of all the people and Erin knew that. Which made her feel smug and victorious. But we all knew the Shadow King never goes down without a fight.

"Don't worry Erin we're going to finish this later," he hissed in her ear before he walked past her and away from both of them.

"I swear that thing up his ass keeps going deeper and deeper," Erin complained as she stared as his back retreat.

"Forget him and let us try to enjoy ourselves, maybe we'll find some cute guys or something."

"You really think I want to get interested in someone else?"

Page sigh, "Sorry about that, but let us have some type of fun. I'm not going to look this pretty for nothing."

Erin looked at Page and laughed. "Okay fine, let's dance."

"That's more like it." Page grabbed Erin's hand and started to move to the beat of the music. They weren't even half way through the song when Erin was pulled out of Page's grip. Erin was about to yell at the person who grabbed her when she realized it was Mori. She didn't know, but she couldn't bring herself to yell at him.

"Sorry," he said as he pointed towards Kyoya who stood on this large balcony that was thickly lined with roses. Erin instantly knew what he wanted. Even if she didn't like it she walked towards the step to the balcony.

"I feel bad for her, don't you Mori?" Page said looking at her best friend make herself walk up those steps.

He grunted in agreement.

Erin stomped up the steps and stopped near him. Kyoya stood up and peered down at her intimidatingly and succeeding.

"Here are the list of songs you have to sing until 10:30. You get a ten minute break then you have to immediately continue singing until 11:30 and then for the rest of the night you are free to spend it, however, you please."

While Erin sang time went by agonizingly slow and yet her break went by faster than the speed of light. Luckily it, was almost 11:30 and she was finally going to take the break she rightfully needed.

Page was taking a sip from her cup of soda when Erin plopped herself in the seat right across from her.

"I'm guessing it's 11:30," Page said.

"Oh, yes it is and I'm so fucking glad. I'm gonna get something to drink and eat then I'm gonna check myself in the bathroom and then we're out of this place, okay?" Erin didn't even give time for Page to say anything back, she was out of her seat and off to the food table before she could open her mouth.

Erin drank two cups of fruit punch and ate six fancy looking finger sandwiches. After she felt satisfied she walked to the lady's room. It wasn't too far from the great hall, but it was far enough so you can hear yourself think again.

When she stepped inside she could hear someone washing their hands, she didn't think much of it and continued to walk into the bathroom. A bitter look crossed her face when she realized it was Aichi. Aichi dried her hands and turned around finally noticing Erin's presence. Aichi felt a bit threatened, but she made sure not to let it play on her features. Keeping her face controlled and indifferent, she walked by her and left the bathroom.

Erin washed her hands and whipped her mouth with a damp towel then afterwards dried her hands and face with a dry towel.

She was checking herself out in the mirror when she heard someone walk into the bathroom. Suddenly the lights turned off and it was pitch black. Erin started to panic and yelled out, "Who's there?"

Someone then forces her back until they had her up against a wall. Erin was too surprised and unprepared to stop them. An arm then firmly wrapped around her waist and the other tightly gripped her hair.

He then spoke softly and passionately into her ear, "I know you want me."

She gasped as he kissed her lips and she instantly knew it was Hikaru. He brought his hand that was tangled in her hair down to her neck and brought her closer to himself. She didn't know how to react. She didn't know whether to push him away or hold him close.

And right now she really wanted to just hold him close.

Giving into his kiss, Erin weaved her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his because she wanted their bodies to be closer.. Which aroused him even further and he suddenly felt adrenaline run through his body. On impulse, he picked her up and placed her on top of the sink and continued to kiss her aggressively.

As her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, he proceeded to zip the zipper to her dress down.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay for being a pretty long chapter! :D Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please review :') I would love to hear your thoughts!_


	44. It's Not What You Think

**Declaimer: **_I don't own anything, besides my characters. _

* * *

_**Previously... **_

_As her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, he proceeded to zip the zipper to her dress down._

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and Erin still wasn't back from the restroom. Page was beginning to grow bored with waiting and a tad bit worried for her friend. Scuffing her flats against the elegant marble floor of the ballroom, Page stood up and sauntered towards the restroom to see what was holding up Erin.

When Page pushed open the door to the restroom, she noticed the lights were turned off which made her stop and furrow her eyebrows together in a sense of confusion. Almost instantly the sound of moaning and panting started to emerge from inside and Page realized what she had walked in on and started to feel extremely uncomfortable.

Page suddenly doubted Erin was in there while two hormonal teenagers were also in there having sex. She slowly crept back and once outside, Page made a sharp turn and dashed down the hall and back to the party.

Whoever was in there, heard the door close and someone running away. They both stopped and started to panic. Someone had just seen them having sex and they had no clue who it could have been.

Before walking back into the ballroom, she shook the nerves off her like they were tiny insects biting away at her skin. When she felt a bit more calm, she strolled back inside as if she hadn't just walked on two people fucking.

Page was about to seat back down and wait for Erin to come back, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around and saw one of the twins, but she wasn't too confident on which one it may be.

"Yes?" Page asked skeptically, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Erin is waiting outside for you," he said, his voice soft and gentle.

"Oh, thanks." Page blushed and waved goodbye. He nodded and blended back into the crowed.

Right before Page walked outside to meet up with Erin, she got a glimpse of Hunny and Aichi walking back into the party with their clothes slightly wrinkled and disorganized.

Her eyes went wide as realization struck her.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Two drunk students broke through the doors laughing loud and obnoxiously, they both stumbled outside the ballroom and into the hallway._

_Aichi grinned at Hunny. He smirked back and his eyes darkened with lust. She giggled and danced around Hunny, swaying her hips and brushing up against his body until she stood right in front of him. She hopped on the balls of her feet and spoke deviously, "Hey, you want to break some rules?"_

_He grinned. "What do you have in mind?"_

_Aichi took her hand and caressed his cheek while the other gripped his tie and pulled his body towards hers. She nuzzled her head into his neck and bit it tenderly. "Let's make your mommy not proud of her son."_

_She pulled her head back and looked him in the eyes and added. "So are you in or out?"_

_"How does one make his mother not proud of her son at a fancy party?"Hunny said, playing on with her act._

_"Many things actually, but I'm horny so I want to go to the ladies room and fuck like the wild and reckless teenagers that we are."_

_"Aren't you worried if someone walks in on us?" Hunny questioned._

_"Who cares. Maybe if they're hot, they can join us." She said, winking at him._

_Hunny was growing harder and harder by the seconds thinking of all the images that flashed through his head._

_"I can already see your answer through your pants, sempai."_

_His face flushed red and he groaned as she started to stroke him through his pants. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed!"_

_Unfortunately for Hunny, Aichi stopped and took his hand into hers and pulled him towards the restroom. Aichi wrapped her fingers around the doorknob, twisted and pushed the door open. The lights were off and she could hear faint whispers coming from inside. Aichi rolled her eyes and commented distastefully, "I guess someone else also wanted to anger their mommy's."_

_"Now what do we do?" Hunny asked._

_"You think I'm going to just give up? You're so cute," Aichi said sadistically._

_Hunny felt a bit uncomfortable, but kept it to himself. "Okay, if you're not going to give up. What are you going to do about the two inside there?"_

_"Well first-," Aichi was about to explain her plan, when the door to the restroom flew open and luckily for them they were covered by it and whoever was inside didn't see them._

_They heard someone growl under their breath before running back to the party. Moments later someone ran after them, or so it seemed. Once the sound of footsteps were gone, Aichi poked her head out on the other side of the door and saw no one._

_"Wow, umm... I guess I don't have to do anything at all."_

* * *

Out of breath, Erin used the wall of the building as support, resting her back against it. Her eyes were closed tightly and her teeth were clenched, the pressure caused her lips to turn thin and white. She felt foolish and angry, at herself, and at Hikaru. She knew from the moment he spoke it was him. That cheeky, conniving, and dark, yet hypnotizing voice only belonged to one person and that one person was Hikaru Hitachiin yet she didn't understand why she hadn't pushed him off once she realized who it was.

**You know exactly why you didn't push that boy off of you, girlie. **

Before she could even argue with the voice inside her head, she saw Page walking towards her.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to review, those really motivate me to write. I'm so cereal. _**_  
_**


	45. Author Note: 4

**A/N: **Sorry about the really late updates, but I'm not sure if I should continue or just start something new. Leave me comments in a review.


	46. A Reason To Feel Hopeful

**Declaimer: **I don't own nothing, but my original characters.

**May 18, Tuesday **

* * *

While Erin was in the shower, she received a text message.

**From: PageP**

_Meeting Sora in front of Ouran, see ya later. :D_

Steam rolled off Erin's skin as she steps outside the bathroom and into her warm, toasty room. She tucked the towel around her chest before advancing towards her dresser to look for something to wear. Even though she was supposed to wear a uniform, she didn't feel obligated to wear it today. Erin decided on a white tank top, black skinny jeans, a brown netted scarf and, a pair of Vans instead. Something simple and cute.

After she got fully dressed, Erin checked if anyone had sent her anything.

Two messages showed on the screen; one from Page and one from her mother. She read Page's text and ignored her mothers. She simply rolled her eye's and continued to get ready for school.

Before the class started, Erin met up with Page and Sora in front of Ouran. Erin looked at Sora and smiled at her and barely even weaved at Page. She wasn't necessarily upset with the her, she was just a little annoyed. Erin purely wanted to mess with Page simply out of boredom and annoyance.

As soon as Erin walked in she couldn't help, but attract attention from most of the students in the classroom. Unfortunately, not good attention either. Most of the girls looked at her with hatred while the guys looked at her with lust; only a few people didn't give her the time of day. She preferred them over the envious chicks and horny dicks any day of the week.

Erin ignored the stares from her fellow classmates and sat at her desk, and waited for the class to begin. Page sat two seats down from Erin and kept sneaking glances her way her. She wondered why her friend seemed to be upset with her, she couldn't remember doing anything to her that might have made her this way.

Sora sat on Erin's right and decided to spark up a conversation.

"Hello, Erin. How are you this fine morning?" She greeted with a smile.

Erin slightly turned her head and spoke, her voice flat and tedious. "Hi." Luckily for her, the conversation didn't even have a chance to begin when the teacher walked in and announced that today they were taking a pop quiz. The whole class groaned, except Erin. She kind of expected this quiz, the teacher was hinting at it all of last week.

Erin was the first done and felt confident she passed with flying colors. Sora looked at the questions and didn't know any of the answers; she was screwed. Page was stuck on the third question. She noticed Erin's paper was flipped over, indicating she was done and felt a surge of hope.

Page peered up from her quiz and checked if the teacher was looking her way. Fortunately for her, he was engulfed in a word puzzle. Page looked back and waved her hand at Erin, attempting to get her attention while not gaining the wrong attention; the teachers attention to be exact.

Erin saw Page waving her hand and wondered what she wanted. Once she got her attention, she whispered. "What's the answer for question 3?"

Erin rolled her eyes, but raised her hand and held up two fingers. Page quickly thanked her and continued taking the quiz.

After first period ended, Erin said bye to her friends and she quickly left the classroom. She wasn't really in the mood for small talk and decided not to wait for them today.

Erin had History with Hikaru and she always felt hesitant to go to that class after what happened between them at the Ouran Ball. She was extremely unprepared to face him after that. Even though she wanted to cut that class everyday she knew she needed it and forced herself to go. She just tried her best to ignore him when he does decide to suddenly try to talk to her.

Key word: **Tried**. Unfortunately for her, most of the time it failed and doesn't work. She always shows a response to him. He gets too annoying not to.

She walked in the class, cringing at the sight of the familiar redhead. Hikaru made eye contact with her and she couldn't make herself break it once it was made. Once it seemed like they were connected somehow. Hikaru noticed it too. He winked at her and grinned.

Erin wasn't able to stop her cheeks from turning a light shade of pink after he did that to her, but she came back to her sense quickly and walked to the opposite side of the class, where she sat; away from him.

Hikaru knew she felt something for him even if she wouldn't admit it to him or herself. That's what really kept him going. Why, him, Hikaru Hitactiin, of all people, continued to chase her. He doesn't want to end up wondering what could of happened if he did something. So he was going to do something.

There's something about her that makes him want to know what she's all about.

He said goodbye to the girl he was flirting with and walked towards where Erin was sitting and, he sat right behind her. Surprisingly, she didn't notice him and continued copying the notes on the board. Hikaru pulled out a notebook from his bag and placed it on his desk to make it seem like he was doing work.

He leaned on top of his desk towards the back of her head and whispered in her ear, "My birthday is coming up, I hope you're getting me something."

Erin's eyes popped open and she immediately bite her lip to stop herself from screaming half to death. She wasn't expecting to feel his breath on her neck. Or anywhere near her.

He found her reaction adorable. He felt like wrapping his arms around her in a long-overdue embrace right then and there. But of course he held himself back because they were in class and the teacher would deem it inappropriate and wrong for this kind of environment for such behavior. Hikaru couldn't help, but think they're just frustrated and horny because they're old and can't get laid. So of course they must take it out on the students.

She felt irritated at him for seating right behind her. Couldn't he tell she wanted nothing to do with him? Couldn't he take a hint?

Erin sighed in the palms of her hands when she realized she wasn't going to do anything. She knew he wasn't going to move to another seat even if she yelled at him. In the end, it will end badly for her if she tried to get him to go somewhere else.

He spoke he in ear again, but more softly and seductively. "I hope you put a lot of thought in it, I'd be sad if you didn't."

Chills ran down her spin when his breath touched the back of her neck. She stiffened and squeezed the pen in her hand tightly. She wanted to yell and scream at him while the other half wanted to grab his face and kiss him. Her confused thoughts translated through her body language by her ignoring him and going back to her notes.

Hikaru felt frustrated, but pushed passed that and spoke again, more sincerely this time. "Can you please give me five minutes to explain myself."

She was surprised at the tone of his voice. He never sounded so vulnerable and insecure until this very moment. Something in her felt the need, but to say yes to him. So she did, "Fine, after class."

Hikaru didn't attempt to hide the smile that broke throughout his face and replied, "Meet me at the club room."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! Maybe even leave a suggestion on what you would like to see happen. :) Open to ideas!


	47. A New World Unlike His Own

**Declaimer: **I don't own anything besides my OC's. :)

* * *

**_Previously _**

_She was surprised at the tone of his voice. He never sounded so vulnerable and insecure until this very moment. Something in her felt the need, but to say yes to him. So she did, "Fine, after class."_

_Hikaru didn't attempt to hide the smile that broke throughout his face and replied, "Meet me at the club room."_

* * *

After class, Hikaru and Erin walked side by side in an awkward silence until they reached the club room. Which felt like eternity to both of them. Hikaru didn't feel like himself at all. He felt so naked and nervous. He couldn't understand how someone was able to take his self assurance and confidence away from him without even trying. He wasn't able to wrap his head around it.

Erin wasn't doing so well herself either. She felt her palms getting sweaty and felt an uncomfortable knot in her throat. She wasn't entirely sure why she felt so nervous all of a sudden herself, but something was telling her it wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

Hikaru approached the entrance to the club room first and held the door open for Erin who quickly walked inside. Hikaru took a deep breath before following her inside the room.

Erin placed her school bag on a random couch before dedicating all her attention onto the redheaded twin.

She stared at him and he stared back. Only six feet of space stood between them. Hikaru was captivated by her eyes. Her stormy gray eyes was so mysterious to him. But it wasn't the same kind of mystery that his brother and himself held. It was more inviting and warm unlike his secretive and isolated attitude towards the outside world that he and his brother shared.

She was different. Different from him. He tried to deny it, but he knew deep down he liked that about her. He didn't want to feel that way about her though. He didn't want her to enter his little world he built with Kaoru. Only one other person had accomplished such an act and one was enough to him, but unfortunately that person didn't want to be a part of his world. He wanted Haruhi to want him, but he knew she never will. She had her eyes set on someone else and as much as Haruhi tried to deny it he knew it was true. She was the only person who had been able to tell him and his brother apart until the day Erin walked into his world.

So many thoughts were running through his head and he didn't know where to begin.

Erin grew more anxious with ever passing second. She just wanted him to spit whatever he was going to say out already so she could have a peace of mind. The confusion of the unknown was becoming very overwhelming and she was close to opening her mouth to quicken the process of his mouth forming words. Fortunately for her, he beat her to the punch.

"I like you."

Three words. Spoken very quickly and softly, she almost didn't comprehend what he said. Her eyes widen slightly and her mouth gasped open with a look of bewilderment on her face. She felt confused, angry, happy, then angry once again in a matter of seconds.

Hikaru witnessed the fastest cycle of mood swings that even Tamaki couldn't top. That kind of scared him, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone, especially not to her. He still had his pride.

"Now you like me? I thought I was a piece of trash that was better off dead?" Her words cut through him like a knife on bare skin.

He was instantaneously reminded of the day those exact words had once flew out of his mouth without a second thought to what was being said. Now he felt horrible for the cruel words he and his brother once said to her. It was now when he finally felt the remorse and compassion that was once missing that day. It was that very moment he wished he never spoken such cruelty to her. Now it seemed like he will be eating those exact same words soon enough.

He was about to attempt to defend himself when Erin stopped him with the wave of her hand and continued to speak.

"You ruined my relationship with Mitsukuni. You and your brother made me feel the lowest I had ever felt in my entire life that day and you didn't give a rats ass how I felt. Why the fuck should I care how you feel now?" The venom in her voice was evident and Hikaru involuntarily cringed back at the nonexistent force her words brought.

He decided for once he will be completely honest with himself and with her. He didn't see any other option and so he began his defense.

"I'm sorry for what my brother and I said to you. I wish I hadn't said the things I said, but I can't take back what has already been said. I can try to make up for it..." He stopped for a moment and observed her facial features to try to get an idea of how she was taking it.

Her expression was blank and he wasn't able to read it. It made him feel a bit nervous.

She felt him being sincere with her, but she wanted him to finish explaining himself before she allowed him to see how she felt about it.

With another deep breath, he continued. "I've never told anyone this, but I was afraid believe it or not. I was afraid of you getting too close to a world Kaoru and I created and treasured and kept isolated from everyone else around us that wasn't like us. You were a threat and I felt like I needed to destroy that threat no matter what. Even if it meant hurting you."

"Oh, how sweet."

He ignored her sarcastic remark and continued speaking. "Haruhi was the first person who was able to tell Kaoru and I apart. You became the second. At the time I wanted Haruhi, but she was and still is in love with Tono. Even if she continues to deny it. I can tell by the way, she secretly looks at him with those big, brown eyes of hers-"

"Describing another girl's eyes isn't helping your case."

Hikaru blushed upon realizing his mistake. "Sorry, my point is... I tried to deny my growing feelings for you for a long time now, and nothing good has come from it... I want you." He stepped closer to her and slipped his arm around her waist and used the other to cup her chin. He then whispered, staring deeply into her eyes. "I want to make you a part of my world and I want to become a part of yours."

The passion he felt in the pit of his stomach and the look she was giving him caused him to act on impulse.

He swept his face down to hers and caught her lips with his instantly. She seemed stunned at first, but he then felt her lips soften against his and took that as a good sign to deepen the kiss.

She closed her eyes and found her arms around his neck. He sucked on her lips and traced her tongue with his. He took the lead and she followed. In that moment they both were lost in a world of their own.

* * *

**A/N: **Two chapter's in less than two days. Congratulation to me! :) I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.


	48. Another Piece Of The Puzzle

**Declaimer:** I don't own shit. That's it.

**A/N:** Yes, I am back. Please don't hate me too much and I'll try to not disappear again. Sorry about that I almost really did give up on this... But something helped me bring it back. I hope you enjoy where I take this and I hope I won't disappoint.

* * *

Suddenly, he felt her hands being placed on his chest. It felt warm and soft and so small compared to it. His lips formed half a smile, thinking of how it would feel if she happened to start playing with his hair. Though the sweet thought was short-lived when she then pushed him away from her. He felt beyond confused and hurt. She had returned his kiss yet she pushed him away. '_Why..._' He couldn't understand what could have been going on through her head at that very second and he wished he knew.

A tear began to form at the corner of her eye, but she wiped it away before it was able to fall.

His confusion and heartache was soon replaced by guilt. He didn't want to make her cry again that was the last thing he wanted to do. He slowly started to approach her, but stopped almost instantly when he noticed her beginning to back away from him.

She then spoke timidly, "I'm sorry ... But I'm going to need sometime to process all of this ... I'm really sorry..."

But before he was able to respond back, she quickly collected her things and rushed out of the room leaving an extremely puzzled Hikaru behind.

* * *

Erin wasn't able to stop the flow of tears that came streaming down her face once she left the music room. She kept wiping them away, but fresh tears would soon replace them.

She was approaching a flight of stairs when she saw two figures walking up. At first she didn't recognize them, until they were a few steps away from the top. Unfortunately for her, it was the two very people she didn't want to see at that very moment. It was as if the devil was playing a cruel joke on her.

Aichi was the first of the two to notice Erin. She saw the wetness on her face and smiled. '_Awe, the princess finally has fallen off her huge thrown_,' she thought. The sight of this new found vulnerable Erin was a pleasant surprise. She found it very amusing.

Mitsukuni saw Aichi looking forward smiling and became curious. What he saw made him experience conflicting emotions within a small amount of time. He wondered what was wrong. Why was she crying, but then he remembered what she had done to him, and suddenly felt betrayed all over again. If it weren't for Aichi he wouldn't have ever found out about her dirty little secret.

"Hey Princess, how did it feel to fall off that big thrown of yours? Did your ass hurt a lot? Because I hope it did," Aichi spoke first, smiling wickedly at Erin. Her hand was rested on her hip and she stood in front of her as if she had just single-handedly won a great battle. She couldn't have hidden the cockiness even if she hide it under her belt.

Erin imagined bashing her head against a brick wall until she was nothing, but a mess on the sidewalk, but she wasn't worth going to prison for, so she settled for verbal insult instead.

"How does it feel to get gang-banged almost by every boy in both the freshmen and sophomore class? Not to mention a few Seniors as well." Her eyes seemed dead when she spoke much like her voice. She glanced at Mitsukuni when she mentioned seniors.

"Don't act as if you haven't gotten around yourself, Erin-chan." He retorted brutally without a second thought.

It felt like he had just stabbed her in the gut with a huge butcher knife and left it there. Her chest began to heave as if she couldn't breathe, her hands started to shake, her eyes started to form new tears.

Mitsukuni was beginning to feel somewhat bad for what he had said, but he instantly pushed that to the back of his mind and decided it was time for Aichi and himself to leave.

"Goodbye, it wasn't nice to see," Aichi spoke sadistically as she walked away with Mitsukuni, their arms intertwine.

* * *

Hikaru didn't know how long he had been standing there for, but he had a feeling sometime had passed by. He had been standing in the exact same spot Erin had left him. He stared at the double doors as if she would be coming back through them any moment. She never did, but someone did.

He heard laughter and giggling coming from behind the identical doors before the intruders entered the room and revealed themselves.

To his unpleasant surprise, Mitsukuni and Aichi staggered inside the room together; Mitsukuni had his right arm wrapped firmly around her waist while her left arm was wrapped around his neck. They clung onto each other as if they were using each other for support. If Hikaru cared he would have said something was off about the two of them, but he couldn't have cared less about them so he didn't question anything and instead decided it was his turn to take his leave.

After the laughing had ceased between the two teens, then did they realize they weren't alone as they hoped. Aichi was once again the first of the two to notice the redheaded twin standing in the room.

She smiled brightly, her cheeks were tinted red and her eyes were slightly low, "Heeeeey buddy."

Hikaru stared at her apathetically and spoke, "I'm not your buddy. You don't even know which one I am."

Aichi took that offensively and had detached herself from Mitsukuni and took two steps closer to Hikaru with her hand pointing a finger at his chest. "You listen here ... I was just trying ... to be a polite human being, buuut if you can't appreciate my kindness, you can go somewhere else ... Buddy," she spoke the last word spitefully.

Hikaru simply responded, "Okay, whore."

Her eyes grew wide with rage and her face turned a deep shade of red. She was about to give him a piece of her mind with her fist when suddenly she felt Mitsukuni place a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at him. His head slightly tilted down, caused his bangs to cast a shadow around his eyes and even if she couldn't see his facial expression completely she knew that the look on his face meant he didn't want her to start anything he had to finish. She sucked up her pride and obeyed him.

"You're lucky your friend is here or I would have given you a well-deserved ass beating."

"Oh no, you got me shaking in my boots, oh wait I'm wearing fratelli borgioli. I guess I lied."

You would have sworn you saw steam emerge from her ears considering how red her face was getting. Mitsukuni was growing tired of the back and forth and decided to end it.

He stepped in between the two of them. The look he gave Hikaru was deadly. His eyes were low and dark and his usual childish, carefree smile was replaced with a stern frown.

"Hikaru if you know what is good for you, you will leave Aichi and I alone." The tone in his voice suggested it wasn't an option.

Hikaru felt offended, but he was smart enough to know he wouldn't stand a chance against him in a fight. So also sucking up his pride, he left the Third Music Room without saying another word. Though he did shoot both of them a nasty look before he existed the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I'm going to end it here... I just want to let you guys know I'm alive. I hope you liked it, please leave a review! They motivate me. :)


End file.
